Noble Strength
by Goodralisk
Summary: Bored with my regular life, I get transported into the Fire Emblem world. I am for some reason an heir to a kingdom that shouldn't even exist. But it does. Rated T as a general rating, but may include coarse language.
1. Enter the Pandorian Wanderer

**I am a new writer, so if something is wrong, please let me know. ****I do not own Fire Emblem nor Nintendo. ****Things would be screwed up if I did.**

* * *

A voice...

It's faint, but I hear it...

**"Eric..."**

How does it know my name? I swear, if this is some Mystery Dungeon crap, someone's going to hear about this.

**"Eric...our world requires your assistance."**

Wait for it...

**"But first...there are a few questions that need to be answered."**

Damn it.

**"What weapon are you most exceptional with?"**

I think for a moment. Hmmm... I am very well trained with a sword, though it wouldn't hurt to use something mid-ranged as well. I'm fast, so nothing too heavy, but something that can deal substantial damage.

**"Would you use your power for good or evil?"**

I follow the path of the hero so my choice is, "Good."

Cue the record scratch. Wait, who the hell is this? Where am I, why is it so dark? Wasn't I sleeping? Or maybe...

Oh god, please don't say I'm dead. There's so much I still want to do with my life. I'm still in school, and I'm still in training for box-

**"Silence!"**

...The fuck? I know the disembodied space voice isn't telling me to shut up. "The hell are you?!"

**"You dare speak to the Divine Dragon like so?"**

"Yeah, and I'm the king of Hyrule.", I laughed. "Show yourself, and explain what the fuck is going on!"

**"A crude request. But very well."** A light breeze blew through the infinite darkness, tickling my skin. That's when I realized I was still in my sleepwear. My blue plaid pajama bottoms and an undershirt. On the wind glowed a green colour, the gentle breeze gradually becoming a whirlwind capable of knocking me off of my feet. The glowing green gusts took shape in the form of a human-like spirit. It had an ethereal essence to it, and it wore a dress that looked like it was form fitting, she had green hair and she had a headdress.

"And who might you be?"

**"I am who I said who I am before. I am Naga."**

"Naga.", I said incredulously. "As in the Earth Dragon, Naga, from Fire Emblem?"

**"That's correct."**

Am I dead, I wondered. Before I could think of as to why, Naga answered my question. **"No, young warrior, you aren't dead. You are here because it is time for you to answer the call."**

What call? Where is this? I refuse to be your pawn!

**"On whether or not you wanted to be a part of this, you were not given a choice."**

I don't care! I-

**"You will answer our plea once more. Now begone with you."**

* * *

***thud***

Ow. Falling out of bed, how cliché is that? Oh, well, at least it woke me up. Crawling to my nightstand, I check my alarm clock, and it says...8:05?! Crap, I'm going to be late for school! I quickly put on my school clothes, take a banana, and rush out the door. "Gah, I can't be late! I have exams!" Even though I am only in Grade 9, exams are nothing to joke about.

I get to school just in time and I finish my exams for the day. I think I did well enough to pa-oh, who am I kidding, I crushed it. So I don't have to worry about them again!... until next year. Yay. I go back home at around noon, tired as hell, because I had the great luck of having to do Gym exams. I like P.E. and all, but the final exam was physically brutal. At least it had me warmed up for the formal exams.

"I'm home!", I shout, dropping my bag as I enter my house. Then I remember that no one was home. "Oh, right, everyone's gone." I fall onto the couch and I take out my 3DS, turning it on.

"What do I have in this thing again? I haven't been able to play lately.", I mused to myself. The device lit up and in the game card icon was Fire Emblem: Awakening. I swear I had around 500 hours on this game. I start to play and I was on the Endgame level against Grima. After I beat it, I wonder to myself, 'Life would be so cool if I were in an anime or game, wouldn't it?' I start to doze off and I fall into the warm embrace of sleep.

I come to, and I am in a totally different place. It looks similar to the inside to a castle. 'Where am I?', I thought.

* * *

I stand up, and everything was so much bigger than what I usually saw. I turned to look at the mirror on the wall and I was shocked at what I saw. I was wearing hakama pants with a muscle shirt, I had much longer hair than I did before.

Oh, and what else? Right! The fact that I SOMEHOW REVERSED IN AGE!

"AHHH! What the hell, I'm a freaking child!" I started to panic and rush around the room looking for whatever to wake myself up from this nightmare until I was interrupted by a set of knocks at the door.

"Are you ready for the celebration, son?", a male voice called. Who was it? I open the door to see a dark, almost gray-skinned man a little over 6'2" with dark eyes, in a fancy robe, and he looked slightly menacing.

"Well, Eric, are you ready or not?"

I was not in Kansas anymore.

"Are you going to answer your father or not?" This man was not my father. Had these people possibly kidnapped me and taken me here? I couldn't tell. But I had to play along for now, for this was not my world. That I knew.

"What celebration, Father?", I asked. My voice was so high-pitched. God, I hated that. Puberty's to be a bitch. He bent down on one knee. "Your third birthday, of course. What else?", the man replied. Wait, THIRD birthday?! You mean to tell me that I became 12 years younger?! I was about to speak before a woman walked up to the man.

She wore simple red robes with a golden crest on her head. "Lester, the ceremony is about to begin." He looked back at her. "Yes, I'm just letting Eric know it's time to arrive soon. Both he and I realize that it's both his third birthday and his inauguration as a formal Pandorian warrior, Eliza. But you don't need to stress on the details.", he replied.

"Alright, but he needs to get ready soon-"

"I'm ready, Mother." I have to assume she's my mother here because they are on familiar terms. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

The celebration was huge for something so simple. I only turned three here apparently. It's not like I went to war and brought a treasury of gold with me. I should have invited all of my friends here, they would've been so jeal... Oh...

Right.

I looked at my father figure and kept wondering why he looked familiar. I figured he looked a little like Validar. Wait.

Validar. Validar... Oh crap.

For the next three years afterward, I fought on the front lines like every other soldier, and I fought alongside my surrogate father. Not knowing where you are and someone decides to raise as one of their own, it means a lot. Though the difference between since I got here and now is that I've learned that a western country far past Ylisse has a great relationship with that of Pandora.

Because of such, I became friends with the young Chon'sinese princess. She was the same age as I was, and she seemed a little tomboyish, so she and I would always be sparring for fun. Everything in my life was good so far. Until one day, a certain incident occurred in which I'd never forget.

* * *

**(Fifteen years later)**

Right now I'm just wandering the southern area of... Ylisse, I believe.

I am 6'4" with a blaze hairstyle and I don my Pandorian royal garb: black hakama pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a dark crimson warrior belt to hold my sword. I am also wearing the Pandorian royal coat, which is a purple half-haori on the right side and a strap that attaches to the cloak so it fits. I wear a black birdlike eye-mask, which is just personal preference.

You may wonder, why am I wandering Ylisse like some sort of Fire Emblem Ryu, instead of living in and ruling the continent of Pandora? Simple.

My parents are dead. They were murdered in cold blood, and I've spent the last 15 years wandering the world and trained so I could exact my revenge. I've seen the world and what it's for. Do I know I'm in the Fire Emblem world? Yes. Do I give a damn to go back? No. This'll be more fun.

I arrive into what I believe is Southtown with my companion, Mei Ling. I found her when I was 12 and she's been with me ever since. I let her go into the forest to explore as the city scenery doesn't fit her interests and she doesn't like the city. I go down one of the streets and I start to see smoke from one of the churches. So I dash down the road to see a group of men setting the church alight.

I hear the leader of the pack speaking with a rough voice. "Gah ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, then put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He took a woman roughly by the arm, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"S-stay away from me! Please, someone help!", the maiden yells, struggling to escape the barbarian's grasp.

I couldn't let this go on further, so I step up to the plate. "You're right, you do have an example to set. The example is those who mess with innocents will pay for it in blood!"

"Ohhhh! We have a newbie on the block! Listen, kid, if your wit was as sharp as your blade, you'd know not to mess with us.", the boss growls.

"Why don't we test it then?", I reply, brandishing my blade.

He wasn't too happy about the response. "KILL HIM, BOYS!"

A barbarian rushes towards me and raises his axe. If Piccolo taught me anything, it's to always dodge. I sidestep his swing with ease, then impale his throat with my sword, and with a final cough of blood, he was done. However, I couldn't react to the two myrmidons jumping to kill me, but they were put down by two shouts of 'Thunder!', followed by two bolts of lightning.

Multiple shouts of thunder...It must be either Robin or Lion-O.

Rimshot? Eh? Anyone? ...I'll stop now.

I look to see Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rushing to the scene to eliminate the rest.

Robin had pale shaggy white hair, and to contrast it, he wore a cowled robe of dark purple colour, rimmed with gold trimming. Chrom was the blue-haired prince and descendant of the Hero-King. He wore a single-sleeved shirt with the right shoulder showing his Brand. His clothing was quite asymmetrical. Frederick had brown hair, wore blue armor of the Great Knight rank, and rode on a horse. Lastly, Lissa was the cleric of the group, and Chrom's little sister. She had two wild blonde pigtails, and wore what looked to be like a medieval maid's outfit, but the metal frame underneath told me that it was more suited for combat.

Chrom knocks away a lightning bolt shot at him and stabs the mage in the heart, then kicks him off of his blade. Robin burnt another one of the barbarians to a crisp with his magic, while Frederick picked off the rest swiftly with his lance. Not wasting a minute, I move up to Garrick, the boss. "Your thugs mean nothing. Now leave, or else you'll have to start picking out tombstones."

"Are you daft, boy?! I bow to no one!" Garrick charges me with many axe swings, all of which miss, and with my slimmer physique, I close the distance more and I slam him into the ground with my fist, then I stab him in the eye, ending his life.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that.", says Robin.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by.", Lissa exclaimed. "But holy wow, Robin, you were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, you're no helpless victim, that's for sure.", Chrom added.

"Yes. Perhaps you may be able to provide an explanation as to how you got here?", Frederick questioned wit his usual skepticism.

Before Robin could answer, Chrom had interrupted him. "Frederick, no more inquiry is needed. He fought to save Ylissean lives, and that's good enough for me."

"But-"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. With all that's going on, would you really have us lose such an able tactician? And also, as farfetched as his story may seem, I believe him."

"Th-Thank you, Chrom.", Robin said.

"So, Robin. Would you be willing to join us?"

And what else could he say? "I would be honored."

"Wait a minute." The young princess looked around craning her head around. "Wasn't there one other man that helped the village?", Lissa asked.

"Dark clothing, bird mask, katana sword?", Robin questioned.

Lissa nodded.

"Yes, I saw him. He got here before we did. Chrom, why don't you talk to him? He was quite skilled with a sword, maybe he could be of use."

"That could be a good idea, why not?"

Frederick didn't approve of this notion. "Milord, you've already allowed one man of mysterious origin into our group, and now you're allowing another? I cannot allow this!"

"I know you're doing your job, Frederick the Wary, but you're going to have to accept my wishes. I've made up my mind."

I overheard the entire conversation. One, I have good hearing and two, they aren't exactly the quietest. The Shepherds walk over to me as I was cleaning and sharpening my blade. I look up to face Chrom. "Can I help you, Lord Chrom?"

"How did you-"

"That Brand on your shoulder is a dead giveaway."

Chrom was surprised, but understood afterwards. "I saw your skill with a blade. Your talents could be of use to us, and we were wondering if you'd be open to joining the Shepherds."

"Those brigands were Plegian, weren't they?"

"Yes."

I had confirmation. "Sure, why not? I'll join you."

"What does that have to do with the question?", Lissa wondered.

I winced. "That is...a really sensitive topic. I don't really want to talk much about that. For now, at least."

In the square, a crowd cheered as we walked by. They came out of nowhere, probably hiding. An old man walked up to us. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick, that's your cue to kill things.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand...But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply.. Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!", Lissa complained.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?", Frederick retorted, an innocent Frederick grin on his face, but hidden behind it was a essence basically saying, "checkmate.".

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you.", she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there.", Robin said.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!", Lissa yelled. Shots fired, shots fired!

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe.", Chrom pointed out.

"Duly noted.", Robin and I replied in unison.

I could tell Frederick was annoyed. "*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize."

"Yep.", I added.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever.", Frederick commented drily. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far."

"But before we go...," I objected. "I have a condition if I am to join the Shepherds."

"Go on.", Chrom accepted.

"If I am to join, Mei Ling must join as well. I'll call her over. Mei Ling!", I shouted. "She'll be here any moment now."

As soon as I finished, an armored bear rushes towards us. Chrom slowly reaches for Falchion, and Robin unsheathes his sword immediately. They rush to the bear, but before they could attack, I tackle them to the ground.

"What are you two doing?! That IS Mei Ling! You guys have horses, I have a bear!" I held them down, trying to restrain them and prevent them from attacking Mei Ling. I took their weapons, then got off of them. "Leave the bear alone." After things calmed down, we left Southtown.

* * *

We started to walk through the forest to get to the capital. It was sunset, and the day was getting dark.

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out!"

Oh my gods, Lissa. STOP. COMPLAINING. You are in a travelling military force, and yet you can't withstand bugs?

"Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom wore a soft smile. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?", Chrom asked.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!", Lissa protested.

"We should probably think about food.", Robin suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Now that I think about it, I'm a little hungry too.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order.", Frederick declared. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!", Chrom exclaimed. He looks away from the fire to see Mei Ling eating away at the meat vigorously. "Uh, Eric, does Mei Ling know that she's eating bear meat?", Chrom asks.

"Yes, she does. She just doesn't care.", I replied. "Food is food to her."

"Oh. Well then...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!", Lissa rejected the offer. "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin? She looks to see Robin savoring the meal.

*Munch, munch, slurp*

"C'mon, Eric, you have to agree with me, don't you?", Lissa pleaded.

*Chomp, chomp, munch* "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She was alone on that front. "*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat.", Chrom said.

"Those are words to live by.", I added.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!", she yelled.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy.", Frederick told her.

"Really?", she questioned. "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite.", Frederick lied.

"Ah..Ah..AH-CHOO! Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit.", I commented.

"Yeah right, Frederick!", Lissa called out.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I yawned, getting up. "I'm going to sleep up in the tree. If anything is wrong, just hit the tree or knock me down."

* * *

**Narrator PoV**

The prince shuffles around on the ground, unable to fall asleep. "...Huh?" Chrom awakens from his sleep. No pun intended.

"***Yawn*** What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa awakens from her sleep as well. I really need to stop that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss...", Chrom said.

She looked at him with concern. "Define 'something'".

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

They were walking deeper into the woods, a far bit away from the campsite. Chrom looked up into the trees and around in the sky. There were no birds chirping, no animal movement, not even insects were audible. Something didn't feel right...

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?", Lissa asks.

"Something is wrong here.", Chrom said. Not a second later, the earth starts to shake violently.

"Aaah! Chrom!", Lissa yells.

"Gods, what—Agh, what is this madness?!", Chrom called, trying to regain his balance. "Stay close, Lissa!" Trees in the distance start to fall one by one. They resounded with a loud boom. Knowing the obvious danger, the best choice is to flee.

"Lissa, run.", Chrom commanded. "I mean it, go!" The tremors continue as the ground from the quake lifts and spews lava, causing an instant forest fire. She runs from the site of the quake and Chrom guides her away from a huge burning tree. "This way!"

They get to a clearing in the forest to rest. "Chrom, what is that?!", Lissa screamed as she looked up at the smoky night sky to see a portal of some sort open up. Moments later, two humanoid creatures appear out of the portal and fall to the ground, then they rise up. They had dark, almost purplish skin with the occasional stitch running along it, and had red, glowing eyes.

One of them roars a mighty roar and black mist spews forth from its mouth. One of them rush towards Chrom and Lissa. "Lissa. Stand back.", Chrom ordered as he drew Falchion.

* * *

**My PoV**

I slept like a child on the tree branch I laid on. I took a deep breath unconsciously, and I got a lungful of smoke. "*cough cough* *wheeze hack* Damned asthma. I entered a coughing fit, barely able to compose a sentence, but I froze once I saw the scene before me.

"What the hell is going"-I was cut short by a flaming branch collapsing onto the branch I was sleeping on.

"Oh. Great. We're in that part of the game." I look down to see Frederick awake, but Robin was still asleep.

"Robin! Wake the HELL up!", I yelled as I threw a small branch at his head.

"Owww… Why did you—What…is…going on?", Robin asked as he realized what was going on around him.

"There is a forest fire and milord and milady isn't here!", Frederick yelled.

That's all I needed. "Shepherds, assemble!", I announced. Rip-off of The Avengers? Yes, it was needed.

I jumped off of the branch and Mei Ling rushed to my side. "Robin, come on!", I shouted, gesturing him to ride the bear with me to the scene.

"Wait, how do we find them?", Robin questioned. At that moment, the sky darkened even more so that even the flames weren't bright. A portal opened in the sky in the distance.

"Well then. There's our lead. Let us make haste!", Frederick exclaimed.

* * *

The fighter zombie-humanoid jumped to land an overhead axe swing on Chrom, but he sidestepped it and slashed it in a wide arc. However, it seemed to remain unaffected, and twisted its head 180 degrees to face Chrom, who was behind him. The creature attacked again, this time slashing to Chrom's right, and Chrom blocks it, struggling to push it off. He manages to push it off and it turns around from the force, allowing him to push the creature over. As it tries to get up, Chrom flicks his sword, pounces on his foe and stabs him in the back, finally killing it.

Chrom rests himself on his sword, and is alerted by his sister's scream. He looks over to see another one of them closing in on Lissa, backing her into a tree. "Lissa!" The creature raises his axe to kill her, but behind him in the portal, a person runs and jumps out to Lissa's rescue and defends her. He wore a mask, and donned clothing similar to Chrom's(I knew who he was, though).

"Don't just stand there! Help!", he yelled to Chrom, struggling to block the offender's lethal blow.

"Right!" The undead creature was distracted by Chrom charging towards it, and so it let up the pressure on Marth. With a twirl from him, and a swing from the prince, they both delivered a fatal slash to the creature, ending the immediate threat. "Quite an entrance. What is your name?", Chrom asked.

Before anything else was said, Frederick, Robin and I get there.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?", Frederick asked, wanting confirmation of the prince and princess' safety.

"Frederick! Robin! And Eric!", Lissa exclaimed.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?", Robin inquired, semi-curious and semi-horrified at the horde of undead warriors ahead.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that.", Chrom answered.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick, you worry too much for your—or anyone else's—good.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Okay, Lissa. The masked man. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Then she noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade.", Frederick announced. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." You mean you know nothing of the enemy. All the same, now we're talking. A battle. I'm looking forward to this. "Let's do this!", I shouted.

As the battle was being prepared for, Robin noticed something on the battlefield.

"Aren't those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes.", the great knight finished.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

Before we rushed them, someone approached us. "Captain Chrom!"

I recognized that voice.

"All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" Yep, that was Sully, all right. The crimson cavalier. And if she's here, then that must mean…. "I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, milady!"

Great… The Ranger-job Ringabel. Sorry, I meant Virion.

"Huh?", she looked over, bemused.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.", the archer said with a husky, French-sounding accent. Or here, it's called Rosannean.

Where's a cock-blocking Croagunk when you need one?

"...The hell are you?!", she asked.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!", he beckoned as she went to fight.

"I'm Sully.", she answered. "...And I'm a Shepherd."

""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

The red headed cavalier gave Virion a "What the fuck" look. "Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"

"How's THIS for an answer?!", she yells as she kicks Virion.

"Sully! As annoying as he may seem, you're fighting the wrong person.", I yell back to her. "And Virion. Stop striking out, shut the hell up, and fight!"

* * *

**With the suggestions of others, I've decided to make a few edits to the chapter. I made it so that two of them are one now. And if you still have unfounded problems, I do not care. If they make sense, I will look into it, if not, then you're wasting your time. Goodralisk out.**


	2. Expedition to Ferox

**Author's note: I have been getting reviews on both my deliverance of the story and the length per chapter. Both of which are founded criticisms. I encourage those that read this to supply constructive criticism when needed. Also, I will continue to go through with and make sure that the action, hilarity, and whatever else will ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Robin gave orders before we began. "Virion, move to the fort and attack from above. I'll stay back and cover you at the base of the fort, and Lissa will join us in the fort! Eric, rush south and take out the axe-wielding fighters! Frederick, take Chrom and move southwest so he can engage the leader. Then, after he is near it, move with Sully to pick off the rest!"

"Shepherds, to arms!", Chrom shouted. After orders were given, everyone did what needed to be done. I rushed to the south and one of the zombie fighters went for a horizontal slash. I ducked underneath it, took its legs from underneath it, and impaled its head as it fell. After it dissipated into black fog, I engage an undead mercenary with a sword. It thrusts its sword at me, but with the deftest flick of my wrist, I knock the blade out of its hand, and when I go to finish it, an arrow hits it in the eye. I look to see Virion from afar, holding a thumbs-up.

"Can't complain about his skill with a bow.", I said to myself.

One of the fighters got to the fort to try to stop Virion, only to be met with a thunderbolt to the face by Robin. Another one of them rush towards me, and I was about to strike, but I was beaten to the punch by Sully making them eat her lance. Literally.

"Oh, come on, Sully! That was mine!", I complained.

"Well, be a little faster next time.", she replied as her horse was trampling the disappearing remnants.

I jump on to Mei Ling and grabbed my pack to get some provisions to eat. I feel a hard, rectangular object, so I pull it out to find out what it was. It was a tome. Elfire, to be exact. "Cool, a magic tome. I use to use this, but I don't know why I stopped."

I was interrupted by an arrow landing on the ground 5 yards away from me. Now isn't the time to recall things. I move quickly into the northern part of the area to pick off the archer, but Frederick stabs it in the head, for it was distracted by me riding towards it.

"Seriously?! Why are my plans to kill these things being intercepted?!", I angrily shouted as Frederick rode by with Chrom. Although, there was a lone axe-wielder ahead. I open my Elfire tome and burned it to cinders.

"Finally.", I said with a grin on my face.

'Mei Ling, I'll distract that merc with magic. You just maul him', I thought.

I jump off and blast fire at its feet. As it watched the fire in front of it, Mei Ling jumped its left flank and clawed it to re-death, I guess.

Damn. These things may be strong, but they're so stupid. They make Majin Buu look like a freaking genius.

Chrom, finally engaging the undead enemy leader, flips Falchion in his right hand.

"Ryaaargh!", the chief roars. It speeds towards Chrom and smashes his axe in an overhead swing against Chrom's blade. Pushing it off, he trips the creature and stabs its weapon arm, then stabs it in the face.

"Well, that was quick.", he says as it dissipates into the familiar black fog.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others.", Frederick reported, gesturing to the masked man who saved Lissa.

He did not reply.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave.", Lissa thanked him.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." His voice was slightly feminine-sounding.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?", Chrom asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me.", he replied. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Not another word spoken, he left.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!", Lissa called.

"Not much for conversation, is he?", Robin questioned.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.", Frederick noted.

Yep, it was his name.

* * *

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!", Robin exclaimed, surprised at the bustling capital.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest.", Frederick mentioned.

Wow. I've played the game before, but Ylisstol is a lot bigger than the game makes you believe. You could fit Caledon in here three times over.

One of the villagers point up to the path leading to the castle. "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

As everyone looks over towards the castle, I see a regal-looking woman, no older than 25. She had a matured look to her, but her features showed much youthfulness to them. Her hair was a lovely golden hue, and on her forehead was an ornate brand, slightly resembling the shape of Falchion's guard. She wore a gold-colored robe with the Roman numerals from 1 to 12 encompassing the collar. She had a small guard consisting of four or five cavaliers.

That was Emmeryn.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?", Robin asked.

"Yes.", Frederick answered. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to be walking around commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then.", Frederick informed him.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her.", Chrom added. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.", Robin concluded.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!", Lissa proudly exclaimed.

"Yes, I imagine she..." Robin's speech came to a screeching halt. "Wait, what? She's your...", Robin questioned, flustered. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes.", Frederick stated. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were "shepherds"!"

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep.", Chrom told Robin.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!", Robin quickly said, slightly bowing as he apologized.

I think life with the Shepherds will be a lot of fun. Minus the constant chance of dying.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities.", the prince said, dismissing the tactician's action.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?", I asked.

"Indeed.", Frederick answered. "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?", Chrom asked.

"Sure, why not?", I said.

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home.", Emmeryn said, welcoming her brother and sister. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while.", Chrom stated.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them.", a white-haired woman said. She wore strong, yet what looked to be light armor, and she stood with strong posture with her hands behind her.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt.", Chrom said.

Phila. That's what her name was. When I played the game, I could never remember her name.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!", Lissa exclaimed.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?", Emmeryn asked, gesturing towards Robin and I.

"This is Robin and Eric. They fought bravely with us against the brigands and I've decided to make them Shepherds.", Chrom told her.

"Well, Eric and Robin. It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude."

"Not at all, milady!", Robin replied.

"It was naught but the right thing to do.", I added.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." It's like he doesn't trust us. I don't blame him that he doesn't trust me. I didn't even tell them anything about my past when asked. I'll tell them.

Eventually.

"Then there's Eric. He appeared at the scene, fighting to save Ylissean lives, yes. But he refused to tell us about his origin. I believe he said it was an 'extremely sensitive topic.'

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these men have your trust?", Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well. The same courtesy goes to you as well, Eric."

"Milady." Robin and I sounded in unison.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always.", Emmeryn mentioned. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace.", Frederick bowed. "Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse.", Phila replied.

"Well. That escalated quickly.", I noted.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us.", Emmeryn said.

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you.", Lissa exclaimed as she took both Robin's wrist and my wrist and dragged us out of the throne room.

* * *

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home.", Lissa said.

Robin and I look around a bit. It was a square-shaped main room with the occasional wooden crate laid about. The windows were of high quality, draped with curtains of the finest silk. From who I recognized, I saw Miriel, sitting at an isolated table, reading. Obviously. I saw Vaike doing push-ups. Sumia sitting down on a crate, fidgeting with a flower. And from my prior knowledge, Kellam should be here somewhere.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!", a girl with curled pigtails shouted, running up to Lissa. That must be Maribelle.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

Is that even possible?

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue...", Lissa replied.

Speaking of bears, where's Mei Ling? Oh, wait, I know. She'll most likely be outside. I look out the window to see her eating some fish nearby a tree. Okay, I'm fine.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!", Vaike said, stopping his push-ups.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?", Lissa asked. "Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Looks like your Attack stat was cut in half, Vaike, because you just got burned. Long live Pokemon!

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?", he replied. Gods. This man is intellectually hopeless. Who in the hell ever thought of pairing him with Miriel? Oh wait, I've done that. Moving on…..

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?", Sumia questioned.

"Poor Sumia.", Maribelle commented. "She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

I doubt it.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom.", Lissa teased.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!", Sumia said, trying to find an excuse.

"So, who're the strangers?", Vaike bluntly asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike...", Lissa retorted, insulting him again. "But allow me to introduce Robin and Eric! They've just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. And Eric. He's unbeatable with a sword. You should see all the tricks they've got up their sleeves!"

"Oh, yeah? Can he do this?", Vaike said before he belched loud and proud.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances.", Robin said.

On the other hand, given how much I gone through over the years, I've faced enough stupidity to last a lifetime. If Robin's seriously going to support it…..might as well throw him under the bus. "Really, Robin? Don't encourage that. Anyway, my thoughts are the same as Robin's, minus the belching comment.", I said.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin, Eric's right! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth, but it seems my hopes only extend to one of you. Hmph!", Maribelle angrily stated, then left.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin.", Sumia told him. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time.", Lissa added.

A moment later, the door opens. "I heard we had new recruits.", a female voice said.

I look to the door to see a red-headed woman. Javelin in hand, wing hairpins, light armor. This must be Cordelia. Doesn't she come later in the story?

**Deadpool: Ladies and gents, this is Goodralisk drastically changing the story! **

**Goodralisk: Shut up, Wade!**

"Yes, our new recruits are right here!", Lissa exclaimed. "Cordelia, this is Robin, our new tactician, and Eric, our swords specialist."

"It is very nice to meet you both!", Cordelia excitedly and confidently said.

"And you as well.", I said to her.

Chrom enters the garrison a second later.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so"— She was interrupted by tripping over…..nothing, and basically planted her face into the ground. I have to admit, it's kind of cute. Kind of like a baby horse.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?", Chrom asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*", Sumia answered, flustered due to embarrassing herself in front of the blue-haired prince. I'm guessing it wasn't the first time.

Then he turns to Cordelia. "Aren't you supposed to be with the pegasus knights? I don't believe you were drafted into the Shepherds."

"Lady Emmeryn allowed my entry into the Shepherds and still allowed me to reside with the Pegasus Knights Squadron."

"Okay. Well then, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Damn it, I hate the cold.

"Regna Ferox?", Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north.", Sumia said. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events...", He trailed off a bit. "Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.", he finished. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any"—

"I volunteer!" Lissa was the first to volunteer.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'm up.", I said.

"I'll go as well.", someone said. Everyone's heads turn to see Kellam. "...What? I've been here the whole time!"

Wow. His powers are true. The 6' armored ninja.

"I... I, um..." Sumia was unsure as to whether she should go or not.

"Yes, Sumia?", Chrom asked her.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way.", she said, pressing her fingers together.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?", he suggested. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine.", Chrom said.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Until then, as you were, everyone."

As everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, I gave myself a full tour of the garrison. I walked down a hall and saw a lounge room.

There were a few small couches about and on the small table in the middle was an acoustic guitar. I hadn't seen one in years. I pick it up, sit on one of the seats and start to play it.

First I'd played the remix of Gerudo Valley from SSB4, because I thought it would be cool to play. I wanted to sing as I played, so I decide to play I'm The Man by Aloe Blacc.

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

_I believe every lie that I ever told  
Paid for every heart that I ever stole  
I paid my cause and I didn't fold  
_

_Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (this is my world)  
_

_Somewhere I heard that life is a test  
I been though the worst but still I give my best  
God made my mold different from the rest  
Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed (this is my world)_

_Stand up now and face the sun  
Won't hide my tail or turn and run  
It's time to do what must be done  
Be a king when kingdom comes_

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

_I got all the answers to your questions  
I'll be the teacher you could be the lesson  
I'll be the preacher you be the confession  
I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing (this is my world)  
_

_It's a thin line between love and hate  
Is you really real or is you really fake  
I'm a solider standing on my feet  
No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)_

_Stand up now and face the sun  
Won't hide my tail or turn and run  
It's time to do what must be done  
Be a king when kingdom comes_

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

_I'm the man  
Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all  
I'm the man  
Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all_

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man (x3)_

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

"Bravo!" Upon hearing that, I nearly jumped out of my seat as a small chorus of applause had erupted. I dart my head up to see Lissa, Maribelle, Cordelia, and Robin clapping.

"Um….How much of that did you hear?", I asked nervously.

"Everything after the second half of that other song you played.", Lissa answered. "But that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

"Not many people do. I tend to repel people because they think I'm either scary or boring. More so the former."

"Well, it seems you are a man of many talents.", Maribelle said. "I do hope we can communicate and become friends later on."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead.", Chrom announced, with several of us already here. Just outside the halidom's walls, we gathered to start our march to Ferox.

"W-wait for me!", a man shouted, running towards us. He wore a cavalier's armor, colored green. The Viridian cavalier, Stahl.

Chrom looks up to his direction. "Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?", Stahl complained.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?", Lissa asked.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all...", he said, muttering the last part.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!", Lissa noted.

"Seriously, how do you forget so much?", Cordelia asked.

"Short term memory loss, I suppose?", I joked.

"Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?", Lissa asked.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here.", Vaike said. "Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Your name is Stahl, right?", Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest.", Chrom answered.

"Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had new Shepherds.", Seeing Robin's puzzled look, Stahl filled him in a little more. "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

As a few hours past, we were halfway up Northroad. But as we got to the bridge, we saw the threat now known as 'Risen.' And there were quite a few of them.

"Gods, have the Risen spread so far?", Chrom growled.

"I'm sorry, 'Risen?'", Robin asked.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one.", Frederick noted.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!", Chrom announced.

It'll probably be hard for Vaike to remember them at all. Wow, bashing Vaike is kind of funny. I see why Lissa does it.

"Mya ha!", Vaike laughed. "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." He had a look of fright. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Dumbass.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

"All right, listen up.", Frederick announced. "...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!", he said, directing that last part with an icy glare to Vaike. "All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Okay, let's get this started!", I yelled as I rushed in on my deadly war bear. I drew Eternity from my sheath and quickly lopped off one of the barbarian-class Risen's head.

**Deadpool: Really, dude? Eternity?**

**Goodralisk: Just roll with it.**

During the entire unsuspected battle, I notice that Miriel finally caught up. "Splendid! It seems I've caught up.", she said. "Now to extirpate these brutes..."

But before she could join the fray, she noticed something in the grass. An axe.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds.", Miriel said to herself, picking it up. "Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Grandiloquent? Definitely.

Vaike, the owner of said weapon, looks around frantically trying to find it in the grass, only to see Miriel….with his axe. "Hey, Miriel, you're here! And you have my axe!", Vaike exclaimed.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." I know he can be stupid most times, but that was a little harsh.

"Thanks! ...Er, for the axe, anyway.", he said.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

Vaike rushed into the fight, axe in hand, and was already cracking spears of multiple Risen soldiers and smashing skulls as well. Miriel, burning them with her magic. And Frederick, impaling many of the Risen soldiers with a spear…and a smile on his face. Chrom truly wasn't kidding. He probably gets off on it.

Cordelia rushed down towards me on her pegasus. "Eric, the Risen chief is at the far north of the field! If we can get him, this battle will be over very soon. I'll take you there.", she said, offering me to join her.

Wait. Isn't Chrom the leader of this squad? I know she has a bit of a *AHEM* problem talking to him, but why is she telling me?

"Where's Chrom? Shouldn't you be talking to him about this?", I shouted as I shot one of the mercenary Risen with Elfire without even so much as looking.

"He's busy with a group of them already."

I turn my head to see two hand axes and a javelin heading straight for her. "Watch out!"

She barely turned her head fast enough and would've been struck if I hadn't defended her from them all. I knocked away the small hand axes with my sword, but the javelin ran right through my left shoulder.

"Eric! Are you okay?", she nearly screamed.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?", I answered through slightly harsh breaths, removing the spear. "Take me to Chrom." I said as I hopped up onto her winged horse.

"But what about the—"

"Screw the boss! Take me to Chrom."

As we flew west to him, I saw 7 of the Risen surrounding Chrom. "Really, Cordelia? You decided to carry me to the boss rather than to the commander of our force?"

"Lord Chrom is an exceptional swordfighter. I'm sure he could've handled—What are you doing?" she asked as I readied myself.

"I told you I'm going to help him." I said, then I jumped off of the pegasus at roughly 30 feet in the air.

"Eric! Are you crazy?!", she yelled.

"No! I'm adventurous! There's a difference!", I shouted as I fell to the ground somewhat harshly, though one of the Risen's face broke my fall. Partially what was going through my mind was that I stomped on it, meteor smashing it to oblivion, but I dismissed it for now.

"Oh, Eric. Good to see you. What now?", Chrom asked.

"Kick some undead ass, and look good while doing it.", I replied.

Left and right, they swarmed him and I, but even a horde of them were no match, and it took both him and I to defeat the boss in mere seconds. One wielding an axe thought it was a great idea to charge at me, so I parried its axe and opened its body to me, allowing me to stab its heart, then cleave it down the middle.

Like it was a dance, Chrom and I spun in perfect sync, slashing and cutting down the Risen that stood before us. Two of them attacked us, one high and one low. Chrom rolled on my back to avoid the low, and I ducked to avoid the high. Each attack meant for the other barely missing us, I thrust my blade into the head of one while Chrom cuts the other in half. Now all that was left was the boss.

I swiftly moved behind it, trapping it with the prince. We both swung our swords so fast, it looked as if we hadn't touched the beast. But our marks were left once we stopped our onslaught. The chief was cut everywhere on its body, black mist pouring out of its wounds before it disappeared.

"Minor setback, but let's get on the road, everyone!", Chrom said as he sheathed his sword.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was long overdue and kinda sucked near the end, but it wouldn't be if SOMEONE STOPPED RE-WRITING MY MATERIAL!**

**Deadpool: Aw, come on! It sucked anyway. I'm making a few tweaks that'll improve it.**

**Goodralisk: Oh, like making Cordelia completely out of character? Everyone knows she wouldn't have had a second thought to helping Chrom!**

**Anyway, I'll fix this, I promise.**


	3. Warrior's Realm

**Author's note: The last chapter was quite a long one and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. There's is a lot going on and it was stalled a little. But! I haven't given up on it! There will be more action, more hilarity, and more-**

**Deadpool: DEADPOOL! Yeah!**

**Oh right. I forgot about that. Well then, let's get on with it.**

**I don't own Fire Emblem.**

"Arrrgh! Not so tight, would you please?", I begged as Lissa tightened the bandages around my shoulder after healing it with her staff. We were in the infirmary tent after the battle and we were leaving shortly.

"And whose fault was it that you got wounded?", Cordelia half-scolded, half-fussed, like a mother would to her child.

"The same guy who prevented you from becoming a human weapon rack.", I replied.

"Thank you for that, by the way."

"Don't mention it."

She seemed puzzled for a bit. "Okay, Eric. Your shoulder should be fine, given that you take it easy.", Lissa said before leaving.

"Why did you do it?", the redhead asked. "Most people would've been hesitant to take a spear in the shoulder for someone else, yet you defended me without a second thought."

"What else could I've done? We're all friends, and comrades, and I'd be damned if one of them died when I could've done something about it."

"You...you consider me a friend?"

"Absolutely. I consider everyone in the Shepherds as a friend.", I said.

"Wait...you've never had friends?"

"Not really. When I first joined the pegasus knights, I was the youngest there and everyone else were veterans. Sumia's the only one I am truly close enough with to call a friend."

"Well, now you have a new friend. Permission to come aboard the Friend-ship?", I joked as I saluted.

"Thank you, Eric.", she laughed.

"You know, we should set camp up somewhere, because I'm starving.", I announced. I got up off the chair I was sitting in and left the tent. From the position of the sun, I'd guessed that it was around 4:30 p.m., and we would not make it to Regna Ferox before nightfall.

"Alright, everyone! Gather everything, take down the tents, for we shall continue the march to Ferox.", Chrom announced.

**(15-20 min later)**

As we walked down the path, Robin noticed an animal figure in the tall grass**(no, not a Pokemon)**. It was a pegasus. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Hey, is that what I think it is?", Lissa wondered.

"It's a pegasus, all right.", Chrom confirmed. "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."

But as he approached the pegasus, the winged horse rears back with its front legs kicking and whinnies.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!", Chrom said, nearly tripping backwards as the horse reared.

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia runs in, but once again, trips on nothing, and faceplants. How does her face not have any scars or cuts on it?!

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*", she sheepishly answered as she got up.

"Well, come no closer. The beast is crazed!", Chrom stated.

Ignoring his warning, she walked up to the ornery pegasus slowly. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you.", she calmly whispered with a gentle tone. It had calmed down after only just a few seconds.

"How did she calm it so quickly?", Robin wondered.

"That's incredible, Sumia! I've never seen anything like it!", Lissa exclaimed.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess.", Sumia said.

"I should say so!", Chrom praised her.

Trying to hide her faint blush at the compliment from the blue-haired prince, she turned her head back to the horse. "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you.", he offered.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage.", she declined. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"But of course. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you wish it, Captain."

**(A few hours later) **

"Hey, Chrom. Don't you think we should set overnight camp here?", I suggested. We were in a small prairie clearing, and it was almost sunset.

"Yes, I believe camping should be in order.", he answered. "Shepherds, we'll stop here for tonight." He turned towards me. "Eric, I've got you a tent. You're one of us, so you should have one of these when we march."

"Thank you.", I smiled. "I'll set up right away."

After setting up all of our gear, it was around 10 p.m.. Frederick was currently tending to the campfire(obviously) and everyone had finished eating a very delicious bowl of wild deer soup. I hunted the deer, and Lissa, Cordelia, and Stahl cooked it. Man, they can cook, but I'm surprised Stahl didn't eat any. Chrom sat on a big rock in front of the fire, and surrounding it were also Lissa and Robin. I, however, was doing chin-ups on a nearby tree. Lissa glanced at me for a second, then turned her gaze back to the fire.

"I saw that.", Chrom said to Lissa.

"Saw what?"

"You, gazing at Eric. Does my little sister have a crush?", he teased before barely dodging a small rock thrown by Lissa. "No! It's just that he seems very mysterious. Wouldn't you guys find it interesting to find out what he's about?", she whispered.

Robin cupped his chin. "Kind of. I mean, he completely trusts us on the battlefield, yet he keeps his past a secret. He's the poster boy for mystery."

"Said the amnesiac.", I said, making him and Lissa jump a bit. "I do trust you guys, it's just that I have parts of my past that are somewhat dark and are kind of sensitive topics for me to talk about. I do not have many friends, save for encountering you all, but there is a reason for it."

I took a sharp breath as I had their attention. Lissa, in particular, sat literally on the edge of her seat. "I've wandered the world for the majority of my life to prevent from being killed. Valm, Ylisse, Plegia, you name it. From when I was young, I was being hunted, yet I hadn't committed a crime. Just that I stood against what I believed was unjust, and people hated me for it."

Everyone was listening, even Frederick moved his attention away from the fire he was tending to.

"That sounds horrible.", Robin said.

"That's not the worst part. I had managed to gain a friend, and she hailed from Plegia." Frederick's brow furrowed at the last part. "I was in Plegia five years ago and I'd decided to lay low, for their people and I didn't see eye-to-eye, so to speak. She'd found me in the desert, nearly unconscious, and offered her hospitality to me, and we got really close over time." I paused.

"Then what happened?", Lissa asked.

"I came back from hunting for some food, and I stood to see a mob of their high-class army meant for the Imperial Guard, sent by the Mad King himself. Because of her, that woman I had called my friend for a year, she betrayed me and nearly got me killed. I never trusted anyone else since."

"That's so sad.", Lissa sniffled, taking out a handkerchief and wiping her eye with it.

"But you guys. I know you guys aren't like that. Plegia seems like a common enemy for both of us. Besides, if you're willing to trust someone you've just met, than that's something that I feel I should reciprocate."

"Do not worry, Eric. Your secret is safe with us.", Chrom said.

"Thanks.", I yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. We've got a march to Ferox to continue tomorrow. See you tomorrow." I walked to my tent and fell straight on the bed set up inside earlier, and went to sleep.

**Deadpool/Narrator PoV**

Little did he know that there was a certain pegasus knight listening to his story behind a tree merely a few feet away from the rest of them. "I didn't know he's been through that.", she mumbled to herself.

**Eric's PoV**

**(The next day)**

Since we woke up early to march, we'd got to Ferox by late morning and the snowy weather was brutal. Not as cold as Canada's winter, but pretty bad. "Brrrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm c-c-cold!", Lissa shivered.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Oh. First amnesiacs, and now you're being a dick to animals. Good job, Freddy. Aside from that, we'd reached the Longfort, which is basically a Fire Emblem 'Great Wall of China'.

"So this is the fortress?", Robin asked.

"Yes, the Longfort.", I answered. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"You've been here?", Stahl asked.

"A few times."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners.", Frederick noted. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation isn't my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse.", Chrom announced.

"Okay then, I will make sure to use persuasion and reason. Here's persuasion, and here's reason.", I said, gesturing to my fists.

Everyone laughed and giggled, but Chrom and Frederick kept a straight face. "Well, it may come to that. Be wary.", the latter warned.

Frederick went ahead to scout. After 5 minutes, he came back. "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?!"

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." He turned in the direction of the fort. "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Great. Thanks, Freddy.", Robin sarcastically said, earning an exasperated glare from the great knight.

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?", Chrom asked.

Before he could answer, a firm voice sounded. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!", Chrom exclaimed.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!", Raimi, the lead guard at the Longfort said.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Frederick was pissed. "B-brigand? Now see here—"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm!", she sarcastically guffawed.

"Really? 'Cause I only remember you as the one who lost to me 12-0 after challenging me to a wrestling match!", I taunted.

'There's only one person that's ever done that', she thought. "Eric.", Her demeanor changed from authoritative to competitive. "I remember that. You still owe me for another match! I've yet to beat you!", she yelled.

"We can wrestle later. Right now, we seek audience with the khans."

"I'm sorry. But I cannot do that. I do not have confirmation of their identities."

"Fine.", I sighed. "Then we'll settle this..."

"The Feroxi way!", She and I shouted in unison.

The lancers let loose their spears and nearly hit Chrom, but he was whisked away in a plume of feathers. He was on a pegasus, saved by Sumia.

"Sumia...?"

"Better hold on tight, Captain.", she warned. "Could get bumpy."

"Uh...right."

She turned her head to him and smiled. "You'll be fine." Chrom nearly blushed, and was staring at her for a good 10 seconds before I interrupted a possibly tender moment. "CHROM! Stop gawking at her! We are in the middle of a fight here!"

I'm a dick.

"Right!", they both said and Chrom drew his sword. As Sumia landed the pegasus, Chrom jumped off and landed with an unnecessary combat roll.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time.", she sighed.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..."

"Well, many thanks to you both.", he thanked her.

"I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!", Frederick warned. Really? No one listens to me when I said it, but they listen to the steward? That's rude.

"Let's go, then!"

"AHHHHH!", everyone screamed. All of us were cut off guard by Kellam's voice.

"How the hell do you do that?!", I asked.

"And when did you arrive?", Chrom added.

"1: I don't know. I've been told I've been easy to miss. And 2: "...The same time as you. I've been with you all along."

"Battle! Right in front of us!", I yelled as I charged up the left side of the gate. Kellam and I charge towards the archers and he just ran through as I was deflecting arrows with my sword. I grab one of the archers by his collar and headbutted him so hard, he was knocked out and Kellam did something to the other two, but I didn't notice. We weren't trying to kill them, they were allies. I found a key on the person of the archer I OHKO'ed.

So smart.

Sumia hit the soldiers at the right side of the gate with the butt of her lance in the face and knocked them out. Stahl, however, had his horse kick the Feroxi mercenary in the ribs.

"I found a key!" Stahl announced.

Chrom got the gist. "All right! Shepherds...CHARGE!" Sully, Robin, Lissa, and Frederick rushed up the left flank of the wall with Kellam and I, and Chrom, Vaike, Miriel, Cordelia, and Virion rushed up the right with Sumia and Stahl.

**(Left side)**

As I got through the door, a Feroxi knight rushed me, but was silenced by a shout of thunder by Robin behind me. The shock was only strong enough to make him pass out, for we didn't want to kill them. We got through and Sully charged towards the merc and stabbed him in the neck, killing him.

"Sully!", I shouted.

"What?", she said.

"We weren't supposed to kill them!", I yelled.

"Oh, right. My bad."

Well, screw that idea now. Let's go berserk on their asses now. "Cover me, Robin! I'll take on the lead guard!", I said as I ran to engage battle with her. Robin ran to the fighter and engaged him one-on-one. He blocked an overhead axe swing from the fighter with his bronze sword and was being over-powered. If he couldn't win with strength, he'd win with his best asset. His intelligence. The fighter's attack was imbalanced, so Robin slipped the axe off of his sword and thrust his blade into his opponent's back.

**(Right side)**

They sort of faced the same problem with the knight, and Miriel blasted the knight with Fire and burned her to cinders. Virion tried to hit them with his arrows, but the merc dodged it from afar and the fighter just pulled out the arrows from his chest. Until Chrom planted his sword in his chest to replace the arrows. The mercenary was a little luckier at first, until Sumia impaled his face with her iron lance. Ouch.

**(Me vs. Raimi)**

"Alright then, Raimi. If I win, you must grant us audience with the khans, and you must admit that I am the superior wrestler!", I said as I took off my noble cloak, mask, and took the sheath off my belt.

"Okay. But if I win, the opposite applies. You will leave, and I will be the superior wrestler!", she announced as she took off her armor, leaving on her spandex bodysuit(incase she saw me so we could wrestle again).

Sure, it was snowing, but who gives a damn? Wrestle on.

As we started our match, everyone was watching, and for some reason, Vaike was the ref. "And...go!"

"Today, I shall win again."*

We got in our stances, started off with wrist control, and Raimi went for a double leg attack. Her head was on the right side, so I cross-faced her and swung her to the side of me. 4-0; me. We got back up, got into the setup for a head-and-arm, and I went for it. "Gotcha!", she yelled as ducked under my arm, bear-hugged me from behind, and did a suplex on me, dropped me on my head and shoulders. 4-4.

A little dizzy, but I regained my senses and got up as I saw Raimi charging for another double. I sprawled so she fell flat on her stomach, still holding my legs and I was on my knees. She switched to my right leg only, so I stepped over her with my left leg, then stepped over with my leg that she was holding so that I could pin her with her own move. I flattened out and pinned her and Vaike called the pin, then raised my arm as everyone cheered. I won again.

**(On the inside of the Longfort wall)**

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors.", she apologized. "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you.", Chrom thanked her.

Then she turned to me. "And you...I'll get you one day.", she growled as she left through the gate to go to the capital.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed.", Robin sweatdropped.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words.", Frederick said. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

"NNNNNooooooooo! The thought never occurred to me!", I sarcastically announced, earning a giggle from some of the others, and an icy glare from Frederick.

"So can we get going, Chrom?", Lissa complained, referring to the cold weather.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer.", Chrom said.

**So, this chapter was nipped in the bud. I was going to have it play out as is, but I thought that I should share with the audience a little piece of my life that I enjoy. I love wrestling, and even though I'm only a first-year wrestler, I've won both regionals and provincials.**

**Point is, I've added my own flare to it, and I hope you liked it.**

**Deadpool: The only problem was that I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Oh, shut up, Deadpool. I gave you the role to be narrator when the story isn't being narrated by yours truly. It'll be extremely important later. Either you take it or leave it. **

***If you got the reference, you've earned yourself an imaginary cookie.**

**Deadpool:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFine.**

**Until next time, everyone!**


	4. One in the Same Sword

**Well, then! This fanfic is finally increasing in popularity! Somewhat. Most of it is from you guys helping me to help make it better. Here's the chapter where we get into the most action early on and I am going to love writing every word of it. I'm going to format the Feroxi tournament differently. Like an actual tournament. What I saw in the game, it was a side vs. side, not an actual tournament to me. Keep calm and R&amp;R, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem(or any other media in here for that matter).**

We were inside the Feroxi castle, the main hall. Like Ylisse's, their castle hall was expansive, however with an extra flair of weaponry set about as decoration. Now that I think about it, it looks more like a convoy rather than a castle. The land of warriors for you. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan.", Raimi said before leaving to notify the khan of our arrival.

Puzzled, Robin spoke up. "The khan is away?"

"Out training, I'd wager.", Chrom confirmed. "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics."

"Oh, please! Battle IS their politics.", I added.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now…", Robin trailed off a bit. "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"Hey, it could be a woman, too. Never must you assume, Robin.", I commented.

"No, please, do go on! I'd love to see where this goes!", a female voice said. See, Robin? You put your foot in your mouth here. I was right. The East Khan entered the main hall.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?", Chrom asked, trying to compose himself a little.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains." She scratched her head. "Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

Chrom clenched his jaw. "Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards...", the blue-haired prince grumbled.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already.", Flavia laughed. Then her expression chanced to a more serious one. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!", Lissa half-whined.

"I lack the authority."

Chrom cocked an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans.", she started. Then I took over.

"See, in Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. I'm guessing that the West-Khan won the last tournament, then."

"Ah, so you know of our customs? What is your name, warrior?"

"I know it's been long, but at least try to remember.", I said exasperatedly as I removed my mask.

Flavia's eyes widened. "Oh, Eric! It's been a while! Look at how much you've grown over the years! You must be taller than Basilio now!"

"I wouldn't bet money on it, but maybe.", I replied.

"Anyway, so back to the matter at hand. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"The next tournament is nigh, and you need champions to represent. Is that correct?", Chrom asked.

"Exactly. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions.", Frederick stated.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel.", the prince said.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

He rested his hand on the pommel of Falchion. "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

As she guided everyone to the Roman Coliseum-style arena, Flavia told me to hang back. "You forgot this last time you were here, Eric. You'll need it in the tournament." She handed me a blank-white tome with a symbol similar to that of those from the Lin Quay from MK.

"My Astral Tome. I've been looking for this for nine years, and it turns that you had it. So many secret spells that most tomes don't provide." I clutched it tightly with one hand. "Thanks for not throwing it out."

"No problem, kid.", she teased, knowing I didn't like being called 'kid'.

"I didn't like it then. I'm sure I loathe being called 'kid' now!", I grumbled to Flavia as she chuckled.

The tournament was setup in your standard array. 16 warriors fighting in one-on-one matches to reach the top as a champion. Or more so, 15 fighters. The West only had seven, so one of the combatants got a by-pass. There were eight of us in the tournament. They were: Chrom, me, Robin, Sully, Sumia, Miriel, Vaike, and Cordelia. I look on the drawsheet with everyone else to see in the first matches: Me vs. Soren(some Feroxi mage on the West), Vaike vs. Randall(a mercenary on the West), Lon'qu vs. ...No one? He must've got the by-pass. Sully vs. Alvin(a random mercenary. Poor merc.), Cordelia vs. Mila(a lance fighter or foot soldier), Chrom vs. Brandon(some fighter guy), Marth vs. Miriel, and finally Robin vs. Sarah(swordswoman).

"Wow." I turned to the Shepherds. "My match is up first."

"Good luck.", Chrom said.

"You'd better win.", Sully added.

"We'll be cheering you on from the fighter's box.", Cordelia finished.

A man at the center of the arena stood and announced to the roaring crowd of spectators. "Welcome, Ferox! We have our annual tournament finally here! So without further ado, here's our first match of the day! He is a man that's travelled the world in search for strength, an exceptional swordsman and talented martial artist. Representing the East corner, I give you...Eric!"

I enter the arena, the crowd roaring with mixed sounds of cheering(mainly from the Shepherds), and booing, most likely from the West side.

"And representing the West, he's an up-and-coming mage from our very own country making a name for himself in the world of magic! Ladies and gents, I give you...Soren!" The crowd cheered as a mage walked through the West gate. He was roughly 5'8" and looked no older than my age(which if you did the math earlier in the fic, you'd know it's 21.). He wore a blue magician's robe, with an Elwind tome equipped in his hand.

"Draw your sword.", he urged me. But I did not. I knew I could beat him without it.

30 feet up, at the top of and bordering the arena battleground was the spectators' ring, the main area for people to watch, and the two warrior's boxes, one for the east, and one for the west. The other Shepherds were watching me fight for our alliance, so I shot them a grin with a thumbs-up.

"How come Eric hasn't drawn his sword?", Robin questioned.

"If we want to increase our chance of an alliance with the Feroxi servicemen, then we shan't hold back our offense. Yet he doesn't seem motivated enough to even unsheath his blade.", Miriel added.

"That's just it. He's not motivated.", Flavia informed.

"I do not comprehend it."

"It's so easy, Teach knows.", Vaike dropped into the conversation. "He doesn't think his foe is strong enough for him to go all out." He looked out to the match. "That Soren guy's just not worth his time."

Vaike knew something that Miriel didn't? Hell hath frozen over.

Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Do you seriously underestimate the Vaike?" The question was dismissed as my match started.

"Aaaaannnd...BEGIN!"

I decided to analyze my opponent's movements to beat him as easily as possible. Sometimes I'm like Slaking. Horrifyingly powerful in a fight, but just lazy. Unless this guy will make me work for the victory, I'm not even in the state of mind to try. Vaike truly is right.

"Elwind!" Soren blasted a lethal gust of wind capable of tearing a man to shreds at me. I jumped out of the way to the side, rolled to slow the momentum, then jumped upward about 10 feet to get over the second wind blast. 'He's trying to keep the distance wide between us. If I can continue to dodge, he'll get sloppy. And I'll strike.', I thought. Then as I landed on the ground, I noticed that after the fifth Elwind incantation, Soren started to flip through pages. "Now!", I yelled.

Before he could conjure the spell again, I closed the distance and had my fist at his face. "It's over!", I triumphantly said as I punched him hard. He staggered back, and I continued to assault him with my hand-to-hand onslaught. My last hit was a Flash Kick(FOR AMERICA!) which hit him square on the underside of his jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Winner by knockout...is Eric!", the announcer roared. The crowd both cheered and booed me as I left through the East gate. As I went through, all the Shepherds were there, congratulating me on my first victory of the day. "Hot damn, Eric! You mopped the floor with him!" Sully was the first to say.

"And without so much as drawing your blade, my good man!", Virion added.

"Certainly you must be an exceptional warrior to do so."

"Nah, I just practice a whole lot of martial arts.", I said. "Remember, I have about as much combat experience as Lissa's been alive, so any regular warrior truly wouldn't faze me." I turned to Vaike. "You're up, 'Teach'. School the guy. Murk him. Do not grant any quarter until he gives up.", I coached him.

"Got it, Eric!", he beamed.

"Enter the axe-wielding powerhouse form the East...Vaike!" Cheering/booing crowd, supportive Shepherds. You get the gist.

"And from the West, a high-regarded Feroxi mercenary...RRRRRRRandall!"

Vaike took a good look at his opponent. He looked to be in his mid-30's, with a scar running down his left eye, and was not overly muscular, but you could tell that he trains. As for attire, imagine a red-palette Deathstroke, minus the mask and gun ammunition. He carried an iron sword for his weapon of choice.

"BEGIN!"

The two charged at each other and clashed weapons multiple times. Pushing each other off, Vaike went for an overhead strike, which Randall blocked with his sword. But the axe was strong, and Vaike was even stronger, so Randall's sword gained a small, unnoticeable chip in it. To Randall, anyway. Vaike saw it, and thought he should take advantage of it.

After five minutes of weapon clashing, the sword's damage was at the point where one strike would break it. Absorbed in the battle, Randall didn't notice it still and went to attack once more. But when his sword hit Vaike's axe, his sword broke in two from the force. Vaike crouched, and by using the curved inside of his weapon, he tripped him, stood with one foot on Randall's weapon arm, and pointed the axe at him. "Yield."

"I...I yield."

"Some lucky bastard named Lon'qu got the by-pass.", Robin complained as Vaike re-entered the warrior's box, decorated with a victory.

Next was Sully vs. Alvin. Like I said, poor merc. He'll probably get castrated by her. It was only a two-minute battle, but it was the most brutal two minutes I've ever seen. Sully struck him with her lance in his sword arm, got off her horse, and just fist fought him from there and beat the crap out of him, rendering him literally black and blue. So, needless to say, she won.

Cordelia's match was up afterwards. She was facing a woman named Mila, a lance-wielding soldier from Valm that travelled to Ferox. For visuals, imagine Selvaria Bles from Valkyrie Chronicles, but with a steel breastplate. Cordelia was doing well, until her opponent struck her pegasus in its wing and downed her. Cordelia narrowly dodged a possible fatal wound and was left with a cut on her cheek. Mila tripped her with her lance and had the tip at the pegasus rider's neck, so she gave in and lost.

Chrom's match followed hers and he was facing an axe fighter named Brandon. "In the East corner, we have a royal warrior of the neighboring land of Ylisse. He's got a strong blade and an even stronger resolve. I give you Chrom of Ylisse!"

(Cheers/boos as Chrom enters the arena)

"And in the West corner, a strong young'un just itching to prove himself. He's one of the best axe fighters Ferox has to offer. I give you Brandon!"

He seemed to be a little younger than myself, maybe 17. He wore a sort of gladiator's helmet, and had armor just about everywhere...except his chest. I never got that about a gladiator. Why where armor everywhere that isn't vital to protect? It's stupid. Anyway, Chrom's opponent tried to overpower him with strength and brutality. Strike after strike, and he wouldn't let up. Chrom deflected a strike from the left. A strike from the lower right. An overhead. He spent quite a bit of time on the defense. "C'mon! Why haven't you attacked yet?!", Lissa yelled to him.

"He's biding his time."

She turned to me. "What?"

"He's waiting for his opponent's movements to get sloppy so he can win with the least amount of effort possible."

"Why would he do that?", Sumia asked.

"Ah, I see.", Robin chimed in. "He's saving his effort for the later matches. Possibly the finals."

"Exactly."

And what Chrom was doing was working. Brandon was getting tired, and it showed in his attacks. He took half a step too far and didn't bring down his axe before Chrom got in close, slashed his chest, and kicked him on the backside of his leg, making Brandon buckle. Chrom followed up with a kick to the back of the head, slamming it on the stone floor, knocking him out.

"And the winner is...Chrom of Ylisse!" The Shepherds cheered for yet another step closer to our alliance.

"Next, we have a masked marauder of a swordsman, he takes the name of a folk legend, and he is as mysterious as they come(Don't I know it.). Representing the West...Marth!"

'Marth' entered the arena. Falchion and all.

"And in the East, a mage who dominates the battlefield of science and intellect, I give you Miriel!"

"That's the man who saved Lady Lissa, milord!", Frederick stated. But Chrom was focused on something else. The weapon Marth held. He had to see it from far away, but he was almost certain it was Falchion, but he couldn't be 100% sure until he fought him for himself. "Milord!"

"Yes, I know."

"Is something troubling you?"

"N-No. It's nothing."

The match ended very quickly, with a win for Marth. (I won't go into much detail here because A: It'll make the chapter longer than it needs to be and I don't want to. And B: The more action-packed matches are later.)

And lastly, the preliminaries' finishing match was Robin vs. Sarah. Sarah had the upper hand for a while until Robin's strategic setup was done and he immobilized his opponent with his magic. He claimed his victory and claimed his spot in the quarterfinals.

The matches for the quarterfinals were: Me vs. Vaike(I'll make sure to kick his ass), Sully vs. Lon'qu, Mila vs. Chrom, and Marth vs. Robin.

"Let's see who's better out of the two of us.", Vaike smugly challenged me.

"I got 10 on Eric.", Sully said.

"Five on Vaike.", Robin chimed in.

"I'll get in on this.", Chrom added.

"Oh, lovely. You guys are going to start a gambling pool now?" I lifted my sword onto my shoulder. "Well, whoever bet on Vaike, you might as well give up your money now.", I said as I left the warrior's box alongside Vaike to go down into the arena. This battle would be different, simply because I was facing one of my own comrades, but I couldn't show mercy. It was either me or him. "Oh, and I also expect a 10% kickback.", I beamed with the cockiest shit-eating grin known to man.

"Eric, you're gonna have to use your sword this time, 'cause, I promise you you'll need it!", Vaike said.

I smiled smugly. "I'm not going to need it to beat you. But simply because I respect you as a fellow Shepherd, I'll humor you."

"AAAnnnnndd…BEGIN!", the ref sounded.

Vaike jumps in the air with an overhead strike ready. I sidestep out of the way and attack with a vertical hack of my own, only to have it meet the steel of Vaike's own axe as he blocked it. After pushing of my attack, he continued to swing his axe wildly, but sloppily and I dodge each one and blocked the last overhead strike. 'His grip is loose, but he doesn't seem to notice.' I mused as I slipped out of the clash of weapons and kicked him away.

"Okay, you seem to be in the mood to fight! Guess I won't have to hold back!", Vaike shouted as he assaulted me once more with another(sloppy) axe onslaught. Dodging them all, he goes for the overhead hack again, but this time when I blocked it, I slipped to the side, used the shape of the axe against him and disarmed him with a slight flick of the wrist. Wasting no time at all, I swept his legs from underneath him, followed with an axe kick to his chest, and finally, I pointed my blade to his throat. "Yield."

"You got lucky, Eric!", he retorted.

Pulling his arm over my shoulder to help him walk back to the warrior's box, I saw some of the Shepherds reaching into their pockets. "Okay, how much was bet on Vaike?", I asked.

"60 gold pieces.", Robin muttered, hating how he lost the bet.

"Cough of six, then. I did expect the 10%."

The next match was Sully vs. Lon'qu. Sully had the advantage due to being on horseback, but you never know. "BEGIN!"

Sully charged him, lance in hand and eager to win. She was fast on horseback, and pressured Lon'qu, keeping him on the defensive and making him dodge a lot. But he was more agile, not wearing armor and all.

She finally put him into a corner, but rather than surrendering, he smirked without showing any sign of fear. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to demount her! "Sully, back away now!", I yelled.

But it was too late. Lon'qu dodged her strike, hopped off the wall and kicked her off of the horse. Sully knew she couldn't get back on, he would take her back off. So this was a battle on foot. She tried to keep him at bay with the reach of her lance and moved forward to attack, but Lon'qu swiftly evaded it, broke the spear, and pushed her to the wall, with his Killing Edge at her throat. "I…I yield.", she said reluctantly.

So I'd fight him next.

Chrom went up against Mila and won. Like I said, not going into detail because the better fights are next. And Robin lost to Marth.(Big shocker.)

* * *

The khans announced that there would be a half-hour intermission before the semi-finals started. So the Shepherds went to the training area next to the arena. It was more so a room not too much smaller than the arena itself.

"Damn, I never thought Sully would lose to that Lon'qu guy.", Vaike said.

"Well, now the only ones left in this tournament for the East are the Captain and you, Eric.", Sumia added.

"I'll bring victory, and our alliance, don't you worry." I stood up. I swear the room temperature lowered when Lon'qu entered the room. "Who, pray tell, may be Eric?" I looked to his direction. "That would be me."

He sizes me up for a second. "Hmph. You don't seem to be much of a threat to me."

"What did you say? I am a much better fighter than you think. I've never lost so much as a single melee fight from the day I picked up a sword, and I definitely wouldn't lose to you."

"Talk is cheap. Show me what you can do in the ring later.", he smirked.

Wow. Lon'qu was more of a dick than I thought he was. "By the way, I've seen your matches. No doubt you are a great warrior, but you lack effort.", he said. "So why don't we raise the stakes so I make sure you work hard?"

"I'm listening."

"Rather than a match of submission, the only way to win is if only one of us walk out of the ring." Everyone's head shot up and their eyes darted towards me and Lon'qu.

"So you propose a match to the death, eh?" I pondered a bit on the idea.

"Hmm…" Everyone readjusted themselves where they were sitting, literally on the edge of their seats. "Very well, I accept your challenge!", I announced as I shook Lon'qu's outstretched hand.

"WHAT?!", everyone shouted.

"Eric, are you nuts?!", Lissa shouted.

"Why the hell are you accepting this?!" Robin yelled as Chrom grabbed my shoulder.

"There's no need to go so far!", Frederick advised, trying to talk me out of it.

"See you in the ring, then.", Lon'qu said before leaving the training area.

I stood there, trembling slightly. "Surely you couldn't accept such a kiss of death, noble warrior?", Virion said.

"Eric, he's just trying to rile you up.", Sumia started. "Don't do this. There's no need to get an-"

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha…."

Everyone's blood ran cold after hearing my laughter. I turn towards them with a demonic grin. "This is great. Finally, a fighter worthy of my true potential! I can tell he won't be a weakling, if his confidence was an indicator. This will be a fight worth enough to use all of my abilities!", I said. Then I sweatdropped for a second. Oh gods, have I turned into Kenpachi?

* * *

With the intermission over, horns sounded off, telling us to come back.

"Okay, we are in the semi-final rounds.", The ref shouted. "These two will surely give a show only the best of the best can show! Give me Lon'qu! V.S.! Eric!"

We both entered the ring, sizing each other up, intimidating the other with glares. "Don't worry, Eric. I'll make this quick."

"You know, talk is cheap, Lon'qu. Let your blade do the talking.", I retorted, playing off of his earlier statement.

"Aannnnndd…..BEGIN!" We both crouched down a little, keeping our hands on our swords' hilt as we circled around, waiting for the other to strike. We both make our quick-draw and clash blades, sparks flying around. He pushes me off and makes for a stab to the right side of my face, so I block it with a vertical blade, move it skyward and hit him with the pommel of my sword in the sternum, knocking him to the ground, but he rolled and got up quickly.

"You recover well."

"You could've killed me then, why didn't you? This is a fight to the death!", he stated.

"I want to enjoy this fight as much as possible.", I answered. Damn it, I am Kenpachi!

"FIGHT ME HONESTLY!" Lon'qu charged me, but I sidestepped, preparing a thrust to his left side. He turned into me, caught my arm and threw me over his shoulder. I recovered just in time to block an overhead strike, and with might, I push him off and go on the offensive. I did what my Earth friend Carryk would've wanted me to do. Spam, spam, spam, dodge, high spam, dodge left, low spam, block, spam! But Lon'qu found a loophole in the pattern and thrust his sword, barely hitting my right cheek. He only scratched it.

I back away a bit, twirling my sword. "You may be adequate as a warrior. But it's not good enough. You need to challenge me, and so far, I'm not being challenged.", I taunted.

With a snarl of anger, he charged towards me and I rushed towards him, clashing swords once more. He goes for a horizontal slash from the left, and I block it. I stab, and he parries. He seems to be close to being my equal.

"Man, Eric looks like he's having trouble with his opponent.", Stahl said.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't bet his life if he weren't sure he could win.", Chrom said, trying to assuage the other Shepherds. And yet, he wasn't convinced himself that I could win. 'You better not die here, Eric!', he mused to himself.

"C'mon, Eric! Beat him down! You can't lose to him!", Lissa cheered.

It was Lon'qu turn to go on the offensive. He rushed me with an unrelenting onslaught of slashes that would hit be pinpoint had I not dodged them. But the last strike struck my mask, splitting it into two. Underneath, I wore a bandana. Visually, think of a brown-haired Renji Abarai. Lon'qu jumped into the air and struck the ground as I jumped into the air, landing on top of one of the posts lining the arena.

"Well, well, well. You've proven your worth as a warrior to me, and managed to even strike my mask. I think it's time I kick things up.", I said, sitting down.

"What's he doing?", Frederick said.

I lifted the bottom of my hakama to reveal leg weights. 90-pound leg weights on each leg. I removed them and stood up.

Lissa tilted her head, puzzled. "A-Are those…?"

"Yes. They're training leg weights.", Flavia answered.

"What could that do? Do you really think you can defeat me by removing a couple of pounds of weight?", Lon'qu asked.

"Don't underestimate it. Oh, and one more thing….", I said as I dropped them, then put on a bone-chilling smile. "…don't blink or you'll miss it."

**(Recommended soundtrack: Hyper SFII Guile's Theme)**

As they smashed into the ground with a loud boom, I jump off of the post and land behind him, rushing at him to attack at high speed. Lon'qu only had a split-second to block. He saw me there, but then I disappeared from his sight. I moved over to his right, then his left, purposely missing my strikes to instill some fear into him. In front, behind him, above him. Everywhere almost at once.

"Go, Eric!" Lissa cheered.

All the Shepherds burst in excitement and all of them cheered as I continued to move around Lon'qu at super speed. I landed on his shoulder and he turned to the left, but I land on the ground. "Gotcha!", he shouts, slashing in front of him. Nothing. Because I'm somersaulting in the air extremely fast. I slash his body from his right shoulder to his hip. 'Direct hit.', I thought.

I back away quickly and put on a smug smirk.

"Amazing! I couldn't even see him!", Robin said.

"He's full of surprises, isn't he?", Kellam said, this time no one was startled at him speaking like usual.

'Screw the intimidation, I'll end this.', I mused to myself. I dashed at him, he swung his sword as I approached, and I dodged it. I got behind him and slashed him everywhere on his body that was a non-lethal blow at speeds that would give Rock Lee a run for his money. Once I sheath my sword, blood sprays from every wound I inflicted onto Lon'qu. He raises himself using his sword, and with his arm pointing outward, I appear on his arm, preparing a kick to the face that he was unable to react to. I land gracefully as he's tumbling backwards from the blow.

**(End soundtrack) (New recommended soundtrack: Mega Man X theme from Project X Zone)**

I pulled out my Astral Tome and flipped through a few pages and found a few helpful incantations. "Tejina:12 otoko no tatakai no buntai(Magic Trick: 12-man fighting squad), Tejina: Kabe u~ōkā(Magic Trick: Wall walker)."

I weave a few hand signs, they weren't needed, but it just felt natural for me to do so. Watching Naruto and all. "Lon'qu, tell me. Do you fear for your life? If not, make your move.", I sadistically said.

He didn't reply, he only stared with a look of hesitance.

"No answer, eh? If you won't make an attack…," I multiplied into twelve of myself. "…then I will!"

All 12 of me dashed at him. One punched him, launching him into the air and all of them continued it. One by one, the clones kept on launching Lon'qu skyward. After all of them disappeared, Lon'qu was left in the air. "Where's Eric?", Cordelia asked. Something caught Robin's eye on one of the stone columns of the arena. "There he is!", he said, seeing me run up the side of it. I jump off of the column, free-falling towards Lon'qu. I tilt myself 90 degrees and start to spin, my right leg extended outward. "Whirlwind Kick!", I shout, hitting Lon'qu dead-on, slamming him into the ground extremely hard. Launching off of him, I corkscrew in the air, grab one of the nearby flagpoles and land on the floor, walking through the gate of victory. Like a boss.

I walk back into the warrior's box, back with the Shepherds. "My word, Eric. You've made short work of a fighter than managed to de-mount and completely defeat my dear Sully.", Virion said. Note to self: If I end up going to Outrealm and end up in the Pokemon world, get Virion a cock-blocking Croagunk, I mused to myself as Sully started beating him up.

"So, you've secured your seat in the finals.", Frederick stated, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah. Chrom, you better win. I look forward to facing you in the finals."

"As do I."

* * *

**So I'm ending the chapter here for two reasons. One: this chapter will sate your hunger for now. And two: I will be backed up on a WHOLE lot of schoolwork and prevented from continuing the fanfic on a regular basis. Don't worry, it's not cancelled, simply slowed down for a bit. The second part of this will have more match details and some time-filler before Maribelle gets captured. Until next time!**


	5. Instigation of War

**I'm back! I've been held up a little with the boatload of work I was essentially buried with, as I mentioned before. I also had to create a resume, for I will be starting to work soon. I will continue to write to the best of my ability and if there's anything wrong, just review. Oh, and a little shout-out to guest Burstdragon for your continual constructive criticism to better the story. In case none have you noticed, I'm a huge anime fan, specifically Naruto, if the ENTIRE second half of the fight between me and Lon'qu was any indicator. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any medias shown in this story.**

Chrom entered the ring as Marth entered through the opposite gate. He drew Falchion from its sheath and twirled it a bit before holding out in front of him, angled upwards. Marth followed suit and did the same action. With the same sword. "Where did you get that?!", Chrom asked, trying to confirm his theory from earlier. Marth stood silent.

"There's no way…." He took a few steps before jumping in the air about 15 feet, stopping in mid-air, then barrels through the air towards Marth to clash swords with him. Because fuck physics. Marth pushes Chrom off and they both engage in a flurry of slashes and parries, fighting with similar sword-fighting styles. Gee, I wonder why. Chrom side-steps a powerful overhead slice from Marth.

"Tell me, where'd you learn to fight like that?", he asked Marth as their blades clashed once more.

Marth just pushed him off and they both backed away a bit. They spun their swords expertly and lunged at each other, steel meeting steel. Chrom turned to see him hurtling through the air similar to what he did earlier. What is with people in Fire Emblem and giving the finger to gravity and physics?

"My father!", he grunted as he slashed and missed Chrom. Marth pointed his sword at him, as if taunting him to advance. "Who is your father?", Chrom asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"

Chrom dashed at him, taking the bait. Marth predicted this and as soon as his opponent's sword met his own in an overhead strike, Marth slipped to the side and spun to deliver a blow to Chrom's side. Seeing this, Chrom blocks it, pushes Marth off and delivers a flurry of slashes of his own. Blocking them all expertly and swiftly, Marth failed to see Chrom's foot sweep him from underneath, bringing him to the ground. He rolled away from Chrom as he prepared an axe kick, lunging to attack. The blue-haired prince didn't even see it, just reacted. Chrom dodged it, tripped Marth and held his blade to his opponent's neck. He won. We won.

But it wasn't over. The finals were Chrom and I.

"Ferox!", the ref started as Marth left. "The tournament is near a close and there are only two warriors left! Since they both represent the East, the East wins!"

The Shepherds, Flavia, and half the arena cheers for their side's victory. "However, we still have two of the best warriors here! Who agrees to have the tournament end with only one winner?!" All cheer for the match everyone was waiting for.

"I shall accept.", I said, not even thinking of walking through the gate and I just jump down to where Chrom was. I point to Chrom. "Let's give 'em a show, Chrom! Or do you think I'll whip you a bit too badly?", I goaded him, knowing he'd never turn down a challenge. Especially from me.

He cracked his knuckles. "Alright then, Eric. You're on!"

"Aaaaaannnnndd….Let the battle begin!"

**(Recommended soundtrack: Namek Theme from DBZ Budokai)**

Chrom draws his sword first and holds it in front of him, with the blade angled upward. I draw my sword and take the one-legged rooster kung fu stance with my sword held horizontally in the air. "COME AT ME, BRO!", I urged him, a grin plastered on my face. He runs towards me and goes for a thrust as I step forward. His thrust was deflected fluidly with my sword. We go into a 10-second frenzy of sword slashes and blocks. I stabbed to his left, he blocks it with a vertical blade and knocks my blade away from him, but not out of my hands. He followed up with a horizontal slash to my left which I defend. I jump back and jump in the air, rolling in the air as I bring my blade down on his. Cool, I can metaphorically say 'fuck you, gravity and physics!' too! I rebound off of his blade to end up trying to stomp on him, which he blocked too. He pushed me off and I rushed in to hit him. I got him for the first few hits, until he caught my leg and spun it, causing me to fall and roll to the ground and pop up from the ground, immediately having to block an overhead strike from Chrom. I slipped to the side, but knowing I would do that, he spun in the opposite direction and made a slash that I could barely dodge, let alone defend against. He ended up slicing a piece of my hair instead.

"Nice read.", I said. "Let's see if you can predict this!"

I moved at super speed and went to cut the same way I did to Lon'qu. Unfortunately, after(somehow) seeing it twice, Chrom knew the pattern in which I moved, and blocked all of them as I backed away.

"I'm impressed. You were able to memorize my movements perfectly after only seeing them twice." I fixed my bandanna. "But you've yet to even scratch me."

I jump up on the arena border and crack open my Astral Tome. "500 Comet Lightshow!" A legion of flaming orbs appear and surround the arena. They fell towards Chrom one by one, but they went extremely quickly so it was still a challenge to get past them. Chrom hit the comets as they fell, barely having enough time to see them. After about five minutes of constantly deflecting, he got all of them. I rush to him and we both attack.

I inflict a cut on his arm, but he tripped me and slammed into the ground with the pommel of his blade. I roll away from another stab, and clash with him once more. "I can feel you slipping. You grow weary." He pushes me off and kicks me into the wall. He was going hardball on trying to get me to submit, but I wouldn't have it. My head became slightly colder due to blood loss from the head injury the prince caused by kicking me into the wall. "Take this!', I shout, kicking him upwards. I jumped up with him and performed Lions Barrage(Yes, I know, I'm a huge Naruto fan, get over it.).

My vision started to blur from the cranial blood loss. However, Chrom wasn't in too much of good shape, either. He had many internal injuries from me, and was bruised quite a lot. "How about one last attack, Eric? I don't think either one of us can continue past that.", he suggested.

We both took our swords and sprinted towards the other. The arena was silent as Chrom and I both passed each other and stood still like in those samurai movies. Everyone was wondering who would fall first.

"Son of a… bitch. I...missed...", Chrom said as he fell, blood spraying from his chest.

"You….fool.", I said as blood sprayed from my left shoulder to my right hip. "Thou hast….hit thy mark…..", I finished as I fell, losing consciousness quickly.

**(End soundtrack)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself in a Feroxi hospital room…wrapped in bandages on my entire torso….and in pain. Lots of it. "Damn, Chrom was tough. I'm surprised that I'm still living.", I muttered.

The door to my room opened up, and Cordelia entered. "How do you keep on finding me?", I asked, partly joking, but mixed with genuine curiosity.

"I just go to the nearest infirmary." She answered as straight-faced as she could, but couldn't help but laugh a little as she said it. "Whenever a battle arises, you're almost guaranteed to be there."

"Really?" I sat up and moved my legs onto the floor. "Well, I guess it's better that you're talking to me face-to-face rather than eavesdropping."

"H-How'd you know?! How'd you find out?!", She asked, flustered.

"You're not that good at hiding. Or whispering for that matter.", I answered, trying to stifle my laughter. And I failed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you wouldn't be flustered, and I wouldn't be laughing!", I said as she playfully/angrily punched me in the shoulder. "Oh, the laughter hurts, but it's worth it!"

"Well, now that you do know that I was eavesdropping, you also knowing my intentions for doing so.", Cordelia asked.

"Yes. If you must, ask away. You must know that there is a limit to what questions I can and cannot answer, though."

"Fair enough. So….", She trailed off. "Where _are _you from?"

"That's the kind of question I can't answer in full detail. Yet, anyways. What I can tell you is that I am not from the continent of Ylisse nor Valm. I hail from another continent by the name of Pandora."

Her eyes widened. "I thought Pandora disappeared twelve years ago! That's what I studied, anyways."

"Not necessarily. It hadn't disappeared. Through means of magic, it was hidden from the rest of the world. Next question."

She thought carefully. "Why did you leave?"

"All I can say right now is that when my parents were killed, I left to look for he who killed them. So I guess vengeance is the answer."

"Last question.", she stated. "This 'close friend' of yours. How close was she?", she asked. That's the kind of question I can fully answer.

"Heh heh. Closer than my mother would've ever wanted to know.", I chuckled.

"What do you mean by…", she trailed off. Then a lightbulb in her head lit up. "O—kay then…", she said as her face grew red.

"Anyway, how's Chrom?"

"I didn't check on him yet.", she answered.

This was definitely out of her character. "Really? I thought you of all people would've checked to see how the captain's doing."

**Goodralisk: Deadpool, I don't know what you're planning, but I want it to stop! Why do you keep on re-writing her out-of-character?! It's as if you're trying to make her fall…in love…OH NO! ARE YOU TRYING TO SHIP US?!**

**Deadpool: Bingo! Don't even tell me you didn't even consider the thought of me helping you out with the ladies. Unless you're—**

**Goodralisk: THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Deadpool: Lalala, lalalalala….!**

"Well, the healer told me that he hadn't woken up yet, and so I wasn't allowed to see him. Afterwards, I came to your room to see if you were fine, and no one was there to oversee your recovery." She hands me my travel pack.

**Oh. That makes more sense.**

"Thanks." I rummage through my pack and take out two cheese-filled buns wrapped in paper. "Want one?"

"Thank you." She takes it and takes a bite.

"Where're the others?"

"Around the various training areas, doing their own thing as they wait for you to recover." She looked over to her left. "Some of them had actually checked on you earlier, though."

I took up my pack, put on my shirt and gear, and stood up.

"Where are you going?", she asked me.

"To check on Chrom, then to talk to Frederick about some possible lance training."

"But you _just_ recovered from a fight!" Ignoring her, I took up Eternity off of the bedside table and walked to the door. "I'm fine. If I can walk, then there's no need to be sitting around."

I walk down the hallway to Chrom's room. There was a healer standing by his door, she turned her head in my direction. "Sir, the patient needs to recover. He can't be bother—"

"The hell he can't!", I interrupted, entering the room anyway and closing the door behind me. Chrom was sitting in his bed, awake. He didn't have his shirt on, his chest instead wrapped in bandages from the wound I inflicted. "Hey, Chrom."

"Hey."

I scratch the back of my head. "I guess we both got caught up in the match, huh?"

"Yeah. How're you?"

"A little bit of pain, but other than that, I'm go—"

"Captain, you're awake!", Sumia shouted, swinging the door open and knocking me into the wall nearby.

"Okay, scratch that.", I hoarsely said as I comically and slowly slide down the wall, Lissa, Cordelia, Robin, and Frederick entering after her. 'A power hidden by her clumsy façade. Perhaps she has the makings of a very strong individual.'

"Oh Captain! I—I mean, we were so—" She was cut off by her usual tripping. And landing face-first. Ouch.

'Then again….', I sweatdropped as I picked myself off of the ground.

"Sumia, you really need to get new boots.", Chrom said. I mentally and almost physically facepalmed. No man could _possibly_ be that dense.

"Are you okay, Captain?", she worriedly asked.

"Not my best condition, but good enough." He moves his legs unto the floor and sat up. "I take it you won the tournament, Eric?"

"Actually, milord, both of you defeated each other. It was a double knockout.", Frederick confirmed. "However, the point is, we've gained our alliance with Ferox. Khan Flavia wants to see you in the arena soon."

Alright then, I better get going." The lord stood up, put on his shirt and gear and slowly walked to the arena alongside everyone else.

* * *

Lissa, Robin, Freddy, Chrom and I meet up with Flavia in the arena, a suddenly upbeat smile plastered upon her face.

"That was an amazing tournament!", she beamed. "You have my respect, along with your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

Chrom's face lit up. "Truly? Thank you, Flavia."

"I should thank you! It's been awhile since I've held full power! Tonight, we celebrate! I hope you can hold your liquor, Eric."

"Hell no! I'm never drinking again! You made me drink Feroxi mead when I was only 14! I lost 2½ kg throwing up because of you! I'll pass."

"Oh, you're no fun.", Flavia pouted. She walked out of the empty arena at a brisk pace.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it!", a gruff voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a giant of a man. He had a goatee and wore an eyepatch over his left eye and was bald. He wore shoulder armor and gauntlets on each arm and a brass neck brace, along with an armoured belt. Once again, armor in all the non-vital places. Gladiator-types irritate me because of that. This was the man known as Basilio.

"I'm sorry, have we met?", the blunette asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!"

"Also known as the 'The Basil King!'", I added.

"Eric, you're so lucky I'm old.", he grumbled. "You did well, kid. I knew that once you were representing the East, I was screwed."

"If I were representing the West, Chrom or I would've been probably been dead.", I joked.

He turned to Chrom. "Still, boy,you're handy with a sword. I thought for sure I had the better man.", Basilio mused.

Chrom stepped in. "You mean Marth? What do you know of him?"

Basilio scoffed. "You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and beat my old champion, Lon'qu."

Everyone turned to me. "Didn't you beat him, Eric?", Robin questioned.

"Ehhh, it was a narrow win."

"Bullshit!", the West-Khan yelled. "You beat him practically unscathed!"

I waved my hand. "Details, details."

"Anyway, I commend you for your win and we'd be honoured to assist you in the upcoming war with Plegia. In fact, I have a present for you." He turned towards the gate. "Come on out!"

Around the corner came Lon'qu, bandaged on his arms, his neck, his chest and had a bandage patch on his face. And that's only what was visible. Apparently, he hadn't seen me, or he'd be trying to exact revenge for the fight.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth in my mind." He scratched his head. "To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth or Eric bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa approaches Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!"

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!", she asked, startled at his reaction.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge.", Basilio barked. I forgot he was gynophobic. "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"Welcome aboard, Lon'qu!", I said.

I swore as soon as he saw me, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"YOU!" He rushed at me, intent to pummel me with his fists. "How could you shame me like this?!", he shouted between attempted punches. 'Attempted' being the operative word as I dodged them all. Piccolo would be proud. "We agreed to a death match, and you win at a considerable magnitude! Yet you allowed me to live! Why?!"

He tries to kick me and I catch his foot, flip him and grab his collar. "Listen to me, and listen well.", I started sternly. "You should be lucky I allowed you to live, for any one of my actions could've ended you if I wanted to. I spared you because it would be a waste to discard such skill with the potential to improve. If you had any brains left after that beating I gave you, you'd be trying to stay alive!" I dropped him, and started to walk away. "Take this second chance to train and surpass me if you feel the need. Your revenge, however, won't come easy, you'll have to work for it.", I finish as I turn around the corner of the gate.

By now, it was already dark, and beating the shit out of some of the country's best warriors will tire a man. I found Flavia and turns out she had arranged for the Shepherds to stay the night before we left. The rooms had one window, and weren't too luxurious, but it certainly beats whatever nature had to offer. I passed out and slept like I hadn't slept in days.

* * *

**(The next day)**

We had left Ferox early, but it still took us a few hours to reach the border. "Hey, Freddy K."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that.", he replied.

"I was wondering if when we get back to Ylisse, you could train in using the lance."

"I accept. On one condition."

"Not if it's another 'Chrom Wants You!' morale-boosting campaign, because I've heard that to this day Vaike still has nightmares about it."

"No, nothing of the sort." His voice then dropped to a whisper. "It's Lady Lissa. She's been trying to get me to 'loosen up' in her words. Her methods are insane! I humbly request that you help me prevent her from doing anything to me."

"I got you, Fred."

Meanwhile, with Robin, Chrom, and Lissa…

"That Marth person is so dark and mysterious…", Lissa trails off.

**(Goodralisk gags)**

"Seems like Marth's got one fan.", Robin teased.

"Well, come on. I mean, he IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

**(Goodralisk throws up for 10 min. straight)**

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!", Chrom yells.

"Lighten up, Big Brother, I was kidding."

I took a ball of cloth, eight fuzzy plant stalks, and a long string. "Watch and learn, Frederick." I climb into a nearby tree, fix it all together and drop it down in front of Lissa's face. "SP-SP-SPIDER!" She swats at it wildly and ends up falling backwards.

"Hahahahaha! Ahahaha! The Prankster King shall never be dethroned!", I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I fell out of the tree. In pain, but still laughing. "Ooh, I'm going to get you, Eric!", Lissa yelled.

"I never knew Eric had a prankster side to him." Robin said as I got up.

"He's done it now.", Chrom groaned. "Whenever Lissa goes on one of her vengeance pranks, she goes overboard. And when that happens…"

"He's finished, isn't he?", the tactician sweatdropped.

"Exactly." Most of the Shepherds shared a chuckle as Lissa chased me. She may be wearing boots, but may the gods be damned if she wasn't quick.

I ran to Frederick. "See, now she'll focus on pranking me rather than torturing you." I started to comically sprint as fast as I could, Lissa not too far behind trying to hit me with her healing staff. Ironic.

* * *

**(Another two weeks later)**

After an agonizing two-week travel with Lissa's constant pranking consisting of pitfalls, water buckets and rope snares, we'd finally got back to Ylisse. Chrom, Fred, Lissa, Robin, and I went to Emmeryn to report of the newly forged alliance with Ferox.

"The expedition was successful, Emm.", Chrom said.

She smiled. "That's great. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from—"

"Your Grace! Milord!", Phila shouted, rushing into the main hall. "Forgive me, but I bring dire news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?", the exalt asked.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

As soon as I heard that, I was livid.

"What?!", Chrom snarled.

Lissa adopted a look of horror. "B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult."", Phila continued.

I was seething with anger and was seeing red at this point.

"If we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. To avoid it, I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"You can't be serious.", the prince imparted. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! He won't repsond to parley, I know it! He just wants every last Ylissean dead!"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!", I yell as I punch and partly smash a nearby wall. Gathering what little composure I had left, I apologized to the exalt, then proceeded to leave.

"Where're you going?", Lissa asked.

"I'm going to rescue Maribelle from that son of a bitch.", I replied with subdued anger. "Then I'm going to decorate the mountain path with his blood and bones!"

Robin, Frederick, and Lissa tried to restrain me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eric, you can't do that! We mustn't do anything rash!"

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"If you go", Frederick started, "she'll be killed for sure!" For a moment, I stopped struggling to listen.

"Think about it.", Robin continued. "If Gangrel doesn't see the exalt, nor the Fire Emblem, they'll kill her on the spot and go on with their lives." They let go once I fully loosened up.

"(sigh) Fine. I won't go to the border. However, I am still leaving. If anyone requests my presence, I will be on the training grounds for the remainder of the day."

* * *

I get to the training grounds, and wanting to practice with the lance and to vent out some pent-up rage, I take an iron lance off of one of the shelves and walk to one of the training posts. I use it more like a bo staff, spinning and twirling it wildly as I hit the post with power behind every strike. It angered me so much that Gangrel would do this. Sure, I've played the game before enough times to know how everything goes, but when you actually live in it and learn of the actual people behind the characters, it's like you're part of their world and you're a part of theirs. "It won't bode well for you to use such a technique with a lance." My train of thought suddenly came to a halt. I crane my head to see Frederick, wielding a lance of his own.

"It worked with me so far."

"And how often do you use a lance?", he inquired.

"Fair enough. Look, I want to be more versatile with weaponry, starting with the spear, but I don't want to sacrifice my style.", I explained. "I'm more suited for agility and precision, not power."

The great knight nodded. "Ah, I see. Then what you need is this." Frederick goes to the weapons' rack and takes a short spear, handing it to me. It was roughly the size of a broomstick, so it was long enough to be considered a spear, but not too large as to hinder my agility in combat. One-third of its length was the leaf-shaped dual-sided tip, enabling for piercing and cutting.

"First, you're going to do what I call 'shadow fencing with the spear'.

You are going to do one hundred repetitions of a piercing motion, then one hundred for slashing. And lastly, you and I will spar."

"Sounds good."

After twenty reps of the piercing motion, Frederick interrupts me. "Your form and breathing are wrong. Lower your center of gravity, step forward into your strike, and exhale on contact. Again!"

Once I finished both, I took a small wooden spear and a shield. Frederick did the same. "If you can get your weapon to my neck, you win. Understood?" I nod.

We both crouched and hid behind our shields. I attacked first, he blocks it. He attacks and I deflect it. I back away to analyse my next move, but he essentially leaps towards me. For someone wearing 150 pounds of armor, he's pretty quick. He jumps and thrusts his lance at my head and I dodge. But not without my bandanna cutting. He stops his offense and loosens his stance, most likely focused on something else. I should've got a new mask, I thought.

"T-That...mark. On your forehead.", Frederick stuttered. It looked to be three deep red comas with the tails inverted towards the center with curved triangles that form-fit the gaps between the comas rimmed with a thick black circle. It was…

"The Pandorian Stamp! Visible only on the body of Pandorian royalty! The only one that could bear it...would...be…" He pointed to me. "Y-You're Eric Pandora, aren't you?!"

"Oh, damn it, you know of my apparent 'legends', too, don't you? Half of them aren't even true.", I lamented. "Don't tell Chrom or anyone else, for that matter. I'll tell them myself at the border.(Given that we'll see Gangrel, he'll bring it up.) My apologies for lying to you all, but could you please respect my wishes?"

"I apologize, Your Maj-"

"Eric is still fine. To hell with the formalities.", I interrupt him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Eric, but my job mandates otherwise. I am to report to and advise the royal family of Ylisse."

"If you do, I'll have Lissa torture you as planned.", I said with no hint of doubt in my voice.

Frederick froze. I knew I had him in checkmate and he couldn't do anything. Considering his options, he had to concede.

"Fine, then. But either you tell them tomorrow, or I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

**So, this was quite a chapter. Drama, humour, action, and the like. And Frederick finds out about my true identity. I hope this wasn't too overdue, I had a lot of things going on. Still, if anyone has any suggestions to make, let me know. Until next time!**


	6. Declaration of War

**Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the fanfiction view level?!**

**Vegeta: It's over 9000!**

**Goodralisk: Nah, I'm joking. It's actually only over 2000. Still, I think of it as a huge accomplishment for me, even though there are fanfics out there that have more views earlier on. Nevertheless, I thank all of you who take the time to read this. I notice that many people read this, but hardly anyone reviews it. I guess I'll count that as good and bad. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter is overdue, I've been backed up by other things. Also, I'm thinking of separating this story into three segments, one being the Plegian War, another being the war with Valm, and another in between the two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any medias shown.**

After the unfortunate accident with Frederick, I donned a new headband to conceal my stamp. I walk out into the courtyard to see Chrom, Lissa and Robin.

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border, and we start first thing in the morning.", Chrom announced as I approached.

Before anyone could answer, a young, brown-haired boy, no older than maybe 16, ran up to us. He seemed to be a mage, as he wore a soft blue mage robe, and a huge wizard's hat of the same colour. "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!", he asked excitedly.

"Ricken? How did you…", Chrom started. "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Wow, Chrom. Great way of NOT treating him like a kid. All but Ricken and I leave the courtyard.

""Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am?", the mage sighed.

"Tough. I don't like it much when people treat me like a child either.", I said.

"Oh, I've heard of you from the others. You're Eric, right?"

"In the flesh. Anyway, Chrom told you not to go." Ricken sank as I said that. "Is Maribelle that important to you?"

He adjusted his robes. "We are, or were, both from high houses. Our families were close, so she and I were best friends growing up."

"I see your will to help her, then." I think for a second, then turn back to Ricken. "Here's what's going to go down. They will have Maribelle at the top of the mountain out of our reach. Most of us will approach the bottom. You and I will take a path to the top of the mountain, and we'll save her. They'll never expect it."

"Amazing! That's a great plan!"

"However…", I started. "We're going to have to leave early."

* * *

**(The next day, at the border)**

From where Ricken and I were placed we could see two people, a man and a woman on a big rock below, speaking to Emmeryn, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds. The man was roughly six feet tall with red, wild hair and a crown. He wore a yellow cape with a spiked fabric collar design and wore black Trickster-class attire with what looked to be maroon-coloured elf-style boots. That was the Mad King. Gangrel.

The woman, on the other hand, was white-haired and pale-skinned, almost gray with purple markings on her face and neck. She was slightly shorter than Gangrel, and she wore a black skin-tight, revealing costume that left little to the imagination. It also had a collar of feathers and she wore a crest on the back of her head, and she wore black stockings coupled with ebony heels. This was his advisor, Aversa. Or as I like to call her, the crazy sex witch of Fire Emblem.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!", the Mad King cackled.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us.", Emmeryn stated.

"The truth? I can give you the truth.", Aversa spoke up. Not that it was intentional, she just had a sensual tone to her voice.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

The dark flier flipped her hair. "You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?", the exalt questioned.

Gangrel cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

He points up above him, showing Maribelle bound at the wrists by rope, with a brigand standing behind her with an axe.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!", the noblewoman demanded.

"Maribelle!", Lissa shouted, worried for her friend.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more…" Aversa tapped her cheek. "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home.", she lied.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!', Maribelle yelled. "Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Looks like you're going to need some aloe for that burn, Aversa.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged.", Aversa said.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment." Gangrel cups his chin, as if he was thinking. "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Maribelle shouted. "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border." She moved her head to the right. "Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

'That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers.", Gangrel said in mock sympathy.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you.", Emmeryn said. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

"You black-hearted devil!", Chrom growls.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt.", the Mad King grinned.

Angered by Gangrel, Chrom gripped Falchion's hilt, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Now then, you give me the Fire Emblem, and I'll return Mari Contrary here in one piece.", Gangrel said.

Emmeryn's eyes widened. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend!", he suddenly snapped, slamming his fist on the large boulder beside him. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…"

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need.", she informed the Plegian noble. "Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean!", he cackled. "What could be more noble than that?" His grin fell to a scowl. "Don't tell me you have forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

He had her there. "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings.", Emmeryn cringed. "Having said that, I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Bullshit! Yours is a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!", he demanded.

"No, Your Grace!", Maribelle shouted. "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" Gangrel lifted his hand, then swung it to the side. "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

Seven barbarians run towards the exalt not a second after Gangrel finished.

"The hell you will!"

Before they got to her, I zoomed past Gangrel, landed in front of the barbarians and cut all of them down. However, one managed to get past me, but was felled by Chrom. "Stand down! Or else all of your troops shall suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one…", Gangrel smirked.

(Or saw, if you care to split hairs.)

"A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

* * *

**With Maribelle**

"Poor, stupid girl…", Aversa started as she walked towards the noblewoman. "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

She was nearly cut off as she and the barbarian that was holding Maribelle captive were struck by wind magic. From the direction in which it came, Ricken came rushing down the hill. "C'mon, Maribelle, you're free! Go!"

"What are you doing here, Ricken?!"

"We can discuss that later. But right now, we have to go!"

* * *

**With Gangrel**

"It seems we have a late entry.", the aforementioned king said. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"How do you not remember the man-or should I say boy-whose father you killed?", I spat, contempt evident in my voice.

"Oh, that definitely narrows it down.", he sarcastically retorted.

"Think back around 15 years or so. Even before that of the First Plegian War." Gangrel looked down, lost in thought. He looked at me carefully, then figured out. "Ohhh, now I remember. How have the reparations gone for your realm?"

"Enough with the mock solicitude! You invaded my home country, dragged it to the brink of destruction and killed my father, and for what?! A weapon of power that obviously doesn't belong in your hands?!"

"Truth be told, I'm surprised that you aren't still there. Your people probably need you more than ever, I suppose." Gangrel said, trying to torture me with every last word pertaining to my homeland. "I really expected a royal to stay back and rule his halidom through these grim times."

Everyone looked at me. "Wait, did he say royal? What's going on, Eric?", Chrom asked.

"You mean you didn't tell them? Oh, this is rich! You mean to say that out of the several weeks you've travelled with this group of yours, not once did you tell them about yourself? Well, I guess I shall fill them in."

I cringe. "No. If it is to be told, I think I shall be the one to tell them." I look to Frederick to receive a curt nod, then look to the rest of the Shepherds.

"*sigh* I am not a mere wanderer, as most of you have thought I was. I am… the rightful heir to the throne of the realm of Pandora, and I apologize for lying to you all."

Some of the Shepherds gasped at the revelation, others scoffed in disbelief. Two of them being Chrom and Robin.

"You've got to be joking.", Robin started. "From what I've read, Pandora disappeared almost a decade and a half ago. You can't be a prince to a land that doesn't exist."

"King, actually.", I corrected him. "And if you seem to know of it, then you must know of the royal stamp one is given when born into the royal family."

"Yes."

I remove my headband to show them proof of my lineage and now all of them believed what I had to say.

"I-it's true!", Robin sputtered.

I turn back to Gangrel to see Aversa help him up on a black pegasus. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I have a war to plan." He turns his head towards the peak of the small mountain we were on. "Captain Orton!", He shouted to a slightly short man of a wyvern rider. His hair was dark and slicked back, and he wore bronze full body armor and wielded an axe. "Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!", Gangrel chortled as he and Aversa flew off.

The Shepherds engaged for battle as I rushed up the near mountain path to assist Ricken, a barbarian and dark mage barring my way. I taunt them to attack me with my best Captain Falcon voice. "Come on!"

But for some reason, before they could reach me, a big blue object blind-sided the two, and the mountain pass switched to a race track.

Oh gods. I know who's behind this.

They fell and when they went to get up, they saw a racing machine barreling towards them. An F-Zero machine, Blue Falcon to be exact. And instead of Captain Falcon inside, it was none other than the Merc with a Mouth himself: Deadpool.

"Okay seriously, what the hell?!"

**Deadpool: C'mon, I'm just helping you out here.**

"By breaking down the fourth wall and bringing a race machine to a universe in which vehicle racing doesn't exist? How am I to explain to the others what happened?!"

**They won't know what happened 'cause they can't see it. Because this is CF's Final Smash, we teleport elsewhere. Meanwhile, the only thing everyone else will see is you knocking them around with your spells.**

"Well… I guess you did help me by killing them… Fine, I let it slide...this time."

I come back to the border and run up the path, finally reaching Ricken and Maribelle. Ricken blasts a Plegian myrmidon with an Elwind spell coming down from the north side of the mountain. "Hold 'em off for as long as you can, Ricken! A few of the Shepherds will be arriving to help us out.", I said as I clashed with another swordsman, flicked his sword out of his hands, and impaled his neck.

The bulk of our forces rushed to the west to take down the enemies there. Chrom ran towards an axe-fighter, and before the brigand attacked, he knew it would be overhead and the prince sidestepped, and thrust his sword into his enemy's midsection while his enemy was still in midair. Stahl moved past him and killed the dark mage not too far ahead with his lance. Virion stood back to protect Emmeryn if anyone were to attack her from a distance, and Frederick stood back to cover Virion, should any melee fighters approach. Ricken was defending Maribelle with all he had, but what he failed to notice was that a dark mage was sneaking up behind her. "No! Maribelle, behind you!"

She turned to face him gathering dark energy in his hand, only to interrupt him by using...her parasol… and beating the fuck out of the mage. I knew in the game she mentions how she is adept in what she calls 'parasol fu', whatever the hell that is, but this is ridiculous.

'Note to self: never piss Maribelle off. Especially when she is within 30 feet of that damned midget umbrella.', I thought.

I was suddenly knocked out of my doldrums by an axe whizzing past my head, hitting yet another barbarian. I look to my left to see a distant Vaike holding out his fist with a grin that said 'I got your back.'

Sully rushed to kill one of the ordinary mages on the far left of the border path. He tried to shoot her with his fire magic, but his attack was intercepted by another blast of magic by Robin. The Plegian could only watch in horror as a spear was rammed through his eye.

Save for the ones protecting Emmeryn, everyone charged up the slight mountain slopes to rout the enemy. I ran to engage in combat with the squad leader until a pegasus made an abrupt stop beside me. "Need a lift?", Sumia asked.

I smiled. "Thanks. Get me to their captain." I hopped up onto the winged horse and we took off to the peak. By the time we were only 30 metres away from him, I signaled her. "Alright, I need you to swoop down and get away when I jump. If I can get in close enough, I can knock him out of the air and send him plummeting to the ground."

"What?! Wh-What if you fall?!"

"It's not the first time I've done something like this. Trust me on this.", I reassured her. She swooped down towards Orton and I got ready. "Steady…" At 25 meters. "Steeaady…" 20. Orton got out a hand axe ready to throw at Sumia and I. When he released the axe, I shouted, "Now!" as I jumped off, drew my sword and deflected the axe mid-air and punched Orton off of his wyvern and fell along with him. We fought each other in mid-air an and it looked like either one of us could die from this fall, until I had bound his limbs and sent him into the ground head-first from 60 feet up.

I know it sounds like Primary Lotus, but it isn't. Who am I kidding, it totally is.

* * *

**(battle finish)**

Lissa ran to Maribelle, panic-stricken. "Maribelle! Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."

"I can vouch for that.", I added as I walked towards them. "She was about to be assaulted by a dark mage until she introduced to them the fury of her parasol."

"I heard from Ricken that you planned my rescue. And for that, I am very grateful.", she said.

I scratched the back off my neck. "Actually, that was Ricken's genius there."

"Don't be so modest. Denial of one's accomplishments is a form of ignorance and simply isn't befitting of a man of your status."

"I'm glad you're safe." I was saved by the bell by Robin.

"Who...? Oh. It's you.", she spat with no restraint of her irritation.

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same.", Robin replied politely, despite the previous statement.

"Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt.", she stated reluctantly. "And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

We walked down the hill to regroup with the Shepherds. Chrom turns towards us, walks towards me and angrily pins me against a tree with his arm. "What the hell, Chrom?!"

"I know I may be trusting to a fault, but I don't take it lightly when people lie to me!"

"I realize that, and I apologized for it. I am truly sorry for-"

"Oh, you'll have something to be sorry for soon enough!", he threatened me.

I blink in surprise. "Chrom, I advise that you don't do anything you may regret. War is already on your doorstep from Plegia. Do you really want another war with me?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"So much as you drawing your sword and I could end the Shepherds. Believe me, I am your ally. I want to be your friend, to place my trust in you, but if you choose to cut your ties with me, that's fine too. However, if you decide to attack me, I can't promise to stay my wrath."

"Chrom, let him go.", Emmeryn demanded.

"Sister-"

"Let. Him. Go."

He moved his arm and allowed me to move off of the tree. Emmeryn stepped forward. "Now then, Eric, would you like to clear things up?"

"Alright." I started. "To start, when I hear people talk of the wealthy life, they usually associate it with stability and peace. That's the farthest thing that comes to mind in regards to my life so far."

"So you mean to say that your life wasn't peaceful?"

I scoffed. "To say that my life wasn't peaceful is an understatement. My life was hell, back to when I was a child, and it was all thanks to Gangrel."

"What did he do?", Maribelle asked.

"First, let me start off with this. I heard your father, Emmeryn, was killed by Gangrel as well, and you were forced to take his place as exalt. How old were you?"

"Ten years of age.", she answered.

"I was only six when he took both my parents. My father was even killed in front of my eyes."

* * *

**Flashback 15 years ago**

I was sparring with my father on the training grounds in Pandora, an open field behind the castle with training posts standing about. I was wielding a regular iron sword, my father wielding Eternity. It was a katana, with a dark purple blade, a pitch-black hilt and guard, and it emitted a slight dark aura. I was only six years of age, barely over three and a half feet tall. I attacked my father with a horizontal slash, he blocked it and stepped forward to my right flank. He goes to stab, but I block with a vertical blade, flick it out of his hand, and sweep his legs from underneath him. His back was towards me, and he was hunched over. "Father, are you o-"

I was cut off by him taking my arm and throwing me over his shoulder. "Never let your guard down against an opponent.", he sternly said, then laughed as he picked me off of the ground.

"Sire!" A soldier run towards us, out of breath.

"What is it?"

"The castle… *huff*…*huff*...the capital…" Before he could say anymore, an explosion came from one of the towers of the castle.

"Say no more. Eric and I shall handle things.", I ran into the castle with my father.

Once we got into the throne room, the king and I were nearly blasted by a thunderbolt. I glanced at the rubble and the carnage to see who caused this. I finally see the invader. "Father, is that-"

"Yes, that is the Mad King Gangrel of Plegia.", He clenched his fist. "Only he would have the guts and lack the wits to try to invade Pandora."

"Come on, men!", Gangrel yelled. "We must find the famed blade that this realm bears, and we're not going to stop until we find it!"

"Or until you're all dead.", I added. He and his two lackeys look in my direction, then cracks a crooked grin.

"Ah, Lester. I see you and your brat have come to make arrangements for our alliance.", he spoke. "Find the Sword of Eternity, and bring it to me, and I can assure you that our two realms shall forever be united. After all, Plegia once was your home."

"Plegia is a screwed-up mess of a country that you and my brother essentially destroyed in your campaign to rule all of the continent we share with Ferox and Ylisse! It is no longer my home." He looked at me, then back to Gangrel.

"And as for the blade, it's power is too great for men like you.", he continued, the last part said with contempt. "But if you wish to use its power…" He held Eternity up for Gangrel to see it, then adopted the Ko Gasumi samurai sword-fighting stance(basically how all myrmidons in the game hold their swords). "...then you'll have to take it from me!"

"Alright, then." he turned to his lackeys. "You two take the kid. He may be just a runt, but he isn't to be underestimated. Kill him...if you can."

My dad crosses swords with Gangrel, and the two of his goons charge at me, conviction in their eyes. I recite a thunder spell incantation and drew a strong beam of light at their feet that would've torn them in half, had they moved any further. "I advise you not cross this line.", I said with a malicious tone.

**Deadpool:*cough*Rayleigh from One Piece!*cough cough***

**Goodralisk: Shut up!**

The so-called conviction was nothing more than false courage as they ran out of the castle for their lives, leaving their king to fend for himself.

"Damn it, it is so HARD to find good help these days.", he muttered. "Eh, I guess it's alright. This way, I can make sure you both die!"

I join my father in the fray, fighting alongside him against Gangrel. Powerful lightning attacks from his Levin Sword flew but crippling arcane magic from me in addition to my father's unrelenting sword swipes and slashes matched him blow for blow. However, the Plegian king kept on pushing the distance further between us and we couldn't inflict much damage in this kept up.

"Father, I have a plan… but it will involve you covering me for roughly 20-30 seconds." I open my cloak to show him binding bars which were powered by magic.

"I see."

"And I will need you to watch my movements so you know where to lure him."

"I got it, son."

My father dashed at Gangrel, dodging all of the lightning attacks dished out by the Levin Sword, and unleashed an onslaught of sword swipes and slashes, averting his attention from what I was planning. When I finished, I signaled my dad to let him know I was ready to spring the trap. "Dad, now!"

He jumped back and from four cardinal points surrounding him, the Mad King was bound by dark magic emitted from the bars. "Release me at once, child!" I flip through the Astral Tome I found in the castle's library. A dark aura surrounds me as I whisper incantations. "Suffocate him, Hell's Coffin!" I roared as runes enveloped my outstretched arm, and Gangrel was encompassed by a black, rectangular, magical coffin, which collapsed in on itself and compacted itself, with him inside it, then it dissipated, leaving a bloodied and crumpled Gangrel lying atop the rubble.

"We defended the kingdom, Father!", I said excitedly.

"Yes, but not without casualties, both human and capital alike. We must rebuild as soon as we're able."

A low groan is heard from Gangrel's body. "Father, he's still breathing."

"Leave him be. He'll die soon enough."

"Grgh…" Gangrel struggles to get up, but manages to get to one knee. "Son...son of bitch. I...shall…NOT BE SHAMED LIKE THIS! DIE, RUNT!" shouted the Mad King, as he somehow gained his strength back, stood up fully, and he charged his sword's magic to its limit in an instant. "AND SO ENDS THE FUTURE KING'S LIFE! HA HA HA HA AHA HA!"

He brought down the mighty thunderbolt that rivaled Mjolnir in power. I couldn't even dodge. I was panic-stricken. But I had managed to move somehow. Or rather, I was pushed out of the way. All I saw was my father within the light and as it disappeared, he fell to the ground as well as Gangrel, severely burned.

"Father, no!" I crawled frantically to his side. He was still alive, but was barely holding on to life. "Damn it, if I'd watched my back, this wouldn't ha-"

"Th… This isn't… your fault my… son." My head shot up to the sound of his voice. "I regret… it not. It is a father's duty***cough cough*** to take… care of his… child."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to fight them back.

"Remem…ber Eric... When we… were threading***cough*** that talisman?" I nodded. He held it out to me. It was a golden sword on top of a silver shield with dark intricate tribal patterns, but it was incomplete. It had survived the blast somehow, undamaged. "I am… sorry I was***cough*** unable to… f-finish it with you. Take it***cough hack* **with you and complete… it with a… loved one… And… Take the… Sword of Eternity… Leave this place… Flee with your… mother. You are… My pride… "

And with that, I saw the remaining life drain from his eyes. Gangrel's servants came back as I was crying over the corpse of my father, and were about to come to kill me as well.

"For…get the kid. We'll retreat… for now.", Gangrel coughed before his servants picked him up. "We'll… take the sword later as well."

I took up Eternity in my hands and mourned the death of Pandora's king. As a person would to their king… and as a son would to their father.

* * *

**(Flashback over)**

"My mother couldn't stand it when she caught wind of his death. She went to avenge his death immediately, but she was ambushed. Her quest to avenge him was fruitless…" A stray tear flows down my face. "She was brutally raped and killed as a result."

"But that also brings one question.", Frederick started. "Why did you leave your home in it's time of need?"

I crossed my arms and leaned on the tree. "Trust me, they needed something, but it wasn't me. Those same weeks I was the target of animosity from the entire halidom. Everyone thought that the king died because of me. And because she went in secret with only one other, everyone thought my mother committed suicide."

It was all bottled up for 15 years, and it was hard for me to continue, but I pressed on after a deep breath. "They all hurled everything, words, stones, anything they thought could hurt me the way they were hurt, refusing to think how I was impacted by it all. But all of those times paled in comparison to one specific night."

"What happened?", Robin questioned.

"It was a late night and I couldn't sleep, so I had went outside for a little fresh air. As soon as I opened the doors to the balcony, an arrow zoomed past my face and hit the wall beside me, and the assassin fled. I knew that I couldn't stay there any longer if people were out there trying to kill me, my own people no less. I packed my things, left the hierarch a note, left early that morning and never looked back. I also swore to myself, to my parents, and to the gods themselves that I would kill Gangrel with my own hand and bring about peace."

"Eric, words cannot truly describe my sorrow for the pain you've gone through.", Emmeryn started. "But I understand what pain you've experienced first-hand. While I don't necessarily agree to any bloodshed your personal campaign entails, if that's truly what you wish to accomplish, then I can assure you that I won't stand in your way."

"A thoughtful gesture.", I smiled. "I do suggest though that we make haste to Ylisstol. We need to discuss strategy first and foremost."

* * *

**(A week later, back in Ylisstol)**

Death everywhere. Darkness shrouded the sky and loomed over the capital, and the only sources of light were the fires that burned all the stands and buildings. Yes, unfortunately, this was Ylisstol. I ran through the halidom to get to the palace when I saw Lissa sitting against a pole, bloodied and beaten. "Lissa!", I yelled, running to her side.

"E-Eric… What's… going on…?", she asked weakly.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. What is top priority is getting you to a healer." I take her up in my arms and sprint to the palace to get her medical treatment until an explosion sent me flying into the wall of a nearby building. I hit it pretty hard, but all I could think of was getting Lissa help. I look to see Robin assisting an injured Chrom.

"Robin! What the hell is going on?!", I shouted.

"How should I-" A mighty roar reverberates throughout the city. Robin and I look up and we see the creature whose roar only held a fraction of the fear and horror it embodied.

A giant black serpentine dragon with multiple pairs of wings tipped with purple, feather-like scales big enough to block out the sky roamed the air. It had three pairs of red, glowing eyes, jagged teeth, and long horns that extended from the base of its head.

"Wh-what in blazes is that?!", Robin asked, horrified.

"No… No… This can't be…!"

"_**The future is built upon the past… But your kind shall never see it.", **_the dragon called, its voice sounding like a corrupted man's. _**"You four are the only survivors left… And now it's your turn… TO DIE!", **_it roared as it breathed black fire and nearly cremated us all until…

* * *

"AHHH!" I quickly sat up and looked around to see myself in my bed in my room. More specifically, the room in the palace Chrom gave me when I first joined. "It was just a dream. Thank the gods." I check my pocketwatch I found in one of the shops before we left for Ferox.

"Ugh… 2:00 in the morning?", I groaned. "Well, I'm probably not going to fall asleep anytime soon, so I might as well go take a walk outside, get some fresh air."

I walk around the courtyard, passing a small hole in the wall of the castle. _Chrom probably did that, _I thought.

I turn around the corner, and I see Chrom and Robin talking.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?", the tactician asked.

"Oh, hey, Robin. Just… dueling with unpleasant thoughts."

"Is one of them Eric's origin?"

"Yeah. I know he has his reasons for keeping it secret, I just didn't like that he lied."

Robin smiled. "Well, at least now I know why he was able to talk to you so confidently the first time he knew you in contrast to me. You and him are of equal status."

"I guess. Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first.", Chrom started. "...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. All of these grim times… They affected Emmeryn harshly."

"Such an experience would change anyone.", I added as I walked in.

"Oh… Hello, Eric.", Chrom said. "Can't sleep either?"

"I had the oh-so-fortunate luck of being plagued with a nightmare, and once I wake up in the middle of the night, I don't go back to sleep. So I decided to take a walk and kill some time.", I answered. "I'd like to continue listening to this story. If you don't mind."

"Of course. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"Damn, it must've been so hard…", Robin stated.

"I cannot say I know how she does it. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families." The prince smiled. "She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace incarnate."

"But, obviously, men like the Mad King would take advantage of that.", I muttered with contempt."

"Oh, believe me. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Aptly phrased, sir.", Marth said as he- oh, screw it- she walked in. "Good evening to you."

"How'd you get in here?", the prince inquired.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove.", Marth answered.

"There? But how would you...?" Chrom trailed off, then he facepalmed. "That was the area I bashed in the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but…"

"Never mind that.", she dismissed him. "I've come only to warn you. The exalt's life is in danger."

"Impossible.", Chrom scoffed. "Emmeryn's guarded at all times."

A sigh from her, she continued. "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future? Have you gone mad?"

"I excepted as much, therefore, let me prove it." Marth draws her sword and Chrom follows suit. "I'm about to save your life…" She turns her head towards the bush behind her. "...From him."

As if on cue, an assassin jumps out of the bushes. Marth throws her sword up into the air, jumps into the air, grabs the blade and cuts down the assassin as she descends. "I trust this proof with suffice?" She forgot to say "Aether".

He looks at the man on the ground, then back to Marth. "Y-yeah."

But another assassin jumps out of a nearby tree and catches her off-guard. Trying to step back, she trips on the sword of the first one and the second one attacked. Barely dodging it, the sword swiped across her mask and cleft it in two, revealing her feminine face and her long, blue hair. Chrom sped past Marth and put down the assassin with a single swipe of Falchion. He turned to Marth and he did a double take. "Wait, you're— You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too.", she smiled. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

An explosion boomed out and it sounds like it came from the castle, so the four of us rushed inside to make sure Emmeryn was okay.

As we got in from the side entrance, there was a whole group of these assassins, a little over twenty of them, congregated just outside of the castle's throne room in the courtyard. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose.", their leader commanded. He wore dark purple and black robes with a V-neck that extended down to his abdomen and wore a dragon-like tasset that surrounded his hips. His skin was dark as well, probably only a shade lighter than his clothing, and his eyes were red. His hair looked neatly groomed in the front and messy in the back. His weapon of choice: a purple leather bound tome, so it was most likely that he was a dark mage.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt?", a red-headed thief asked. "I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"

Inside the throne room, the Shepherds all gathered to defend their ruler.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!", the exalt pleaded.

"Like hell we're leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!", he replied.

The killers entered the inner castle and Robin could already point out the ringleader of this operation. "Chrom, the assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Two assassins and the princeling is unscathed?", the leader growled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage…" He took a quick glance at us and he caught eye of Robin. "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

Marth took up Falchion and for some reason, it started to glow. "Falchion is gleaming…", she muttered.

"What's wrong?", Chrom asked.

"It's not your concern.", the former replied.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you. Anyway, just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers." Most of the Shepherds are in the left wing hallway, save for the three of us, Lissa, and Lon'qu, for these two stayed with Marth to guard Emmeryn. Chrom, Robin and I are about to move down the right wing hallway until we see a woman who seemed to be of the Taguel, a race of beast-people who can transform into various lethal creatures from their humanoid forms. Or should I say, _could. _This was the last survivor of the taguel from what I've seen in the game and heard myself over the course of a decade and a half.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race.", she said.

With a click, Chrom began to unsheath Falchion. "Another assassin?"

"Hold!", Marth said, interrupting him. "Panne is not your enemy."

"You know her?", the blue-haired prince asked.

"Yes and no. I know of her. And I knew she'd come here."

"Well, aren't you clairvoyant?"

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

"...Good enough for me.", Chrom decided. "All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be."

So as planned, Chrom, Robin, and I sneak down the right wing hallway. We see one of the rogues, so we hide beneath a table. Everything was going well… until when Chrom moved to get up, he hit the table, knocking over and breaking a vase, blowing our cover.

The rogue that we tried to sneak up on was a red-headed thief whose addiction to sugar makes healers wonder for days how he doesn't have diabetes. He wore black thief's garb, and over it, a cloak of the same color. He also wore a black headband, and had candy equipped on his person, not to mention the sack he carried. His name is Gaius, and he and I have crossed paths a couple times years before. "I know you're there. There's no point in hiding."

So much for that. We stood up and Chrom raised his sword, pointing to Gaius. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!"

He held his hands up. "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chrom gave him a look of disbelief. "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see?" He twirled the lollipop around in his mouth. "Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Would you be open to proving your good intentions?", the former asked.

"I might… if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel.", he sighed, searching his pockets. "Let me just-oops." Chrom dropped a small bag.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the bag, mmm?"

Chrom waves his hand. "Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you—"

"Let me stop you there. "Candies"? As in, sugar candies?"

Chrom gave a confused look. "Well...yes, I assumed they'd be sweet? But—"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"So… You'll risk your life for us if I give you...a bag of candy?"

"I said "sweeten the deal," didn't I?", Gaius chuckled as he received the bag of candy.

"Just give him anything that deals with sugar and he's sold.", I added.

The thief's face contorted into a face of vexation. "Shut up, Eric. I'll have you know that I've cut down on my sweet intake since we last met."

"I'm sure you did.", I smirked.

"You two know each other?", Robin asked.

"Yeah. We met when we both broke into the same house to steal gold from one of the realm's high houses. Eric, however, did it to give to the peasants of the town. Antillus, I believe it was."

"I remember the time I gave Gaius a tamarind and said it was a candy fruit. Ha ha ha!", I laughed.

"Screw you!" Gaius shouted. "That thing was so damn sour, and I hate it when things are sour! I couldn't even eat fruit after that without thinking of that damned devil fruit!"

"We can reminisce later!", Chrom announced. "Right now, we have to rid our castle of this lot."

Chrom runs to fight an axe-fighter and ducks a horizontal slash before sheathing his blade into the heart of the brigand. I step up to close the distance between two dark mages and I, dodging the spells as they come. I jump off of the wall and stab one in the eye with my sword, then I twist and thrust my lance into the gut of the other. Robin blasts a another axe-fighter behind me with his thunder magic, scorching him instantly.

Meanwhile, on the left wing hallway, while Stahl, Sully and Frederick advanced to defeat their cavaliers, Cordelia and Sumia took care of the other dark mages that barred their path. Lissa, however, was cornered and approached by a brigand, axe in hand. He rose to strike, then stopped as two swords were thrust through his back and out his gut. Marth and Lon'qu handled it. "That'll call for the second time, Marth.", Lissa said.

"No need for thanks. It was nothing."

Chrom, Gaius, Robin, and I snuck up beside the wall to attack the leader, now that his best cavaliers were busy. This time I led the unit of four to prevent any other stealth accidents. I had just looked past the corner of the wall, seeing their leader alone with only one mounted warrior. I turn back to the other three, discussing our plan. "Okay, so he's there with only one cavalier.", I whispered. "So the plan is: Gaius, you throw a wrapped candy out on the ground to distract the cavalier. I will take him out, then Robin and Chrom will attack their captain. Got it?"

Robin wasn't impressed. "You've got to be joking. A distraction pebble tactic? That's never going to work."

"And like hell I'm throwing away one of my candies!", Gaius murmured.

"It's your candy or your life. I could easily just throw you out to the enemy." I was bluffing, obviously, but I know how to sound serious to get what I want.

"Gah! Fine!" He threw a Werther's Original(How do they even have those?) and surprisingly, the horse rider took the bait. I took aim with my spear and threw it, hitting him dead center in his neck. Their captain noticed him fall off the horse, then flipped open his tome as Chrom and Robin both tried to strike with their swords. He teleported, however, re-appearing in magic runes ten feet away. He looked at Robin, then grinned.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!", he announced, blasting an orb of dark energy from his fingertips straight at the two. They dodged it, the orb hitting the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"What am I doing wasting my time with you two? I can just kill Emmeryn myself.", he noted, disappearing in magic runes.

"Damn it! Emm!", the prince shouted, getting up immediately and running to save his sister.

* * *

**With Emmeryn**

Emmeryn saw him approach her, getting closer with every step. "Is this your guardian taguel?", he asked, gesturing towards Panne, who he defeated almost instantly. Physically, she was okay. Although, mentally, she was almost disabled. That man cursed her to think she was being brutally killed over and over again for just enough time to get rid of Emmeryn. "Pathetic. I can admit, though, you were a harder target than I anticipated. Nevertheless, my plan's result shall come to fruiti-"

"Dynamic Entry!", I shouted as I fly-kicked Validar in the face, launching him into the wall ahead. I've always wanted to do that. I can see why Might Guy finds it fun.

Holding his face, the assassin leader gets up. "Gods damn you! Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!"

I run at him, get in close and hit him with a combo of solid chops and punches with swift kicks and knees. He was taking a beating until he saw my next move and re-directed my momentum, channeling dark energy into his fist and punching me with it, sending me tumbling backwards. _Was that Warlock Punch?, _I wondered. The sorcerer charged and held dark energy once more in his hands, getting ready to blast me with a wave. He released it, and before it hits me, I recite an enchantment that allows me to re-direct magic to its user for one use. I grab the blast, spin around and blast it back, disabling his chance to dodge. Hit by a full-power shot of darkness, he fell to the ground.

"Emm!", Chrom shouted, entering the room with Lissa, Robin and Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds entered afterwards. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, brother, I am fine. Eric protected me very well."

"Forgive me, Your Grace.", Lon'qu said. "I was guarding you as assigned, and I should've known he was there."

"Do not worry. All is well now."

"Heh he heh heh ha ha…", the injured sorcerer laughed. "Do you think I didn't plan for this? Did you think this was simply an assassination attempt? This was to set up things for our commando units. Another fifty warriors are approaching to set foot upon this castle as we speak! You… have… No chance!" He blasted the supporting arches in the top of the room, having it collapse onto Emmeryn, he himself dying soon after.

She gasped at it, crouching and tucking her head and preparing for the worst, but I tackled her and saved her from the collapsing rubble. "Are you fine, Your Grace?", I asked. She got up and dusted herself off. "Yes, and thank you once more for preserving my life."

I walked up to the wall of rubble, completely barred from the rest of the Shepherds. "Sister!" I heard Chrom shout from the other side.

"It's alright, Chrom. Get out here while you can, I'll get her to you in one piece! Leave it to me!" I said, trying to assure him of his elder sister's safety.

"No, I'll figure out a way to save her. I'm not going to leave her with you!"

Did I hear a hint of disdain in his voice? "Why not? Do you not trust me?"

"It's kind of hard to when you lie to us about your past!", Chrom retorted.

I start to hear cries of war. I run to the double doors, close them, and lock the handles together with a lance I took from one of the numerous suits of armour around. "Are you still on that?! I've apologized for it, I told you the full truth, and now is not the time to have this argument!", I finished, exhaling a deep breath. "Look, if you don't go now, your escape will become that much more treacherous. You need to trust me on this. Go."

"Argh… Fine.", he submitted with a sigh of reluctance. "Just… make sure Emmeryn AND you get out alive."

As the Shepherds left, the cries of war got louder from the southern entrance. I ran to the throne and started to move it. "What are you doing?", the exalt asked.

"If there's one thing I know about castles, it's that there's always a secret escapeway behind the throne." I easily moved it, showing an underground shaft with a ladder entrance. "Now get going, Your Grace."

"What about you?"

"I… I'll stay back and fight them off. That should give you time, if nothing else."

"Eric, no! You have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"Unlike me, your people still need you, and you can't be there if you're dead! Besides, Chrom will have my head if you didn't live through this."

"Eric…"

"This is the last time I will tell you.", I demanded. "Leave this place immediately. Now!"

"Okay, then. Godspeed, Pandorian warrior.", she said as she descended down the ladder. I moved back the throne and lifted my sword, ready for combat.

"There's no way my luck can be this bad. Damned Plegians.", I mused as I waited for the lance on the door to break.

* * *

**So this was a long chapter, and like I said it was overdue, but I liked typing it. I had been backed up with my job, boxing, and at one point, writer's block. All in all, it worked out. I wanted to put a spin on the usual events and make it a little more interesting.**

**And because of it, I'm going to have Deadpool narrate the story for a bit, probably the entire remainder of this subsection of the story. He's been bothering me to let him narrate.**

**Deadpool: FINALLY! It's my time to shine! I have full power now! Oh, the ships I can make, the havoc I can wreak…!**

**Goodralisk:*sharpens Carbonadium sword* What was that?**

**Deadpool: N-n-n-nothing. N-nothing at-**

**Goodralisk: Look, I'm giving you a chance here, so don't make me regret it. And more importantly, don't make me make it the last time I give you a chance, in a more… permanent manner. Understood?**

**Deadpool: Okay, okay, okay, I won't screw it up.**

**Goodralisk: Good. Until next time, everyone! **


	7. Incursion

**Deadpool: What up, everybody? It's your favorite Regenerating Degenerate, Deadpool! Usually, I wouldn't be narrating, but my friend Eric here-**

**G: Goodralisk! My author name is Goodralisk!**

**Deadpool: Right. Anyway, he's given me the opportunity to tell the story from here on out. I know he was probably boring, but I think I can fix that.**

**G: I never said it WILL be from here on out, I said it will PROBABLY be from here on out. And besides, you were the only option I had, so don't act as if I begged you. Not to mention, you'd somehow force your way into the fanfiction anyhow. Like you've done. Every chapter. This way, you can get it out of your system.**

**Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now to start the chapter…**

**G: Wait! You haven't disclaimed the seri-**

**Deadpool: IKU ZE!**

It had just turned to morning, and the Shepherds were just on the forest path leading to the eastern palace on the outskirts of Ylisstol, not too far from the capital. Luckily, the Plegian invaders hadn't thought of surrounding the east side of the castle when they escaped. Even though they escaped, many of the Shepherds didn't relish the idea of leaving their beloved exalt and brother-in-arms.

But one person was beside himself with grief and worry for the safety of the two: Chrom. He mentally yelled at himself for not saving Emmeryn himself when he had the chance, and equally angry at the fact that he left Eric, one of his best friends, to possibly die saving his sister. He wasn't paying attention much, and walked straight into a tree as a result.

"Milord, are you well?", the stalwart great knight asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you marched straight into a tree, sir."

He held his face, now feeling the pain. "Well, I have been… pre-occupied with other thoughts."

Frederick crossed his hands behind his back. "You needn't worry, sir. Emmeryn is protected by one of the best swordsmen in the world." He sighed a grand sigh. "One thing you can't judge is Eric's character. I've seen him put his body in the way of the blade before letting anyone else taste the cold edge of steel. He will get Emmeryn out of this alive, I swear to Naga."

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom continued to march with everyone else for the next hour until a her heard a noise. "Stop for a second." The Shepherds came to a sudden halt and heard a sort of frantic knocking on wood. Chrom moved around a tree and saw a escape door, trying to be opened, and fearing that it could be an enemy, he instinctively reached for Falchion and told the group to be on alert. But when the door flew open, Emmeryn climbed out, safe and sound.

"S-Sister!" Chrom let loose his grip on the sword, moving to greet his sister with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Were you hurt?! Any way at all?!", Lissa cried, tears threatening to run freely.

"No, Lissa, I am unharmed.", the exalt smiled.

Chrom looked in the escapeway. "Emm, where's Eric? Didn't he come back with you?"

Her warm smile dropped to a worrisome frown. "I'm afraid not, Chrom. He didn't join the escape from what I know of."

The Shepherds started to murmur amongst themselves upon hearing this. "Oh no…!", Ricken exclaimed.

Fear of the answer, Cordelia asked, "T-Then… does that mean… he…"

"No, he is still alive.", Emmeryn confirmed. "He decided to fight them off to give me time to leave, and no matter how much I protested and pleaded, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That fool. I told him that both you AND him have to come back alive.", Chrom stated.

"Chrom, it would do no good to just get angry about things like this.", Robin said. "We must get Emmeryn to the eastern palace."

"Right."

During the march, Sumia moved up quickly to Cordelia. "How are things, Cordelia?", she said with a smirk.

"Fine, I suppose. I just wonder-"

"How Eric is faring? Yes, we're all worried. But I think you're worried for another reason entirely."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Let's just say… you've set your sights."

"I don't follow."

"Do I need to state it so blatantly?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "You have feelings for Eric."

Cordelia's face began to turn red. "W-what? Th-that's not true in the slightest!"

Sumia didn't believe this one bit. "Oh, come on, don't lie to me. I know how a girl is when it comes to the man she loves. I am a girl that suffers from the same problem, and you know that. I've even discussed it with you from time to time."

"Still, Sumia, you're wrong. I don't have… feelings for him."

Sumia thought of an idea. "Anyway, I heard he asked Maribelle out on a date when the war finishes."

"What?! Why would he go out with her? She's not his type.", she whispered.

"Aha! I lied about that. Your jealousy just sold you out.", Sumia laughed.

"Alright, fine! So I may or may not hold some sort of affection for him. What does it matter to you?"

"What else? I can help you!", the brunette whispered loudly. "I know when you held feelings for Chrom, it didn't even leave the ground. If you talk to me about this, I can get you and Eric together very soon."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The group was making good time and got halfway to the palace in a matter of hours. They got to a canyon named Breakneck Pass. I'm pretty sure everyone who ever fell off of that cliff broke their neck in one way or another, giving it its alias.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me. I have blisters the size of eggs!", Lissa complained.

"Oh, come now, Lissa.", Chrom stretched out his back. "Just a healthy little stroll is all! How are you holding up, Robin?"

Using his sword as a sort of cane, Robin replied, "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom. How do you do this every day?"

Chrom smiled. "Hah! Should I carry you?", he joked.

"He's fine, Chrom. You can carry me, however.", Lissa added.

An old priest in green robes that walked along with them kept wringing his hands together and looking at the mountains. "Hmm…"

"Is something the matter, Hierarch? You keep glancing at the mountain peaks.", Frederick said.

"Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!"

Nervous my ass.

"Who is that, Chrom?", Robin asked, referring to the old man.

"Oh, him? He's the hierarch. He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

Robin furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure, but something feels off…"

Robin's instincts were founded, as three brigands ran up in front of them, cutting them off, then multiple wyvern riders flew in from the mountains. "Gah ha har! Time to die, princeling!", one of the brigands chortled.

"Plegians? Damn it, how did they know we were here?!" Chrom drew his sword. "Shepherds, assemble! Prepare for battle!"

Another wyvern rider flew in, and he looked to be the captain of this group. He had a rough look to him and had brown spiky hair. He wore a maroon coloured leather armour with bronze over-armour. This was Vasto, a Plegian commander. "Ahhhhh… Smell that, men? The winds of fortune blows our way and Lady Luck is on our side!"

The hierarch runs off to the Plegians. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel notified you of! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?", he said. That traitorous bastard.

"I've orders to protect a man, yes…" Then Vasto cracked a smile. "But I see nothing of the sort! Only lowly swine! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little pigs, hmm?"

"Uh… You let them go free?"

The Plegian commander laughed. "Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it matters not what you are. The axe shall fall the same.", he finishes, swiping his hand across his own neck, gesturing to one of his men to kill the hierarch. After ridding himself of him, Vasto took up his axe. "Right! Now for the main event. By the end of the night, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!"

He lifts his axe and points it to Chrom. "You there! Ylisseans! Bring to me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, or prepare for me and my men to rend your guts from your bodies!"

"Emmeryn, fall back to the rear of the column.", Chrom said. "We'll fend off these blackguards!"

Robin started to give tactical orders. "Sully! Stahl! Draw out the archers' fire and take them out." Sully and Stahl rushed in, stopped and/or deflected a few arrows with their shields, then took out the archers with a nice lance to the eye. "Now, Cordelia and Sumia. Take either Miriel or Ricken and get rid of the wyvern riders in the south!" The wyvern riders flew to try and barricade the Shepherds' way until multiple blasts of wind magic tore the wyverns to shreds and sent some of the riders to their deaths below with a sickening splat. Yeesh, now I know why it's called 'Breakneck' Pass.

"Let's move in!", Robin called as everyone else ran into the battlefield. Chrom ran in first and didn't even give the barbarian a chance to fight back as he plunged Falchion into his neck. Another one readied an attack for Chrom until a small tomahawk flew in the air and planted itself into his skull. Chrom looked to see Vaike smiling and holding a thumbs-up as he ran to retrieve his tomahawk. Virion hopped onto Frederick's horse and started to pelt the foot soldiers with arrows.

A wyvern rider made his way to Emmeryn and was about to go for the kill until Lon'qu jumped off of a boulder and thrust his katana into the back of the rider. "You have my gratitude, Lon'qu.", the exalt said with a kind smile.

"N-n-never mind it.", Lon'qu answered unstably. Unstably. Is that a word? Eh, I'll get that nerd of an author, Goodralisk to search that up later.

**G: I heard that!**

**Deadpool: You were meant to!**

Robin faced off against two warriors mounted on their dragons. He thought that he was only able to kill one of them before the other got to him, and eventually, Emmeryn. However, Vasto was half-right in his first statement. Probably not of fortune, but the winds were blowing in from the south, and Robin planned to use it to his advantage. He ran southeast and stood in a way so the two were aligned in a sort of single file. With a single blast of Elwind, he defeated them both in one go. Now all that was left was Vasto.

Chrom decided to engage in combat with Vasto. "Have at thee, boy!", the Plegian taunted. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!"

He was flying in low, so Chrom had much to work with. Sure, he had to deal with both mount and rider, but once he got past the dragon's fire, he slayed the dragon, removed his sword, jumped up and tackled Vasto off of his mount. Vasto took a horizontal swipe, but Chrom blocked it, parried the axe towards the ground(**How do you parry an axe?**), and slashed the commander's arm, effectively disarming his right hand. Chrom leaps in to pierce, but Vasto takes his arm and flips him. Chrom jumps back up off of the ground and takes an axe slash. But he was fine. Underneath his shirt was a sleeveless chain mail shirt. So other than minor rib bruising from the impact, the prince was unharmed. All Vasto could do was watch as the blade pierced his abdomen and made him fall to the ground.

"You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border… Your subjects… will die… along with that naive Pandorian warrior… and Ylisse's faith in you…"

The Shepherds regrouped once more as a messenger on pegasus strode up. "Your Grace! Everyone! Flee while you still can! Plegians are coming, and only half a day's march from here!"

"Catria, tell me the border remains secure!", Phila pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, milady. Their might overwhelmed us and I was the only one that was able to escape."

"Anything else? One of their commanders mentioned something about Eric, tell me he's okay to join us soon.", Chrom asked.

"If only I could, Lord Chrom."

"What happened?", Frederick asked.

With a sigh, the messenger continued. "Unfortunately, Lord Pandora… was captured by the Plegians, and they're set to kill him within a month's time."

"N-no…! Dear gods, no!", Maribelle all but cried.

"Are you certain of this?", Robin asked, receiving a grave nod.

"But that's impossible!", Vaike shouted out. "He's invincible! If I couldn't take him down, no one should be able to!"

"He fought valiantly…", the messenger continued, "...but after hours of fending them off, their sheer weight in number started to get the better of him."

"Knowing Gangrel, he would have the captors make sure someone were to relay this message.", Frederick concluded. "Did they offer any ransom in exchange?"

"No. From what I heard, there's no way around it. They simply want him dead, no questions asked."

"Grr… Damn those Plegians! Every last one of them!", Chrom snarled.

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn said, with nary an ounce of fear, nor doubt.

"Your Grace!", Phila began. "I cannot advise-"

"I shouldn't have left in the first place. If it is discovered that I'm away when this news comes to light… The citizens could panic and riot, if they haven't already. More Ylisseans could needlessly die."

She reached into her robes and pulled out a shield of intricate design, with five spherical indents; two on each side and one in-between at the very top. "Here. Chrom, I entrust the Fire Emblem with you. Take it to Ferox. To safety."

"And leave you behind? No way.", he replied.

"The Emblem is of higher priority than all of House Ylisse. Its power has caused too much bloodshed." She donned a kind smile, and with it held her strength and resolve. "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, don't speak like that! You sound as if you're ready to surrender."

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am simply giving what I can."

"Sister, please! This is madness!", Chrom yelled. "Eric put his life on the line for your wellbeing! Don't let his sacrifice go in vain! Be selfish for once in your life!"

"Don't go!", Lissa sobbed. "The people may need you, yes. But we need you too!"

"Dry your tears, love. This isn't goodbye.", Emmeryn smiled. "Chrom, you and Lissa are everything to me. But as for the peace I seek… You cannot see who it is for." She hopped up onto one of the pegasi with Phila. "Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa.", she finished flying off into the sky.

* * *

One week later, the Shepherds got to Ferox to request additional soldiers. Everyone was waiting in the arena for Flavia, and were worrying and wondering both how they were going to rescue Eric and if they would get to Ylisstol in time so Emmeryn wasn't hurt. In accord to stress on the matter, Lissa was out of her mind.

"Emm's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! A-and we'll be back in time to get her, then we'll rescue Eric and everything will be fine! Right, Chrom?"

She didn't receive a response. "Chrom, say something. Say "Of course we will!""

The blue-haired prince in question was lost in thought, and so he didn't hear much of Lissa words. "...I'm sorry, did you say something, Lissa?"

"Fine! Let me know when you get out of your head for a second!", Lissa shouted angrily.

Sumia walked up to Chrom and put on a stern face. "Snap out of it, Captain!", she exclaimed, hitting Chrom and sending him reeling backwards with a punch(albeit accidental) that could give Little Mac's KO Uppercut a run for its money. Flavia entered just in time to see it, and along with most of the others, shared a good laugh.

**Oh, wait, that reminds me… let me re-write this… **

Sumia walked up to to Chrom with a stern look. "Snap out of it, Captain!", she exclaimed. Her fist became cloaked in flame. "FALCON… PUUNNNNCHH!"

**G: NO. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT, DEADPOOL.**

**Deadpool: C'mon, you know that was funny. Don't even lie.**

**G: Okay, it was a little. I mean, Sumia using Falcon Punch is jokes. But we've got to continue.**

"OW!", he yelled as he held his face. "...What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong?", Sumia asked. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." You call that a slap?! Damn! If your slap is a nasty right hook, then I'd hate to see what YOU consider a punch.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm.", Lissa corrected her. "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Um... It's the thought that counts?", she sheepishly retorted.

"Gods, that hurt like hell…", Chrom groaned, trying to re-adjust his jaw.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about.", Flavia laughed, her statement about love earning a small blush from the pegasus knight. "In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army is finally ready. Every last man is itching to fight."

She started looking around. "It's been five minutes and Eric hasn't said a word. Where is he?"

Everyone winced upon hearing his name. "He's… not here.", Chrom replied. "Upon the assassination attempt on Emmeryn, Eric fought off their forces to allow her escape and got captured as a result. They're… going to execute him by the month's end."

"Wait, what? Eric, of all people, captured and sentenced to die?! Are you serious?!"

"All of Ylisse couldn't be more serious, I'm afraid."

The East Khan hefted her weapon onto her shoulder. "Well I've got an axe here to grind, and that Plegian scum is the best way to break it in."

Chrom raised a brow. "You're coming too?"

"Of course! Eric is like a son to me, I won't allow him to die without a fight!" She gave a small smile. "And besides, a khan must have her fun as well. I'm even bringing my insignificant other, Basilio. The oaf's not good for much, but he may stop a few stray arrows."

Speaking of the man, Basilio ran into the arena. "Chrom! Good gods, I've looking for you all over!"

"Is something the matter?", he asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I fear... Ylisstol...has fallen."

Chrom's eyes widened immediately. "What?!"

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed at the end of the month."

Hearing that, Lissa just about fainted. "Li-Lissa? Lissa!", Robin yelled.

The prince ground his teeth. "Damn it, same as Eric…"

"Eric was captured as well? How in the hell was he caught?!" Basilio questioned.

"When our castle was attacked, he and Emmeryn were separated from the rest of us. With the enemy approaching, to allow her to escape, Eric decided to hold them off. The number overwhelmed him and he was caught in their clutches."

"Gangrel's not even trying to be subtle anymore. It has to be a trap.", Flavia stated.

NO FUCKING DUH.

"He knew that our scouts would relay this message back. Now before we come to any hasty conclus-"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!", Chrom interrupted.

"Well that's one option, but, uh… We've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war, eh?"

"Trap or not, Basilio, I don't give a shit!", Chrom growled. "He's going to murder my sister and one of my best friends!"

Flavia raised her hand to Chrom. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we shouldn't do anything rash. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save those two."

"They are both right.", Robin added. "I'll conjure up some strategy to get them back, I promise."

"Alright, I leave it to you, Robin."

"Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've two blue bloods to save!"

* * *

**Eric's PoV**

I awoke in the late morning, inside of an unfamiliar tent. I don't usually sleep sitting up, and I don't remember sleep being this uncomfortable at all. I try to get up, but I am bound by rope. Now I get it. I wasn't sleeping. I was kidnapped.

I didn't remember much of the recent events. All I could remember was a figure… and then darkness. I looked outside of the open tent flaps to learn that I was in Ylisstol no longer. I was in the desert. The Plegian desert.

"Wow. Almost 16 years of eluding empires and a guerilla force of fifty is all it took to beat you, Eric?", I muttered to myself. "Man, you've lost your game." I struggled to free myself, yet the effort was futile, save for earning myself rope burn. Then suddenly, I hear footsteps that sounded like the clicking of heels on the stone ground, so I stop my attempts to free myself, waiting for whomever it was to enter.

The person in question: a woman of tall height, around 5'10". Her pale porcelain skin and extra-long bleach blonde hair was a stark contrast to her attire. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt which beared the Grimleal mark on the chest in black and black tights, her outfit showing how… er… well-endowed she was. Over it, she wore a beige hooded cloak, and to finish her outfit, black heels.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the sleeping beauty finally awoke.", the woman said with a hint of a seductive tone.

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want, woman?", I stated firmly.

"Oh, don't be so rough with me.", she whined. "That is, not now at least."

"Keep dreaming." Man. I thought Aversa was bad.

"Gangrel takes a great deal of interest in you-"

"Yeah, well, I don't do that. I'm only interested in women, but thanks for the offer.", I deadpanned.

"Oh, I can tell. You look like a strong, handsome man with conviction, and you have everything, save for a woman by your side with equal strength and beauty."

"If this is your method of interrogation, you need to find something more effective than hollow flattery."

"Your weapon holds tremendous power. And so does Eternity.", she said with a smirk.

"...?! G-Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!", I yelled, earning a small laugh from her.

"This woman has a name. You may call me Alice. As I was saying, Eternity is a powerful sword, but its full potential is sealed. And in order to unlock it-"

"You wish for me to tell you its incantation, for Gangrel to get ahold of its power?", I finished.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman for offering!", she beamed as she sat on my lap and faced me. "And if you do… I could find some sort of way to… repay you."

I know what she was planning. "Sorry, but I'll pass."

Her look switched from playful to just dark. She raised her fist with bronze knuckles(I know it's brass, but work with me. It's the time they're in.) and delivered a series of punches. "Look, I don't have time to waste on you, and I don't believe I gave you a choice on the matter."

"Okay, see, this is an interrogation.", I noted. "If you thought you could bribe me with sex, you truly are wasting your time-Grraaahhh!" She recites a spell and electrocutes me. Talk about shock therapy.

"You are going to give me the incantation, one way or another.", she growled.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Before my father died, he gave me puzzles that only I would be able to solve to find the truth. To this day, I haven't been able to find it."

She got off of me and stood up. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll get someone else to make you sing." She walked outside and called out to someone. "Tharja! Take over, I'm tapping out for now!"

Wait, what?! Tharja?! She's here?!

"How are you having trouble? Well, no matter who this man may be, I'll make him talk.", she said grimly. The woman in question walked into the tent. For someone from Plegia, she is quite pale-skinned. She had dark hair, brown eyes and gave off an aura so dark, just her presence unnerves any who approaches her. She wore black translucent full-body tights with her smallclothes underneath and a black cape with a gold lining.

"Tharja.", I spat.

"E-Eric.", she stuttered, hiding her gaze with her bangs.

"How's your day, because mine is just swell.", I sarcastically supplied.

"I'm so sorry that I-"

"That you what? Sold me out to the Plegians years ago, and directly to Gangrel, no less?!" I clenched my fists tightly. "You and I were friends once. We became closer and even loved one another at a point."

"I know, but for once in my life, I was scared.", she sadly said. "All the things I heard about you… I didn't know what to do… But I got to know this wonderful, compassionate, chivalrous man… If I could change the events of that day, I would."

"Well, you've made your choice already, Tharja. And now I am here before you, helpless and awaiting death at the hands of your sovereign, like you requested. I hope to the gods you're happy. Happy to know that your king is one step closer to dragging this continent to hell!"

"I told you I was sorry! What else do you want from me?! I can't fix this, both you and I will end up dead!", she retorted.

I took a deep breath. "Do you really want to atone for what you did?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"Then… there is one thing you can do.", I told her before Alice interrupted.

"C'mon, Tharja. Take the prisoner with you. We've received word that a small band of Ylisseans are moving this way. We must get to the capital before they reach us."

They both untied me, my hands and feet still bound together by both metal cuffs and a curse. They took me up, the camp was packed by the other soldiers and we left, making our way towards the castle.

* * *

**This chapter felt really short to me, but before I knew it, I was 4.5k+ into it. My updating is really inconsistent, this chapter being posted only five days after the last, but bear with me.**

**Also, in regards to Tharja, she's the girl whom I've mentioned before that "betrayed my trust." or to Cordelia, was "closer than my mother would've wanted to know". Sorry if she was written OOC, but it fit a lot better as I wrote the exchange. **

**Deadpool: You said this was my time to narrate, you liar!**

**Goodralisk: Oh, calm yourself! This is my story, and this is how I do it! If it's such a problem, write a review, and I will read it lat- Wait, I'm getting an e-mail. ...Let me check it… It's from… RagingSexMachine73? *ahem***

**Goodralisk, why won't you let me narrate the stor-Deadpool, seriously?! **

**Deadpool: To be fair, you gave me the option.**

**Goodralisk: Ugh. Fine. Just leave me the hell alone. Until next time, everyone! **


	8. Royal Liberation

**G: Deadpool, stop complaining. I told you that I'd let you narrate. **

**Deadpool: Yeah, and you broke that promise!**

**G: It wasn't a promise, but yes, I did, and you're going to right now. So long as you DISCLAIM THE SERIES THIS TIME!**

**Deadpool: Fine. **

**We don't own Fire Emblem, nor any medias mentioned.**

It had reached the time mark in which in by tomorrow's end, both Eric and Emmeryn would be executed. The Ylisseans weren't too far from the capital, and they weren't going to allow anything to stop them. In theory, anyway.

"Strange, isn't it?", Robin wondered aloud.

"What is?", Chrom asked.

"We're deep in Plegian territory, out in the open no less, and yet we haven't experienced any sort of trouble. I think it would be best if we scouted the area once more."

"Alright, then. Cordelia! Sumia!", Chrom called.

The two arrived on cue, although Sumia face-planted… again… for the umpteenth time… Seriously, how is she scar or bruise-free?

"I need you two to scout ahead and check to see if there's any Plegian troops waiting for us."

"Yes, sir!", they answered in unison. They mounted up and took off, and after 10 minutes of scanning the area, they still saw nothing.

"This is odd, Sumia.", Cordelia said. "How is it that we haven't seen any of their troops yet? I would've expected at least one attack."

"I don't know. Maybe they-Wait, what is that?" Sumia pointed out a cluster of Plegian soldiers walking towards the capital. She and Cordelia flew in lower to get a closer look. Within the squad, surrounded by many of their troops was Eric, bound and unarmed.

"It's Eric! They're taking him to the capital!" Sumia, you win the award for 'Best At Stating The Obvious.'

"We must relay this information to the captain!", Cordelia announced, turning back around.

Chrom saw them fly in not too much later, and without even coming to a complete stop, the redhead jumped off of her pegasus. "Captain! Captain, urgent news!"

"Calm down. What's going on?", he asked.

"There's a small band of the Plegian Guard a mile or so ahead down south. They have Eric!"

"W-What?! Are you sure of this?" Receiving a nod from both of them, Chrom calls to the Shepherds. "Shepherds, our scouts have spotted Eric one mile from here, so we will make all due haste and double our speed!"

* * *

**With Eric, hours later(still in Deadpool PoV)**

It was mid-afternoon now, around five o'clock or so, and the Plegian capital was within eyesight, underneath a giant dragon skull, without a doubt, the skull of the fell dragon. Eric looked around and at the spearhead of the group was their squad leader. His name was Chalard.

One of his men started to talk to him. "Sir, we're almost within range of the capital. Shall we prepare for-?" He was cut off by an arrow hitting him in the temple, killing him. Eric perused the arrow from where he stood. "...?! That's… the sigil of… House Virion…!", he realized. "Then… that means…"

"Eric!", Chrom called from over the large span of desert.

I turned towards his direction. "Chrom, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be protecting Emmeryn-Grraaahhh!"

"Shut up!", Alice commanded, electrocuting Eric once more.

"Release him at once!", the prince commanded.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Teleport the prisoner to the capital.", Chalard ordered, and under a cover of magic runes, Eric disappeared with both Tharja and Alice.

"You bastards!"

"Oh, and I'd speed things up if I were you, for the execution is tomorrow at high noon.", Chalard added.

"That's still enough time, because we're getting them today!", Chrom retorted. "Shepherds! Prepare for battle!"

At that moment, a young girl in odd-looking clothing ran through the desert. Well, since she was a manakete, she wasn't as young as she appeared to be, she was actually 1,000 years old. She had a mix of blonde and green hair and she held a stone of sorts. It looked like she was being chased by someone, and she was. "Have I… *huff* lost him…?"

"Oy! Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?", a voice spoke.

The voice belonged to a near-middle-aged man. The man who was chasing her was a large man with spiky orange hair. He had an angular face, which showed his age, and he wore a beige leather tunic, brown leather leggings and iron greaves.

"Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!", she screamed.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!"

"Why you treat Gregor like villain?", he said.

Not liking what this looked like, Chrom intervened. "You there! Fiend! Step away from the maiden!"

"...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You are having idea wrong!", Gregor said, defending his case.

"Oh, sure, you creep!", Lissa yelled.

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin.", Gregor complained. "Gregor is not enemy! Gregor try to help little girl!"

"*sigh* We'll sort him out later. Right now, we're to protect the girl.", Chrom said.

As the Grimleal men approached her, the girl known as Nowi raised her hand, wielding a Dragonstone. "Get away from me!"

She was enveloped in a flower, and once it disappeared, a dragon took her place. She took a deep breath in dragon form and blasted three of them with her fire, burning them to cinders.

"A… A Manakete…", Robin murmured in shock. "I've read about them, but I never thought I'd see one…"

"There are a few villages nearby, milord.", Frederick told Chrom. "It would be best to send someone who can swiftly move through the sands to warn them."

Without even being given orders, the two pegasus knights flew to the villages. "Ricken, Miriel, Virion! Focus your fire on the ranged opponents.", Robin ordered. Ricken blasted the ground beneath Virion to launch him upward, then keep him stable in the air. Miriel shot her fire magic into the air in front of Virion, and said archer shot his arrows through each fireball to hit all of the mages on the battlefield. His arrows cloaked in fire, once the arrows hit their target, the victim would burn to death. Full marks for creativity.

A cavalier tried to sneak up on the draconic girl and she was caught off-guard. She was too late to react and would've been skewered until a sword was thrown into the rider's throat by Gregor.

"Do you see, dragon girl? Gregor only make with the helping."

**You know what, this battle is just really boring, screw it.**

**G: You can't do that! You have to describe what's going on in the scene!**

**Deadpool: I'm sorry, but who did you put in charge? Me. That's right. So I say we skip to after the battle. **

**G: ...You are skating on thin ice, Deadpool.**

**(After the battle)**

By the time the battle had finished, it was approaching sunset in the Plegian desert.(**Well, ****all**** of Plegia is basically desert, with the occasional lush oasis around.) **Nowi threw her arms down and stomped. "This is just the worst. Day. EVER!", she exclaimed as she started to cry.

"Do not make with the crying of tears, little one.", Gregor said trying to comfort her. "The evil people are now dead. Is good, no?"

"You're right. Thanks for helping me, even when I was mean to you earlier.", she apologized. "I just get nervous around those outside of my age group."

"Age? Gregor is closest to your age group out of everyone here!"

"Gregor, is it?", Chrom asked. "Can you watch over her? We need to press on."

"Gregor is sellsword, so maybe you hire him, yes?", the mercenary said. "Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

"What the hell, then. You're hired.", the prince accepted.

Nowi adopted a look of grief and horror. "You can't leave me here! I refuse to go back on the auction block!"

"You've been SOLD? Like… a slave?!", Lissa asked in shock. "What kind of scum would buy and sell a little girl, dragon or not?"

"Youthful or not in appearances, milady, manaketes live a very long time, so she may be a lot older than you believe.", Frederick added.

"How old are you?", Lissa asked.

Nowi looked up as if she was counting in her head. "I'm not sure. A thousand… something?", she answered as Lissa's jaw nearly dropped onto the floor. "But look, no wrinkles!"

"Nowi would make a strong ally, milord, for the dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men.", Frederick advised. Wow. When the swordsman king, amnesiac tactician, and the shape-shifting rabbit woman are recruited, he advised Chrom not to, or to reconsider. But as soon as the little girl with dragon powers shows up for a couple hours or so and suddenly he's rushing to do the paperwork?

"Alright then, Nowi. Welcome to the Shepherds.", Chrom stated. "We better get going, everyone! We have two rulers to save and a mad dog to put down!"

Flavia impeded his path. "Chrom, it's reaching nightfall, we have to rest for now."

"Flavia, we can't! They are set to be executed tomorrow at noon, it's too risky. Besides, we're only a few hours from the capital."

"Then we'll just march early tomorrow morning.", the khan suggested. "All of us need our rest, and we will need our strength at its best for tomorrow."

"She's right, Chrom.", Robin added. "We just fought a battle, so it would be the best course of action if we set up camp and prepare for the next day."

With a sigh of reluctance, Chrom conceded. "Fine. We'll set up camp, then."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Inside the Plegian castle, specifically the throne room, a soldier walked in and took a knee before Gangrel and Aversa. He had relayed the information he had gained from yesterday's scrimmage, though it wasn't helpful at all.

Aversa crossed her arms. "Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? ... Is that the gist of it?"

It was as if he knew she or Gangrel was going to punish him for this, his hands shaking uncontrollably, preparing for the worst.

"Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain.", The soldier replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you…" She walked up to him and started circling around him. She took his sword from his side, drew it, and held it at his chest.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I—" the soldier was cut off as Aversa impaled his chest with a small laugh. "Apology accepted.", she giggled.

"Please refrain from killing ALL of the soldier, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party later today. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure." Then he started to laugh evilly. "That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

He clenched his fist and raised it. "Ha ha! It'll be a slaughter worthy of their legendary father!"

"And for Eric, my liege?", Aversa questioned.

"Whether that prince gives me the Emblem or not, I'm killing him. That Pandorian punk has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Every day he lives is an insult to me." Gangrel looked outside a nearby window, hands clasped behind him. "In order for my plan to work, I need the Emblem, the Blade of Eternity, and Eric dead at my feet."

"Shall I send the guards down to get them? The execution is in an hour.", Aversa suggested.

"Go ahead, my dear. While you do that, I shall gather the subjects and rally our troops."

Two of the Imperial Guard, Alice and Tharja, went down into the dungeon to get Eric. The more dangerous the captive, the lower the floor in which they were kept at, and because Eric was their most dangerous captive yet, he was kept at its lowest floor underground. Down on the thirtieth floor below ground, there was only one cell, and inside of it, only one man. The Pandorian heir himself. He was chained to the walls by his wrists, bound by heavy rope at his feet, and his torso was chained to the wall as well.

"Eric, it's time for you to approach the block soon.", Alice started. "But before that is done, there is something I need."

"A chastity belt? I'm guessing it's too late for that.", he replied.

"You insolent bastard!", she shouted, punching him in the gut. "Forget it, then! We'll just go straight to killing you alongside that Ylissean wench, Emmeryn!"

His eyes widened in shock. 'Am I hearing things? Emmeryn… was captured?!', he thought. 'Damn it! She still went back to Ylisstol, and knew of the consequences!'

They unlocked the chains he was in, immediately tying his hands together afterwards. "We forgot to get the Ylissean exalt is on the second floor, Alice.", Tharja said. "We'll get her after we're done here."

As I walked with them, Tharja leaned in close. "Are you sure about this, Eric?"

"Yes."

* * *

**(An hour later, time of the execution)**

Gangrelwalked on top of a large rock on a hill, looking down on the tens of thousands of his subjects below him that came to witness the execution. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Shepherds were within the area, and had set up a plan. Emmeryn was set upon a large horizontal skeletal remnant of the fell dragon and a brigand stood behind her, axe in hand.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!", the Mad King called, receiving cheers from his people. "We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them?" The crowd erupted in cheer. "And today, we have a double feature. Another of royal blood, this one nearly killed yours truly and almost indirectly destroyed Plegia. He's been in hiding for a while, but we finally managed to catch him and bring him to justice. I give you the rightful Pandorian king, Eric!", he finished as four brigands tossed him onto the ground of the high ledge he stood on. He lifted himself onto his knees.

"Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" He looked in Emmeryn's direction. "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

Said executioner raised his axe, ready bring it down on the exalt.

"Flavia!"

"I've got him!"

An axe hurtles through the air and hits the executioner, knocking him off the ledge, sending him to his death below. "EVERYONE: NOW!", Robin called.

The Shepherds entered the scene, ready to face the Plegian Imperial Guard. "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!", Chrom commanded.

"Oh, really now?", Gangrel laughed. "We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

All of his men were itching to do so, save for one dark mage: Tharja. "So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own…"

Frederick rode straight in, killing an archer. Once the archer was out of the way, Sumia rode in with Ricken, blasting nearby wyvern riders with his wind magic. On the ground, Vaike broke the lance of a soldier and killed him with an axe swing to his neck, effectively decapitating him. On that action, everyone charged in, Chrom focused on reaching the courtyard entrance and saving his sister. Lon'qu rushed to cover him, narrowly but swiftly dodging a lance with a spin, followed with impaling the neck of the Plegian soldier.

Chrom was blocked by two more foot soldiers and he took out one of them. The other one was cleft in two by an axe, and holding it was a blonde woman of lovely features. She looked like a clergywoman, as she wore a simple white tunic with golden armor over it, the bottom part of it was tucked into the black boots she wore.

"Good heavens!", she said in a feminine voice. "You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

Chrom gave a confused look. "You know me?"

"Of course. All Ylissean clergy do. We hurried here to help as soon as we caught wind of the execution. But alas, I lost many a valiant comrade along the way. Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth.", the prince smiled, extending his hand.

"...Man, sire.", Libra corrected. "Man of the cloth."

Chrom retracted his hand in embarrassment. "You're, uh…" He paused for a moment. "...You're not a woman?"

**Deadpool: Wait, Libra's NOT a woman?!**

**G: No, HE'S not. If you read about him rather than just looking at his photo, you'd know that.**

**Deadpool: THEN WHY IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS LIBRA VOICED BY A FEMALE VOICE ACTOR?! **

**G: So is Gohan from DBZ. And besides, it's okay to be sexually confused at this point, we all are. First Marth, now Libra.**

**Deadpool: Speaking of Marth, why don't you tell the readers that Marth is Lu-**

**G: No spoilers!**

"No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs…", Libra explained.

"Well… this is quite awkward."

Libra smiled. "Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward." Then his smile disappeared. "... MUCH more…"

"Moving on. We have a battle to win."

An arrow zoomed past Chrom's head, killing an archer ahead of him, the prince turning around to see Virion giving a thumbs-up. Alongside Libra, Chrom runs to the courtyard, not too far from where he needed to go, many of the other Shepherds covered him. Robin and Chrom noticed Tharja, sitting on a rock nearby, not engaged in the battle at all. "Are you a Plegian soldier?", Chrom questioned. "You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death all comes to us soon enough. Why join it early, fighting on the side of a cause I don't believe in?", she replied.

"Is-Is that a no, or…"

"I'm just open to other options is all. Long live the king, but I'd like to keep living as well. And besides, I have a bit of a rebellious side."

"Then would you consider joining our cause? We're here to save Emmeryn, our exalt, and Eric, the warrior king of Pandora."

"You're here to rescue Eric as well?", she asked. Receiving a nod, she stood up. "Fine. Consider me your ally-for now."

Chrom, Tharja, and Robin ran into the courtyard, but they were blocked by their general known as Campari.

"They got this far?", Campari said. "Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Close off their escape route!"

"So you're their general, eh?", Robin asked, twirling his sword. "I got this." He pulled out a Thunder tome and engaged Campari in a one-on-one fight. Campari was able to keep Robin at a distance for a while with the longer range of his spear, but his attacks started to become sloppier as Robin continued to dodge and block them. Once he saw an opening in the form of an inaccurate spear thrust, he closed the distance, set his blade onto the general's armor, and charged his Thunder magic through the blade, electrocuting and incinerating Campari.

"Robin!", Chrom began. "Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" With a swipe of his hand, three of the top pegasus knights in Ylisse, including Phila, flew into the courtyard.

"What? Pegasus knights?", Gangrel growled. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

"Two can play at that game.", Aversa chuckled, taking up a flask with a dark, murky substance inside. She opened it up, and black mist flowed freely, coating the ground. Rising from the mist, seven undead warriors, all wielding bows, and they surrounded Phila and the others.

"Risen?! Damn it, not now!", Chrom lamented.

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?!", Gangrel chortled. "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!

The archers first downed Phila, then they shot her in the leg, then her chest, and two in her back. "Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me…", she said in shallow breath.

"Gya ha ha! Exeunt one knight! Watch as they fall, one by one!", he laughed as the archers killed the remaining pegasus knights. "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you.", Chrom spat.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance.", the Mad King warned. "Your exalt and the Pandorian still stand on the block. I have a dozen bows trained on her, and twenty-five other soldiers on him. One word, and…"

"Emm! Eric! Hold, I'm-"

"SOLDIERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows and draw red!"

"Damn you, Gangrel! I'll kill you!", Chrom snarled.

"Go ahead! I welcome it.", he taunted. "Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? HA HA HA!"

"Leave her out of this."

Gangrel turned to the sound of Eric's voice. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I said leave her out of this."

"Do you think you are in any position or have any right to tell me what to do? You're a prisoner! You can't do anything to me!"

"You still don't have the right to attack someone who can't, or rather won't fight for themselves.", Eric said. "For a warrior king like you to attack a pacifistic woman like Emmeryn… It just shows that you have no honour as a man. You're nothing but scum."

Gangrel cracked a demented smile. "Is that so? Well, since I'm scum, then it wouldn't matter if I… I don't know… paid a visit to your country again? Give them my regards in person, hmm?"

Eric flinched. "Y-you can't. Not anymore. Pandora is gone. Disappeared over a-"

"Over a decade ago?" Eric's eyes widened in surprise. "You think I didn't know about that? How you and your citizens used magic to cloak your realm from the rest of the world? There are more reasons than one that I need your sword, Eric. It is the key to uncloaking the realm, and I am going to use it to destroy every last Pandorian!"

"N-no… Gods damn it, no…"

"You monster!", Chrom shouted.

"However, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"Chrom! You can't trust him!", Eric yelled.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!" He gripped his head in frustration. "But if I just say no, he'll kill you and her both! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister and friend or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"There has to be a way, Chrom. I'm already set to die here, I refuse to let another royal die as well!", Eric stated.

"Neither one of you are going to die here. But if there's a way, gods, I can't see it!"

Gangrel held up his hand. "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win.", Chrom conceded. "Everyone, lay down yo—"

"Wait!", Emmeryn spoke up. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?!", he replied exasperatedly. "I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows hitting you, the SHLICK of swords entering Eric's gut, and a SPLAT as you both hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

Chrom held his hands up in defeat. "ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

Emmeryn only smiled. "Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do…" She walks up closer to the edge. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! Do what you must... As shall I. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"No!" Chrom started to run to the ledge where Emmeryn was standing.

"No reaction.", Emmeryn mused. "Was I wrong then?" She looks out to the vast land before her. "Chrom… This is some torch I'm passing you… So be it." She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes. She tilts herself forward and starts to fall.

"Sister, NO!" Chrom runs even faster to try and catch her.

'Chrom… Lissa… And all of my people…', Emmeryn mused. 'Know… that I loved you.' And with that, Emmeryn hit the ground. Ylisse's most loved and treasured exalt had fallen.

"Emm!", Chrom cried. "Emm, no…" He took her hand in his and held it tightly, and for the first time in a while, he openly wept. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!", he yelled, his voice trembling.

"NOOOOO!" Lissa ran to Chrom's side and knelt down beside her sister's corpse. "This shouldn't have happened…" She cried her heart out, her screams of anguish music to the Mad King's ears.

"How lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall.", he smiled as the Risen archers disappeared. "However, your friend still stands on the block, my prince. You can still save him if you relinquish the Emblem."

Knowing that Chrom was too petrified and grief-stricken to speak, Robin spoke up for him. "Do you take us as fools? You'll kill him anyway!"

"Maybe I might, maybe I won't. You can never know until you try, now will you?"

Robin clenched his teeth. His plan had failed, and he was lost. He couldn't think of a way out of this. "Why did Emmeryn have to resort to something like this…?"

"She did the right thing.", Eric announced.

Gangrel turned to me again. "Oh? You mean you wished for her to die?"

"No, what I mean is that she saw true peace that none of us could even conceive. She put what was best for all of us as top priority, even exceeding the importance of her own life." He stood up and looked out to all of the spectating Plegians. "She was right. All of this fighting and bloodshed… It leads to nothing but pain and vengeance. And for what? An artifact? All it gave us is a war simply fueled by a grudge for another country, and I see now that this isn't the way to go."

Robin's head jolted up. "What are you saying?"

"You have a hard choice between giving the Emblem up and executing me, so I won't make you choose." Eric looks at Gangrel. "You wish to kill me? Do it. I welcome you." Eric hears the Shepherds' protests, ignoring them. "If that will forever sate Plegia's need for spilling blood and open your eyes to peace, then I will gladly give my life to see it through."

"You wanted to kill me your entire life, and suddenly, you've abandoned that task?", Gangrel questioned, genuinely confused.

"I used to be like you, fueled by vengeance. But Emmeryn changed my perspective, and that's when I finally saw what peace should look like."

"Very well, then." He waved his hand. "Kill him."

"Gods damn it, no!", Robin shouted. He saw Eric smile as the young king was pelted by arrows in his back, slashed by axes, then finally stabbed by a blade, the blade protruding from his gut. Eric stood firmly still, then as if he was mimicking Emmeryn, he tilted forward and fell.

"Damn, damn, damn…", Robin cursed. Without an order even being thought of, Cordelia sped through the air to try and catch him. "Cordelia, what are you doing?!"

She held back tears as she flew to catch him as he fell. She reached out to grab his hand… but she missed it, albeit barely. She could only watch in horror as he fell to his death. "Eric, no!", she cried. His body hit the ground hard. The Pandorian king was dead and gone.

"Gangrel! You die today!", Chrom said in a dark low voice. At that moment, a caravan came with Flavia and Basilio inside. "No, boy! I secured and escape route! We have to flee!", the latter shouted. "You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Robin picked up a struggling Chrom and brought him into the caravan. With everyone loaded inside, they left.

* * *

**So this was quite a dark chapter compared to my other ones, so it probably set a sorrowful mood. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Deadpool: You weren't thinking of leaving me without any credit, were you?**

**G: And there goes the mood. Anyway, until next time! **


	9. Renewal

**I am glad that everyone enjoys this so much and I am doing my best to write as well as I can. A special thanks to Burstdragon, who continuously reviews and gives insightful feedback on how to further better this story. He's currently doing an Super Smash Bros. fic, so if that's what you're interested in then the link for his profile is here.**

** u/6707758/Burstdragon1**

**Deadpool: And…?**

**G:*sigh* And a thanks to Deadpool for expertly narrating this story in my stead.**

**Deadpool: -Like the beast he is!**

**G: You're stretching it a bit. I am also soon going to write a Pokemon fanfic. However, I was wondering if I should make it another self-insert or not, so if you guys want to help decide its fate, then that'll be fine. Regardless, though, I'll be starting it after this one is finished. Depending on how I feel, this will be the last chapter, or the second last for this section of my fanfic.**

**We do not own Fire Emblem, nor any medias mentioned. **

The Shepherds were rushing(the caravan was destroyed along the way) through the midmire, an area that was heavily raining, as if the world was weeping for the loss of two great people. It wasn't only the world, however. The Shepherds were also mourning the loss of a beloved sister, worshipped ruler, and a treasured friend. Both of these people, a man and a woman, cast aside their lives for the greater good. Some were affected by this more than others, like Chrom and Lissa.

They lost their beloved sister, the woman who had essentially raised them and was a symbol of strength and peace, and to feel helpless as she fell to her death killed them on the inside. Others were affected just as bad, like Robin, who felt the pressure of planning the failed rescue. He was disappointed in himself that when everyone depended on him most, he couldn't come through.

'I'm so sorry, Chrom.', Robin mused. 'I've… failed you.'

'I've failed as a knight, milord.', Frederick thought.

'I should've done more to help them...', Sumia contemplated. 'I can't even imagine the pain that the Captain, Lissa, or even Cordelia's going through...'

Basilio broke everyone out of their thoughts. "Speed it up, people! There are carriages waiting just through the ravine. Hurry!"

No one even had the heart to run, and slowed their pace as a result. "C'mon, let's hustle, everyone! We haven't much time!", Basilio announced.

"I'm… I'm coming. We all are.", Chrom replied. Robin stood by him, but averted his gaze. He couldn't even look at Chrom after the rescue failed.

"Quickly now! Were almost there!", Basilio said, then turned to see two brigands block the path twenty-five meters away. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"

The rest of the squad approached them, then the group parted and their leader walked through. He was bald, but had a full face of hair, his beard short, yet wild. "Ylisseans, I am General Mustafa of Plegia. I offer you mercy. Only if you surrender to me will you keep your lives. Resist, and you will have to fight for them!"

"Surrender?", Basilio asked, puzzled. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word."

"I do not want to come to blows, so I request that you concede.", Mustafa pleaded. "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Upon hearing that statement, Chrom went from gloomy to angry in an instant, the rage burned bright in his eyes. "How dare you speak her name!"

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom.", the Plegian general replied. "But the meaning of your sister's final words and sacrifice did not fall on deaf ears. I suspect many Plegians who heard her speak would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"And you wish for us to trust you after what your barbarous king has done?!", Frederick cut in. "I believe we shall risk the consequences!"

"As expected.", Mustafa said. "Very well, Prince. I shall grant you a swift and dignified death, then."

His troops were ready to fight, until one of them walked up to the general. "Forgive me, sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down." The soldier dropped his lance at Mustafa's feet. "I shall accept any punishment you deem sufficient, but after all that's happened...I just can't. I won't."

The Shepherds were surprised. There were actually Plegians with a heart and a wish for peace. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad.", Mustafa said solemnly. "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

"Sir, I am truly sorry. However, I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if death is the price I must pay."

Mustafa raised his head in understanding. "You were present when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" Receiving a nod, he turned to the rest of his men. "Very well, then. Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"What about you, sir?", another soldier asked. "You can't possibly say you will take them all on yourself!"

Mustafa cringed. "I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"

The Shepherds were about to move until Chrom lifted his hand, signaling them to stand down. "I'll fight him. It wouldn't be fair unless it was a one-on-one." Said prince drew Falchion from his sheath as the Plegian general brandished his axe(s), ready, albeit reluctantly, to defeat the blunette. "Here I come, Prince!", Mustafa shouted. Chrom ran at him, Falchion dragging on the ground causing sparks to fly. Mustafa blocked the slash received by the prince and retaliated with a single-handed axe swing that Chrom had no choice but to back away from the attack, barely dodging the swing. A split-second after the attack, Mustafa threw a miniature tomahawk at him, forcing the prince to have to roll out of the way. The Plegian general tried to keep the distance between him and the Ylissean, so he kept on trying to keep him at bay with almost twenty tomahawks he brought with him. This time, Chrom was ready and every tomahawk Mustafa threw, Chrom either sidestepped out of the way, or he knocked them out of mid-air. Managing to close the distance, Chrom stabbed the berserker in his leg and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Chrom swung his sword low to take his opponent's legs from underneath him, but Mustafa flipped over the axe with surprising agility and blocked Chrom's follow-up vertical strike with both axes, slashing Chrom's leg.

Rolling away from Chrom, the Plegian put a few berries in his mouth and once Chrom got closer, he tried to spit the poisonous berry mist at him, then once the prince was deterred, Mustafa moved in for the strike. However, Chrom saw this and rended Mustafa of one of his axes and went for an high slash, but Mustafa dodged and slashed him instead. Chrom moved, and once he saw Mustafa's back, he drew a red line up his back. The Plegian general wasn't ready to give up, and he knocked Chrom a few meters away with a large axe swing. His opponent crouching on the ground, Mustafa was ready to end things and pounced on the prince, intent to finish him. However, Chrom had baited him, waiting for him to descend onto his blade.

As Falchion entered his gut, Mustafa's body went limp and he fell to the ground as Chrom withdrew his blade. "Well done, Prince…", Mustafa croaked. "Please… please spare… Spare my men…" And as such, Chrom respected his wish and let his men go unharmed. The Shepherds marched by the man slowly bleeding to death and continued to march to Ferox, then a carriage pulled up and driving it, a pink-haired petite woman. "Khan Basilio!", she called. "When I didn't hear from you, I assumed the worst."

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Olivia.", the affable khan replied. "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Yes, but we have to hurry!", she exclaimed. "Many of Gangrel's men are most likely on their way."

"Okay, everyone, pile in! And bid goodbye to this Plegian hellhole."

Left on the ground, Mustafa was in extreme pain, but he could still see, he could still hear, and if done quickly, he could still live. As Mustafa was ready to accept death, a man in a full black cloak that draped his entire body met Mustafa's side. "Hey, man. Are you good? Are you still alive?", he asked. The Plegian replied with a weak nod. "Your wounds look pretty bad, but it looks like I can still heal you. I should still be in time."

The injured warrior reached out to the cloaked saviour that loomed above him. "I can't… If… If my king***cough* **If he found out… that I let the Ylisseans… escape alive, he'd… He'd murder my family.***cough hack***"

"Never mind that.", the cloaked figure retorted. "He will get a taste of justice soon enough."

* * *

**(In Ferox, weeks later)**

The rescue team stood in the throne room in the East-Khan's castle. The air was thick of grief and sorrow, and like in the midmire, everyone was either mourning their losses or reviewing the events to see what they could've done to get their desired result.

"I can't believe it…", Robin began. "All of our efforts… They were for naught…"

Even Frederick looked like he was ready to cry. "I should've died sooner than allow the exalt to be captured. I've failed as a knight."

"Damn it… What a time to regain full power of the throne.", Flavia said.

Robin clenched his fist. "Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry, this was my fault. My plan just wasn't enough."

"No, Robin." Chrom placed his hand on the tactician's shoulder. "You did all you could. It's my own failures that haunt me now." Grinding his teeth and gripping his sword tight, Chrom finally threw Falchion on ground and knelt on the ground, his head hung in defeat. "Gods, I was just so powerless! He controlled me so… so easily!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom.", Robin stated. "No one is to blame here."

"She did it for me, Robin. They both did. To save me from the guilt of having to make the choice, they chose for me."

Robin roughly took him from the back of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground, then turned the prince to face him. "R-Robin…"

"I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was." Robin picked up Falchion. "But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side, just as easily as Falchion rests at yours."

Raising the divine blade up to eye level, Robin continued, pointing it at Chrom. "You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I am unable to do so? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me? What if-"

Chrom was cut off by Robin once more. "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Then a friendly smile graced Robin's face. "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Wiping a stray tear, Chrom took Falchion and sheathed it. "You're… You're right, Robin."

"Two things you should know about me. One: I'm never wrong. Two: If I am… Refer back to the first.", Robin joked, sharing a short laugh with the prince.

"But in all seriousness, you honor me with your fealty." Chrom looked out to the Shepherds. "You all do. I will not falter again! Once the Mad King is stopped, this outrage shall be answered!"

"I'd like to go, too, if I may.", Olivia added. "The exalt did me a kindness once. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…"

"Har har! She's too modest!", Basilio laughed. "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her dancing inspires soldiers to work twice as hard! It'd be wise to bring her along, Commander."

Chrom raised a brow.""Commander"? What happened to "boy"?"

"I think you've earned the title.", Basilio retorted. "Now where was I? Oh, right! I was ready to start busting some skulls!", he added, smashing his fist into his palm. "We'll divide into two groups. The Feroxi and I will engage in a head-on assault, headed by Flavia. That should give you some time to beat Gangrel."

Basilio slapped Chrom on the back. "Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me b-"

"You and Robin have my every confidence.", the West-Khan said, cutting the prince off. "You're a born leader, and he has a gift for guiding troops to victory. Together, you both have a gift of performing miracles. You both still have some growing to do, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

Chrom smiled. "Thanks… Basil King.", he added with a chuckle.

"Even in death, Eric torments me.", Basilio sighed, followed by laughter from everyone. "Enough talk! It's time to raise some hell! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds, so we must strike as quickly as possible."

Chrom placed his hand on Falchion's pommel. "He can try it. But I'm ready to dethrone him, once and for all."

* * *

**(With Gangrel, weeks later)**

Gangrel stood in one of the forts on the border of Plegia and Ylisse. Aversa flew in from scouting the soon-to-be battlefield. "Milord. The enemy has taken position on the field."

Gangrel cracked a demented grin. "Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our goodbyes…"

"They seemed to be in surprisingly good spirits today."

"Who cares?", the Mad King replied. "They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks singlehandedly as easily as I break wind."

Aversa tried to stifle a small laugh. "I'd pay to hear the bards make a song of that." At that moment, a soldier entered the fortification, out of breath.

"Your Highness! Dire… Dire news! Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse!" Then the soldier got on one knee and bowed his head. "Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy…" Meanwhile…

Chrom and Robin were discussing strategy as Frederick returned from scouting. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray. It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is great news. But why…?" Chrom trailed off for a moment, then finally realized the reason. "Emmeryn and Eric."

"Yes, milord. The report says Gangrel's men chant their names as they abandon the field. Their words and sacrifice have made them folk heroes of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. And even those fixated on lifelong revenge like Eric… She managed to change his outlook as well."

Chrom looked up to the sun hiding behind the dark clouds. "I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land. Shepherds! To arms!" he called, marching onto the flat land to meet Gangrel's forces.

"Well hello, my little princeling!", Gangrel said to Chrom over the distance of two or three football fields. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"Talk won't do anything here. Today, you shall find your grave, and peace will reign in Plegia finally and Ylisse once more."

"Cut the crap about peace! You despise me, and that's all there is to it! You want nothing more than to get my blood on your blade! No man knows about peace. None!"

"I know more than you ever will.", Chrom retorted. "However, there may be some truth to your words. "I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. From everything you've done to me... Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Is that the reason why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?", Chrom spat. "You are a poison. A festering wound."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel raised his hand. "Mages! Let loose your magic, and hold nothing back!"

All of his magic users recited enchantments of many kinds and shot a variety of different offensive magic types at the Ylissean Guard. They all fused into one orb and it zoomed towards them all. It was about ten meters away from them before it was somehow cut in half, and the one who destroyed it: a figure in a dark cloak. "Mind if I crash the party?", he asked, holding his dark purple katana.

Chrom knew who it was immediately. "It… Y-You… I-It can't be…! Is that you… Eric?!"

"In the flesh.", he said as he removed the cloak.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!(air horn effect) I'm pretty sure everyone expected this, but if you didn't then that's fine too. I'm also going to be taking the reins in narrating the story from here on out. Thanks, Deadpool, for your help.**

**Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**G: Come on, don't be like that. You did well.**

**Deadpool: *sigh* I guess so.**

**G: Well, this is the second-last chapter for this part. Until next time!**


	10. King vs King: Eric vs Gangrel

**Hey, everyone! It's me, Goodralisk! This is the final chapter to Noble Strength: Part 1, and I give thanks to all who have read it, followed it, and/or reviewed it. For my first story, this was a true success for me, because since it started four and a half months ago, I've gotten:**

**3,099 views**

**13 followers**

**8 favorites**

**14 reviews**

**It's about time I get on with the story, so- Wait. Deadpool, would you like to do the honors instead?**

**Deadpool: Really?**

**G: Yeah. I think you've earned it. **

**Deadpool: YES!**

**We don't own any medias mentioned, or else Falchion would be able to do Getsuga Tenshou when fully awakened!**

"Eric…!" Chrom was at a loss for words, and the Shepherds were no stranger to the same effect. "Is… Is that truly… you?!"

Appearance-wise, I'd changed a bit. I'd gained a bit more muscularity since I'd saw them last, and three linear scars ran down the left side of my face, over my eye. Wrestling a bear will do that to you, I guess. "A little different from when you saw me last, but yeah it's me." I shot them a forlorn gaze. "I'm sorry about Emmeryn. I tried my best."

"Peace, Eric.", Chrom replied immediately. "Her death isn't your fault. It's Gangrel's."

"Gods damn it!", Gangrel shouted. "How is this even possible?! I killed you! I even disposed of your body myself! Why are you still alive?!"

I smirked, lifting my blade onto my shoulder. "Hehehe… Maybe Eric is dead. Perhaps I am his ghost. But then again…" I walk up to a large rock and swing my sword near it, a second later, it was cleanly cleft in two. "...A ghost can't do that, now can it?"

"But… the execution…"

"What about it? I believe your question is going to be, "How could a man survive something like that?! There's no way!" Well, here's your answer." I dramatically threw my cloak up to billow in the wind. "You're right. No man could've survived what trauma you'd caused to me. But that's the thing. I didn't survive it."

I paused for dramatic effect. "You just didn't kill me."

"Oh?" Gangrel started to become very annoyed. "And how could you not survive, yet live to tell the tale?"

"Listen to me closely.", I began. "I didn't survive it. You just didn't kill me.

The Mad King's eyes widened as he had an epiphany. "You mean to tell me…"

"Yep. You didn't execute me in specific. You executed someone, or rather, something else. When you'd captured me, I substituted myself with nothing but a common log. It was charmed, however, to take the form of anyone the caster decides."

With every word, Gangrel got angrier. "But I took away your tome of spells, and I made sure that no one would be able to help you from the outside!"

"That's right, you prevented anyone from the outside from helping me. But you're wrong on two other counts. One: the tome you thought you took was nothing but a mere dictionary, and the Eternity blade you have is also a fake.", I chuckled, holding them both up as proof, much to Gangrel displeasure. "And two: who's to say that it wasn't an inside job?"

Gangrel was seeing red now. "One of my troops? Turned traitor?!"

"Exactly. If it wasn't for a certain dark mage…" I turned my head to Tharja. "...I'd probably be dead for truth.", I finished with a wink and a silent "Thank you".

"I swear, you're like a cockroach! No matter how many times I try to get rid of you, somehow you just pop back up!", he growled, pulling out his Levin Sword. "Fine, if you didn't die at the execution, then you can die here!" He had around three hundred troops, as opposed to the Shepherds, who were only roughly twenty five. "Plegians! Focus all of your wrath on that Pandorian pest! KILL HIM!"

"Well…", I muttered. "This is as good a time as any to use it now." I stab my sword into the ground, drop my tome, and I start to meditate.

"Eric, what are you doing?", Robin called.

I begin to recite an ancient incantation.

'_I call to you, Naga, in this situation dire and grand _

_I bear no malice, I'm unarmed, without sword or tome in hand.'_

"Eric, get up! This is no time to be meditating!", Frederick shouted.

'_I've found my limits, both physical and mental_

_And I choose to exceed them, hoping it will be beneficial.'_

"Archers! Soldiers! Mages, anyone! Kill him!", Gangrel yelled as the archers loosed their arrows and some of his men charged at me.

'_May the arrows fly and infantry crush me_

_I simply ask for the strength to bring my brethren to safety.'_

I start to glow a faint golden hue, gaining power with every passing second, and with that, the arrows and soldiers drawing closer. "Eric, if you plan to do something, now would be the time!", Chrom shouted, looking up in the air at the falling arrows.

'_Grant me the privilege to bring this war to an end, Naga_

_Grant me the power… Combate la Hechicería!'_

A surge of mystical energy knocked back the infantrymen and obliterated the arrows. Everyone raised their arms to defend themselves, and once they lowered their arms, all eyes were on me.

I was glowing all over with a dense golden hue, my eyes were completely white, and my hair had become blond. Super Saiyan much.

"What are you doing? Decimate him! Spill his guts!", the king shouted as his men ran towards me once more, only thirty of them brave enough to encircle me and attack. Without so much as a word, as they assaulted me one by one, I either redirected their force into attacking their comrades or I channel thunder magic in my fists or feet and hit them myself. After I beat them, another wave rushes at me, roughly seventy men strong.

"Their numbers are too high for me to melee my way out.", I said to myself. I begin to channel fire magic through my right fist. It began as orange, but as I use more, the flames engulfing my fist start to burn blue. I close my eyes and imagine Captain Falcon and I mirroring each other's actions. "FALCON… PUUUNNNCCHH!", I scream as I drove my fist into the ground, sending a fiery wave to blast all of the seventy men to smithereens, bringing their total number down by a good hundred or so.

I turn my head back to the awestruck Shepherds as I exit my mystical form, allowing my mana to recharge. "Hey, Chrom?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

"I was wondering, could I take out Gangrel myself?"

Chrom looked to be confused by the question, so I continued. "I know you have beef with him after he killed the exalt. But I've been waiting for this moment for almost my entire life, and this is a battle I have to fight, on my own."

"Go right ahead.", he answered. "I know how much it means to you seeing Gangrel dead at your hands. Most of your life was merely preparing you for this moment, so I couldn't possibly take this from you. As much as it bothers me to let you fight him alone, I'll give you that."

"Do all of you self-righteous royals spout nonsensical hypocrisy?!", Gangrel barked. "Didn't you say yourself that you've rid yourself of emotions of vengeance? Or was that just all crap?"

"No.", I answered. "I do wish for peace now, and that is what I strive to fulfill. But so long as you draw breath, it can never exist." I twirl my sword. "You, Plegia's Mad King, are truly nothing more than a beast, and it's about time that I put this beast down permanently."

I finish my monologue before several dozen Feroxi warriors move up behind me and the Shepherds, headed by the two khans. I guessing they had already defeated the bulk of Gangrel's army. "Ready, everyone?", I began. "CHARGE!"

All warriors on both sides, save for me and Gangrel run towards each other head-on fighting with all their might. "Mei Ling, to me!", I call as my beloved, courageous steed of a bear rushes to my side. I ride down the battleground towards the fort where Gangrel stood. I was halted a few times by the occasional Plegian, but it was nothing my magic, my sword, or Mei Ling's claws couldn't handle.

I get to the fort and I see the Mad King himself welcoming me with his trademark grin that screamed, "I'm evil!". "Well, if it isn't the Pandorian Swift Shadow himself!", he started. "I thought the princeling would've come for me first."

"So you've heard of that name…", I mentally cursed. "I'd requested for Chrom to allow me to fight you so I can see the life leave your eyes myself as I twist my blade in your gut."

"See? No matter what, you and I are one in the same. We know nothing of peace."

I knock him into the fort through the front entrance, and I enter myself, closing and locking the doors behind me. "I am NOTHING like you! Remember that." I draw my sword as he gets up. "Now it's only you and me. A fight to the death…", I raise my sword in the Ko Gasumi sword stance. "...And I'm going to kill you!"

Gangrel gets up and grins. "Come, then, child! I'll put you right beside that useless Ylissean exalt!" I run at him with fury in my eyes. He continued to sport his evil smile that mocks me every time I see it. Continuously, it keeps on taunting me with the day my father was killed, when Emmeryn was executed, and all of the heinous crimes he's committed. All of this, I was helpless and couldn't do anything about them.

Well, it ends today.

Gangrel ran at me as well with his Levin Sword. Our blades clashed together, sparks flying in all directions(no pun towards electricity intended), which also made me wonder why he was using it as a melee weapon. The Levin Sword is a magical weapon that calls forth lightning, so why would he use it as any other blade? It certainly didn't take the shape of any other sword, for the blade zig-zagged like a lightning bolt.

I pushed him off and swung at his legs, which he ended up blocking. With my sword in the zigzag groove of the Levin Sword, he easily parries it. He stabs at the right side of my face, but I saw it quickly and took his arm and threw him, following up with a piercing strike to his head. He moved his head, narrowly dodging the attack he and tripped me with his arm I had thrown him with. Both of us on the ground, we both kip up and get back on our feet.

I take out my short spear and go dual wielding style. "You know how to use lances?", Gangrel asked.

"I learned." He swings his sword at me many times, and I block all strikes with my spear. Low slashes, high thrusts, descending hacks, and all of them were either dodged, blocked or missed entirely. Blocking yet another hack from Gangrel with my sword, I thrust my spear at his face, but he moved out of the way a bit, leaving him a cut across his face.

"Damn it.", I said after I backed off. "I meant to take your face clean off. Oh well."

He came at me again, swiping his sword with fury. I block many of his attacks, but with every strike, he charged more lightning magic into the blade, and he ended up breaking my spear. Now I had a bit of trouble. I could do nothing but dodge as Gangrel continued to try to stab me with his Levin Sword. I wave my arms in a windmill fashion for momentum to increase my dodging speed, however, he read it and stabbed me in my gut. It wasn't deep enough to kill, yet it drew blood.

"Combate la Hechicería!", I shouted, entering my mana form again. I knocked Gangrel back with the surge of magical energy. My body flooded with energy as I channeled dark magic with my limbs. I sheathed my sword and started to fight Gangrel in hand-to-hand combat from there, so he decided to take a different approach. He kept shooting blasts of lightning at me from his sword, keeping me at a distance. I jumped off of the wall, then combat-rolled to dodge, and before he could launch another lightning blast, I throw a combo of dark-energy-fueled flipping kicks, elbow jabs, ending it with a Warlock Punch straight to the face, sending him into a wall, destroying it completely.

* * *

**(With Chrom)**

"What was that?!", Chrom yelled, hearing the explosion caused by Gangrel being launched through the wall.

"It's Eric, milord.", Frederick answered. "He's closing in on Gang-Wait, what is this?"

"What is it, Frederick?", Chrom asked, along with some of the nearby Shepherds.

"Something's wrong with Eric!"

* * *

**(With me)**

The Mad King picked himself up through the rubble, using his sword as a cane to help himself up. I walk up to him slowly, enjoying every moment he was in pain until his death. "It's over, Gangrel. The Mad Dog of Plegia is finally going to be put down for good."

But as soon as I finished my statement, my leg tenses up and I collapse onto one knee. Gangrel smiles at this as he moves towards me. "Looks like the neurotoxin is finally taking effect."

"N-neurotoxin?!", I grunted as he kicked me to the floor.

"Yes. Specifically, strychnine.", he answered.

"But how… could you even-" I stopped and finally realized it. "Your… blade… It was laced… with it…"

"Exactly. Although, normal men would be dead by now, you took a dose strong enough to down an elephant. But for some reason, it doesn't affect you the same way, all it does to you is immobilize you." He picks me up by my neck. "Don't fret, however. It'll be all I need."

* * *

**(With Chrom)**

"Gangrel's got the upper hand now, milord.", Frederick notified the prince. "Eric went to finish him, but somehow Gangrel must've done something. Now he can't move."

All of a sudden, the redhead pegasus knight ran to her mount, however, she was impeded by Robin. "Cordelia, what are you doing?!"

"What do you think?! Eric's dying out there! I have to help him!"

"You're not going anywhere, lass!", Basilio intervened. "You heard him earlier. This is his battle."

"B-but…"

"Take it from me, soldier.", Flavia began. "Eric has his reasons for doing this. Not only does he want to avenge his losses and all of Gangrel's previous victims, but he also doesn't-"

"Want anyone to get in the way?"

"No. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt in the crossfire." Flavia then walks up to Cordelia and whispers to her. "Most of all, he wants you safe, so he doesn't want you in his and Gangrel's path. If you love him as much as I can tell you do, you'll respect his wishes." At that moment, several dozen more Plegian reinforcements greeted them.

"Oh, great. We've got company.", Basilio grimaced.

* * *

**(****With me)**

Gangrel kept on beating on me, tossing me every which way and kicking me around. Every time he'd inflict trauma to my chest especially, I'd be in excruciating pain. Not only was it because of him, it was also due to the poison in my system. The strychnine prevented me from breathing like one usually would, and my muscles failed the more I struggled to get to my feet.

"It's a shame.", he thought aloud.

"Oh…?", I wondered. "And… why is that?" I lay on my stomach, trying to get up.

"That day when I killed your father. It was pointless. He wasn't even worth the effort."

"Then… what reason… do you… have for killing him?!" He stomps on my head.

"He had to play the hero and sacrifice his life to save his son's. How pathetic."

"Even… back then… I was your… initial target?"

"You catch on quick.", he said, confirming my theory. "You had more skills and potential when you were six then he did all his life. Realizing you were my biggest threat, even in a land of elite warriors, my best solution-"

"Your best solution would be to take me out."

"Exactly!", he exclaimed, kicking me in my side. "And here I am now, 16 years later, and I still have to deal with you!" He took my left hand and started to bend it back slowly. I screamed in pain as it cracked and popped as he finally broke my wrist. "But now I can finish what I started so long-"

He was interrupted by a pegasus kicking him, sending him back a dozen meters or so.

"Gah, an interference?" Gangrel wiped the corner of his mouth, blood slightly leaking from it. Before me stood Cordelia, the one thing that stood between me and death, much to my relief and my dismay.

"W-what?! Cordelia, what… What are you doing?!" I try to rise, but my arm only buckles and I drop back down. "Get… out of here…! You can't… win this…!"

"...I know."

"...?! Then… what are you..."

"I'm here because it's my choice. I want to save you, even if it means death. All the time, you fight for me, and take hits for me. You never saw me as below or above you, and you were always kind to me. And so I am not afraid to die defending you." She turns her head, her hair billowing to the side. "Eric… you mean a lot to me… And I'd be damned if I let you die!"

"Ah, love. Such a beautiful and… stupid thing.", Gangrel laughed, baiting Cordelia to attack him. She took the bait.

"Cordelia, no!", I shouted. With a war cry, she ran at Gangrel, lance in hand. He twirled his Levin Sword and waited for her to approach him with a devilish grin. She thrust her lance, but Gangrel sidestepped it, lining up a slash of his own. Seeing this coming, Cordelia lifted her lance and blocked it, lifting the rear end of the lance and knocking him back. She started to spin it wildly, ending it with a slash across his chest.

'That's… my old bo staff technique…!', I thought.

"Damned Ylissean!", Gangrel shouted. He shot her with a small blast of lightning magic, sending her into the fort wall. Gangrel walked over to her, recited a spell and cast it, binding Cordelia in chains. "You think you're the only one that can cast mid-level spells with a spellbook?", he said to me. "Now… what to do with you, my pretty girl, hmm?" He placed his hand on her face, Cordelia flinching beneath his touch.

"Damn you, Gangrel! Release her!", I yelled, doing everything I could to help her, but the poison was too strong. I was effectively paralyzed, and could only watch as another person dear to me could possibly be killed by this demon. Or worse.

"You're a fetching little thing.", Gangrel cackled. "I wonder… What do you look like without your armor?"

My head shot up. He wouldn't. That's a whole different league of low, even for him. Then I remember that he's done this kind of thing before, to my own mother no less.

"You piece of low-life shit!" I take my sword in my hand. "I'll… I'll get you for… this!"

He pierces the ground with his sword, the bolt-shaped blade standing upward in the dirt, then he walks over to me. "Stay down!" He twists and kicks me back down. "You insolent runt! Did I say you could get up?!"

"Eric!", Cordelia shouts. "You don't have to win. You don't have to try so hard. Just please…" she begins to cry. "...just don't get hurt anymore."

My vision is blurred, but I could see the tears flow down Cordelia's face as Gangrel cut the leather straps that held her armor together, one by one, revealing the leather clothing she wore underneath. "My, my...", he began. "...you really take good care of yourself, woman! Your body looks amazing." Then he takes up his sword. "Maybe it'll look even better…" He holds the Levin Sword up to her neck. "...If I poke it full of holes! Gah ha ha ha!"

'Okay, that's it! I refuse to let another person die because of this monster!' As if the poison was completely gone from my system, I get up, sword in hand. I didn't feel any of the pain he'd inflicted on me, nor did I feel any of the toxin's effects. All I saw was red, and I was eager to have my blade taste Gangrel's blood. "You… YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" I ran at him, slashing at him. I almost had him until he flicked my sword from my hand.

"Game over, Pandora!", he smiled as he thrust the Levin sword into my abdomen. My eyes became glassy as I started to lose my vision. "And now, you shall die the same as your father! Give him my regards in hell." He charged lightning magic in his palm and recited the spell for the Levin Sword to call down lightning. The lightning hit me at full power, making my eardrums burst and making my body crumple to the floor as he removed it.

'Is… is this it for me…

After all I've done… after all I've been through…

Was it… all for naught…?'

I cough up blood as my body continues to shut down. 'Even… after all this time… I still couldn't beat him… and bring peace to the lands…

I'm sorry, Chrom… everyone… You have to kill him now…

I'm sorry… I'm so weak…

Weak…

...weak…

"_**Shall I take over?"**_

* * *

**(Deadpool PoV)**

"Ha ah ha!" Gangrel laughed, holding the sword at Cordelia's neck. "Now you don't have your little boyfriend coming to save you! Finally, he's dead! And the prince is next!"

Gangrel raised his sword to end her until a surge of magical energy knocked him to the side. But it wasn't any regular magical aura, it was something a lot darker, a lot more sinister. As if the demons from hell itself walked the land.

Gangrel got up and looked to see Eric standing in the same spot that he'd killed him in, a dark aura emanating from him, his eyes glowing red, similar to that of the Risen. "Wh-what?! This time I know I killed you! Why aren't you dead?", he asked, somewhat fearful for what may happen next.

"_**I don't know who you mean to speak to…", **_the demonic form of Eric said in a warped, multi-toned voice, _**"...but Eric is dead. Well, half-dead, if you care to split hairs."**_

"Then… who-no, what are you?!"

"_**WHO am I? Heheheh… I have no name." **_He lifted his hand in Gangrel's direction, and Gangrel starts to move off the ground clutching his neck as if he was being strangled. _**"However, if you need to refer to me in some way… recognize me as your god…" **_He throws Gangrel across the fort wall and into the ground. _**"...and he's fresh out of mercy for you."**_ The demon moved as if he teleported to Cordelia, cuts the chains with his bare hand, and drapes his cloak over her.

Gangrel tries to stab him, but he catches the Levin Sword and crushes it in his hand, breaking it. He continues to bring down the pain on Gangrel until he's beaten and bruised all over, lying on the rubble of the collapsed fort wall. _**"Welcome to the end of your life. And I can promise you, I will make it as painful as possible."**_

Suddenly, he clutches his head in pain and starts to hunch over. _**"W-what's happening…?!"**_

"Get… out…"

"_**What?"**_

"Get… out… Get out of my mind!", Eric said, this time in his regular voice.

"_**No! I have this! Just a few more moments, and I could have his head! Don't interfere!"**_

"You're the one interfering! Whatever you are, I don't need you fighting my battles!"

"_**Your body… is mine! No, no… NOOOO!"**_

The dark energy disappears, leaving Eric back to his regular self.

* * *

**(Eric's PoV)**

"What… happened?" I clutch my abdomen, where Gangrel had stabbed me. The pain was dulled, but it still bled pretty badly. I also notice that my wrist was in perfect condition, and wasn't broken. I was taken out of my thoughts by the Mad King shouting and charging at me. He took off one of the dagger-like ornaments on his garb and intended to kill me with whatever he could use. I grab his wrist and hold it away from me. "This is for my parents.", I said in a low voice as I thrust my hand deep into his chest. He coughs up a lot of blood, and his eyes start to become lifeless, but I wasn't done yet.

"This… is for Emmeryn!" I thrust my other hand into his chest, then turn them. "And this… IS FOR PEACE!" I spread my hands and slowly tear Gangrel in two. Once the adrenaline leaves my body, I start to feel heavy. I look down at the wound Gangrel had inflicted, then my vision became blurry.

'I… did it… Finally… Father… Mother… You can… rest in peace… now...' I fall to the ground, the last image I see before blacking out are a group of figures running in my direction.

I awaken in a tent, and my eyelids feel like lead. I don't want to get up, but now that I'm up, I can't go back down, so I try to sit up. But before I do, I feel a weight on my chest and I hear a slight snoring noise. I look down to see Cordelia, sitting in an adjacent chair, her head rested on my chest sleeping.

"I wake up, not in pain, and a beautiful girl is sleeping beside me.", I quietly sum up. "I knew it. I'm dead."

"No, but Naga knows you tried your very hardest." I look to my right to see Chrom, Libra, Lissa, Maribelle, Robin, Basilio, Flavia, and Frederick standing in various places in the infirmary tent within my eyesight. I slip out from under Cordelia as stealthily as I could, put my pillow underneath her head instead, and sit up on my bed. "How long was I out for?", I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Days? Weeks?"

"Actually, you were only unconscious for a few hours.", Robin confirmed.

Maribelle walks up to me with a relieved look, then punches in the back of the head. "Ow! What in the hell was that for?"

"Don't you ever do something so reckless like that!", she scolded. "Everyone was frightened to death about you! You must make better choices!"

I blink at Maribelle's outburst and action. "Do you comprehend the magnitude of your mistake? We all were unable to calm down until we knew you were okay.", she states in a calmer tone. "Do you know how frightening it was for Cordelia? She wouldn't leave your side until you recovered."

"I'm sorry, Maribelle. I promise that in the future, I'll be more careful."

"You did it, Eric.", Frederick smiled. "You finally defeated the Mad King. No longer will his reign terrorize our realm." The group broke into applause, stirring the red-headed pegasus knight out of her sleep.

"What's going on-" She looks around and sees me, in perfect condition. Her eyes immediately fill with tears like buckets. "Oh my gods… Eric… You're… alive…! You're alive!" She drops her head into my shoulder, crying tears of happiness. I place a hand on her back to comfort her. "It's all good now. Everything's fine."

"I think we'll leave you to fulfilling your "royal duties".", Chrom joked, earning a combined laugh from the khans and the Shepherds, and a sneer from me. As they left, Sumia approached Chrom, this time, for the first time in only God know how long, she didn't trip and faceplant. "Captain, may I speak with you in private?"

Robin nudges him with his elbow. "Looks like you have some "royal duties" of your own, eh?"

We got to Ylisstol, and there, a horde of the citizens welcomed us back with many cheers and even a celebratory festivity. Everyone was having fun, hell, even Frederick let loose a bit. The party went on for hours, and by its end, it had become mid-sunset. I was standing at the gate of the capital, preparing my things and tying them on my bear. "Okay then Mei Ling. We've done it. We've dethroned the Mad King.", I said, receiving a roar from her. "Where will life take us next, I wonder?"

"Eric." I was stopped by a familiar voice. It was Chrom. "Where are you going?"

I turn to see not only Chrom, but Lissa, Robin and Sumia as well. "Wherever the road takes me, I guess."

"You're going back to wandering the world?", Robin asked.

I sighed. "What else am I to do? It's the only thing I've done since I was six. I don't have a home in Ylisse." I dart my head to the side. "Nor do I have a life back in Pandora. Heh, I guess I've been so focused on removing Gangrel from this world that I never even thought of what I'd do after the task was accomplished."

I hoist my pack over Mei Ling. "I hope we can meet again. Farewell, my friends."

I turn around and start to walk down the path. "Chrom!", Sumia says in a low voice. "You can't let him go. Do something!"

"Eric!", Chrom calls, stopping me in my tracks. "Would it be okay if I gave you a home rent-free in Ylisstol?"

I turned around. "I can't stay here rent-free."

"Why not? If anything, Ylisse is the one that owes you a debt. You're the war hero that took down Gangrel."

I grimaced. "I… I am no hero. Hell, I am not even a true warrior. A real warrior doesn't run from his problems, he faces them head-on." I jabbed a thumb at my chest. "Me, I'm no sort. All I've done… was run from my problems. When Gangrel attacked my country, when I was almost assassinated years ago. Even when I was captured by Plegia, I just escaped, and looked what happened. Emmeryn died."

"Eric, shut the hell up! I don't want to hear another word from there!", Chrom shouted. "Emmeryn's death was not your fault, and I've told you that already. And as for running from your problems…", he began in a calmer voice. "Gangrel was the cause of them all. So, in that sense, wouldn't that mean killing him is facing and solving your problems?"

I thought about that for a second. He was right. "Damn it, Chrom. You're right. With that in mind, I don't plan on leaving Pandora forever. I need to straighten things out there, and if the people want me to rule, then I will do so. If not, then… I guess I'll stay here."

I smile and walk up to them. "But for now, I suppose I'll stay here until I can make a solid decision."

Chrom outstretched his hand. "Welcome to Ylisstol."

I took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, Chrom."

* * *

**And so Noble Strength: Part 1 comes to an end. Once again, I a thankful to all of the readers that loyally read and review. A special thanks once more to my friend Burstdragon1 for supplying constructive criticism, and a special thanks to Deadpool for narrating in my stead.**

**Deadpool: Oh, you're much too kind.**

**G: I know. Anyway, as for the Pokemon fanfic I'll be writing, I've decided that it won't be a self-insert like this one was, just to mix it up. Until next time! **


End file.
